Chcę być dla ciebie wszystkim
by Natalia.Winchester
Summary: Miasto Wieczności: Księga I. Alec i Magnus spotykają się w klubie, dzięki pomocy dopiero co poznanej czarodziejki. Okazuje się, że jest ona wysłanniczką Wysokiej rady Czarowników rozwiązuje ona zagadkę znikających czarodziei. Magnus i Alec zostają niechcący wmieszani w sprawę. W międzyczasie Max miewa dziwne sny, Alexander odkrywa dziwne zdolności, a Magnus chyba ma... co?
1. Chcę być dla ciebie wszystkim

19.12.2015r, Szczecin, plac lotników, godzina około 00:30

Nie wiem, kim byłeś i pewnie wziąłeś mnie za szczerzącą się wariatkę, ale Boże, jesteś cudowny, nieziemski chłopaku. Szkoda, że byłam pijana i nie pamiętam wszystkiego dokładnie, ale właśnie dzięki tobie wpadłam na ten pomysł. Kocham cię!

 _ **Chcę być dla ciebie wszystkim.**_

Magnus trzymał słuchawkę przy uchu i czekał aż jego dzisiejsza randka w końcu raczy odebrać swój zasrany telefon. Noc była zimna, zbliżała się północ, a on czekał już od godziny tylko dlatego, że jego duma nie pozwalała mu nawet na sekundę pomyśleć, że On, niesamowity Czarownik został wystawiony przez żałosnego faceta…Grrr.

\- Tak słucham? – Odebrał wreszcie zaspany głos.

\- Gdzie ty kurwa jesteś? – Warknął czarownik jeszcze bardziej wkurwiony.

Co za frajer śpi, gdy on tu marznie? Przed drzwiami klubu, zamiast w środku świetnie się bawiąc.

\- Słucham, kto mówi?

\- Święty mikołaj! Magnus, a kto! – Nagle poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Podniósł głowę do góry i zobaczył dziewczynę opierającą się o barierkę i patrzącą na niego z szalonym uśmiechem. Zmarszczył brwi. Jakby ta noc nie mogła być bardziej popieprzona.

\- Ahh, tak, teraz pamiętam. Przepraszam, ale nie dam rady.

W Magnusie zawrzało. No co ty kurwa nie powiesz!

Zerknął znowu na dziewczyna, która ciągle tam stała i śmiała się, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. I w jednej chwili odwróciła się i odeszła.

\- Słuchaj, kutasie, pożałujesz tego czaisz? Popsułeś mi noc i mam zamiar wyczarować ci na dupsku takie wrzody, że miesiąc nie usiądziesz! – Warknął do telefonu i rozłączył się.

To był najgorszy wieczór od chyba czterystu lat! Najpierw zwariowana akcja ratunkowa wilkołaka, która zjadła większość jego magicznych sił, potem ze zmęczenia rozbił swoje ulubione perfumy. Myślał, że randka jakoś wszystko poratuje, ale oczywiście wylądował sam jeden w klubie dla gejów (ten debil wybierał lokaj) gdzie wszyscy mieli swoich chłopaków i byli bardzo szczęśliwi, a on siedział przy barze jak jakiś debil. Nie żeby był tam ktoś wart jego uwagi… Na dokładkę okazało się, że został wystawiony, a jakaś dziewczyna się z niego brechtała.

Zajebisty dzień, kurwa jego mać.

Magnus zaczął się zastanawiać czy iść odebrać płaszcz czy się najebać. Jednak zanim cokolwiek wybrał na początku schodów zjawiła się dziewczyna śmiejąc się do kogoś z tyłu.

\- No dawaj, jak już mamy smutać to możemy przynajmniej złamać parę zasad i obczaić coś ładnego. – Zachichotała. Była widocznie pijana i szczęśliwa.

Magnus postanowił jednak zostać i zapomnieć. Już się obracał, gdy do dziewczyny do dreptał ponury chłopak. On jak i dziewczyna miał na sobie jakieś czarne ciuchy i skórzaną kurtkę w tym samym kolorze. Nic nadzwyczajnego, a jednak był niesamowicie pociągający. Czarownik poczuł niedorzeczny przymus poznania go bliżej. A nawet nie widział go za dokładnie! Co się dzieje? W tej chwili chłopak spojrzał na niego i świat jakby się zatrzymał. Było ciemno, stali w sporej odległości od siebie, a jednak Magnus mógł przysiąc, że chłopak ma najpiękniejsze niebieskie oczy, jakie widział i że są one niezwykle znajome. Jakby już kiedyś się znali, a to przecież niemożliwe! Z wysiłkiem odwrócił wzrok i wszedł do środka klubu.

Tej nocy klub był zapełniony, był chyba jeden z tych debilnych światowych dni czegośtam i ludzie go świętowali. Mając ciągle w głowie nieznanego chłopaka, Magnus usiadł przy barze i zamówił kolejnego drinka. Rozejrzał się po sali. Jest! Siedzą razem przy małym stoliku dla dwóch osób i rozmawiają o czymś wesoło. Magnus uśmiechnął się do siebie. Myślał, że dziewczyna nabijała się wtedy z niego, ale najwyraźniej po prostu jest bardzo wesoła. I ten chłopak. Boże, żeby tylko był legalny…

W jednej chwili dziewczyna wstała energicznie z krzesła, podeszła do baru tuż obok niego i wbiła wzrok w spis drinków. Była nawet ładna z długimi czarnymi rzęsami, dużymi oczami i falującymi brązowymi włosami. Zmrużyła oczy widocznie nie wiedząc co wybrać.

\- Pomóc w czymś? – Zapytał miło.

Od razu odwróciła się do niego z zaraźliwym uśmiechem.

\- Tak! Kompletnie nie wiem co wybrać dla mojego kolegi. – Zaszczebiotała i zniżyła do niego głowę. – Biedakowi trzeba poprawić nastrój, bo się nieszczęśliwie zakochał i muszę mu wybić z głowy tego idiotę.

\- No jak tak to sex on the beach.

Podniosła brew.

\- Bez przesady nawet się nie znacie. I gdzie tu znajdziesz plaże?

Normalnie go zatkało.

\- To taki drink. – Odparł rumieniąc się.

Wybuchła śmiechem.

\- No wiem, wiem, żartowałam. – Chichotała dalej. – Natalie Clayburne jestem. – Podała mu dłoń.

\- Magnus Bane.

\- Cudowne imię jak cały ty. – I znowu się zaśmiała.

Wulkan energii i na dodatek jaka prostolinijna…

Podszedł do nich barman i po chwili Natalie trzymała dwa drinki i shota.

\- Maggie, jeśli chciałbyś się do nas przysiąść to zapraszam. Jesteś taki zabawny.

Acha.

\- Jasne, z chęcią. – Tak, będzie mógł poznać tego chłopaka i wreszcie zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

Widząc, że podchodzą chłopak uśmiechnął się w ich stronę. Był jeszcze bardziej cudowny niż Magnus przypuszczał. Blada cera cudownie kontrastowała się z czarnymi włosami. W klubie było ciemno, ale blaski różnokolorowych lamp padały na jego perfekcyjną twarz i mógł zobaczyć niebieski kolor jego oczu, które odbijały światło. Serce czarownika przyśpieszyło. Cholera, chyba za dużo wypił.

\- Alec, kociaku, poznaj Magnusa. Magnus to Aleksander. – Zapoznała ich z uśmiechem.

\- Miło mi.

Niebieskooki skinął głową nieśmiało.

\- Mów mi Alec. Tylko rodzice mówią do mnie pełnym imieniem.

Alec spojrzał mu w oczy i Magnus poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Był tak blisko.

Natalie podała mu jego drink i shot.

\- Dla ciebie. Pij to się rozluźnisz! – I sama przyssała się do słomki w swoim napoju wyskokowym. Zaczęła się rozglądać. – Eh, mało tu dziewczyn. Jestem lesbą więc nie musisz się bać, że się na ciebie rzucę przystojniaku. – Puściła oczko do Magnusa i zaczęła się śmiać.

Alec parsknął i popatrzył na nią wesoło. Wypił już kieliszek wódki i pił swój drink powoli.

\- Jakby co to znam kung fu.

Komentarz wywołał kolejny przejaw wesołości. Magnus nie zauważył, kiedy się rozluźnił. Rozmawiali o wielu rzeczach, od filmów po zabawne historyjki z życia (tu popisywali się Magnus z Natalie). Natalie kupowała drink po drinku i wkrótce z Aleca zniknęła cała nieśmiałość, i nawijał razem z nimi jak szalony. Po dwóch godzinach wszyscy byli pijani w sztok i wylądowali na parkiecie. Natalie sprawnie się ulotniła i zaczęła podrywać jakąś niską dziewczynę, również kompletnie zalaną.

Magnus zaciągnął Aleca między tańczących ludzi i przycisnął go do siebie. Rumieńce na twarzy chłopaka pogłębiły się. Krzyknął coś, więc czarownik pochylił się by go lepiej usłyszeć. Poczuł jego oddech na policzku i przeszedł go dreszcz. Dopiero teraz zauważył jak dobrze ich ciała do siebie pasują, Alec był taki gorący pod jego palcami.

\- Nie umiem tańczyć. – Wrzasnął mu do ucha.

\- Po prostu rób to, co ja. – Odpowiedział.

Uśmiechnął się do niego by go rozluźnić, co niezwykle dobrze podziałało. Alec wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony. Boże, był taki niesamowicie słodki! Anioł, który wpakował się w jego życie i uratował ten beznadziejny dzień. Zanim pomyślał, pochylił się i pocałował go namiętnie. Zszokowany Alec otworzył szeroko oczy. Twarz Magnusa była tak blisko, a jego usta cudowne: miękkie i gładkie. Zamknął oczy i oddał pocałunek, zarzucając jedną rękę na jego szyję, a wolną dłonią dotknął delikatnie jego twarzy. Alec nie miał zielonego pojęcia co robić, więc pozwolił Magnusowi przejąć dowodzenie nad jego ustami. I co się działo, ludzie!

Wreszcie odsunęli się od siebie minimalnie, by zaczerpnąć oddech i zaczęli tańczyć. Ich ciała poruszały się w jednym rytmie i wkrótce zatracili się w pop-owej piosence.

\- Jestem już zmęczony. – Wymamrotał Alec do ucha Magnusa.

Czarownik skinął głową i wyprowadził go z parkietu. Usiedli przy barze.

\- Chcesz coś do picia?

\- Jak jeszcze cokolwiek wypije to się chyba zrzygam. – Odparł Alec rozbrajająco uczciwie. – Idę do toalety.

Wstał ze stołka i zachwiał się, ale Magnus go szybko złapał. Chłopak zachichotał.

\- Może lepiej chodź ze mną, bo się zgubię po drodze.

Wziął go za rękę i przytulił się do jego ramienia. Ruszyli razem pomiędzy stolikami, już nie tak zapchanymi jak wcześniej, w końcu było już bardzo późno. Wszyscy powoli rozchodzili się do domów. W toalecie nikogo nie było. Magnus myślał, że Alec pójdzie do pisuaru, ale ten od razu otworzył pierwszą kabinę i zaczął rzygać do sedesu. Słysząc to czarownikowi zrobiło się żal swojego anioła, no, ale jak już skończy poczuje się sto razy lepiej.

\- Jezu, od razu lepiej. – Wymamrotał Alec skończywszy i zaczął się śmiać.

Magnus podniósł na to brew.

\- Na anioła, widziałeś mnie w tylu kompromitujących sytuacjach dzisiaj, że chyba nie muszę się wstydzić nawet łażenia przy tobie nago.

Magnus dołączył do wesołości swojego Aleca.

\- Masz cholerną rację, kotku.

Chłopak podszedł do umywalki i wypłukał usta. Czarownik pożyczył magicznie jeden z odświeżaczy ust z jakiegoś sklepu i podał towarzyszowi.

\- Dziękuję. Od razu lepiej. Ha ha! – Oparł się o umywalkę i oboje patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

W świetle jarzeniówek Alec wyglądał młodziej niż Magnus podejrzewał. Mógł mieć w sumie około siedemnastu lat. W głowie czarownika zapaliła się lampka ostrzegawcza „nieletni!". Ale zanim cokolwiek z tym zrobił, Alec przybliżył się do niego uwodzicielska i pocałował mocno. Wszystkie głupie myśli natychmiast odeszły, za to cała krew przepłynęła chyba z mózgu w dół. Jezu, co by zrobił, by mieć tego seksownego chłopaka teraz, natychmiast.

\- Jestem zmęczony. Możemy już iść? Z tego klubu, dosłownie. – Zamilkł.

\- Oczywiście. Już strasznie późno, dzieci powinny już grzecznie spać.

W nagrodę za żart znowu usłyszał uroczy chichot Alexandra. Wyszli z toalety i szybko zahaczyli o Natalie, ale ta nie miała zamiaru oderwać się od nowej przyjaciółki. Wyszli więc tylko we dwoje. Alec przytulił się do ramienia Magnusa i prawie, że spał na stojąco. Niedaleko na parkingu stał błyszczący wózek czarownika, do którego ten wpakował śpiącego chłopaka, a potem siebie.

\- Gdzie cię zawieść?

\- Na adres twojego domu słonko.

Magnus zaśmiał się na ten jawny frywolny ton towarzysza.

\- Ale jak cię wykorzystam to będzie to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. – Ostrzegł.

\- Błagam cię. To ja mam zamiar wykorzystać ciebie.

Alec wprost rozbierał go wzrokiem. Chłonął przepiękne rysy Magnusa, zapamiętywał go.

To, co pchnęło Alexandra Lightwooda, nocnego Łowce do wizyty w klubie dla gejów była nieopisana samotność, którą czuł do tej pory. Do kiedy spojrzał na tego niesamowicie seksownego, boskiego mężczyznę, który właśnie prowadził samochód. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały był pewny, że zobaczył zielono-złote kocie oczy, co było niemożliwe, nie z tamtej odległości i ciemności panującej na dworze. A jednak, Magnus naprawdę miał takie nieziemskie oczy, na sto procent był czarownikiem. Alec o tym wiedział i nic go to nie obchodziło. Poczuł ogromną ulgę, gdy chwytająca wszystko w mig Natalie obiecała, że sprowadzi mężczyznę do ich stolika. I jakimś cudem udało mu się go uwieść. A teraz Alec miał w planach go wykorzystać i nigdy nie pozwolić mu odejść.

Zrobi cokolwiek będzie trzeba by stać się dla czarownika wszystkim.

Jazda była krótka i wreszcie dotarli na Brooklyn, do loftu Magnusa. Alec przez ten czas odpoczywał, ale nie był aż tak zmęczony jak się wydawało. Oboje wyszli z auta na zimne powietrze i szybko ruszyli do budynku. Po wszystkich otwieraniach i wchodzeniu po schodach wreszcie stanęli w swoim celu.

\- Witam w moich skromnych progach. Chcesz…

Alec zamknął usta czarownika pocałunkiem. Owinął ramiona wokół jego szyi i wtulił się w mężczyznę. Magnus natychmiast zapomniał o co chciał zapytać i oddał pocałunek równie namiętnie. Alec posłusznie uchylił usta przed jego językiem i wszystko zaczęło się robić coraz bardziej naglące. Ich ciała płonęły jakby w gorączce. Magnus na oślep przyszpilił Alexandra do drzwi, dostając od niego w zamian zadowolony jęk. Ten jeszcze bardziej pobudził czarownika. Mógł myśleć tylko o tym by dostać się do alabastrowej skóry chłopaka, pieścić go, dotykać i dostawać w zamian mnóstwo tych seksownych dźwięków. Chciał by ten wykrzykiwał jego imię w ekstazie, kiedy Magnus będzie brał go raz po raz.

Odsunął się lekko od Aleca i spojrzał na niego pożądliwie. Na Lilith, był tak seksowny, że czarownik ledwo utrzymał ręce przy sobie. Chłopak spojrzał na niego spojrzeniem pełnym potrzeby, gorąca.

\- Rozbierz się. – Rozkazał.

Alexander podniósł brew, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się seksownie i zrzucił pomiętą skórę. Zdjął buty.

\- Nie chcemy przecież pobrudzić podłogi, prawda? – Zapytał niewinnie patrząc na mężczyznę spod rzęs. Jednak w jego wzroku nie było nic niewinnego.

Ominął Magnusa i ruszył w głąb mieszkania. Zdjął sweter i rzucił na różową kanapę, a potem podkoszulek. Dopiero teraz czarownik zorientował, kogo ma przed sobą. Na plecach i ramionach chłopak miał narysowane znaki Razjela. Alec rozpiął pasek i wyciągnął go z szufladek spodni. Spojrzał do tyłu.

\- Co tak stoisz, słonko? Która sypialnia jest twoja? – Zapytał Nocny Łowca z seksownym uśmiechem i pożądliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Jesteś Nocnym Łowcą.

Alexander zachichotał.

\- To się zorientowałeś… Czarowniku.

Podszedł do skamieniałego Magnusa i pocałował go słodko w usta.

\- Jakim cudem ktoś tak cudowny ma w sobie krew demona? Ale to nieważne. W tej chwili jesteśmy tylko mężczyznami i mamy zamiar uprawiać nieziemski seks, więc się rusz i zacznij się rozbierać. Chyba, że ja mam to zrobić? – Uśmiechnął się chytrze i zaczął rozpinać jego ładną niebieską koszulę.

Rozpiął pierwszych kilka guzików i delikatnie pogłaskał go po obojczykach i sunął w dół. Pieszczota była tak niewinna a jednak rozpaliła jego zmysły. To było niesamowite, Alec był niesamowity, cholera, nikt nigdy nie sprawił, że Magnus był cały twardy tylko przez niewinny dotyk.

W jego geście trudno było o delikatność, gdy podniósł podbródek chłopaka i wpił się chciwie w jego usta. Pocałunek był gorący, niechlujny i niezwykle erotyczny.

Ręce Aleca powędrowały pod koszule Magnusa, głaszcząc jego gładkie plecy, a potem klatkę piersiową. Rozpiął pozostałe guziki i wtulił się w niego, drapiąc jego plecy swoimi długimi paznokciami. Magnus jęknął w odpowiedzi na to doznanie, wzmacniając uchwyt na szczęce chłopaka. Nagle chwycił go w pasie i podniósł, nogi Aleca oplotły go w pasie i mężczyzna ruszył do swojej sypialni. Gdy tam dotarli czarownik rzucił go na swoje łóżko i spojrzał na niego ciężko dysząc. Chłopak oparł się na łokciach rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Magnus zrzucił z siebie pozostałe na nim ubranie i sięgnął po Aleca, całując go głęboko, namiętnie.

\- Kurwa. – Stęknął, gdy łowca zacisnął swoją elegancką dłoń na jego twardym członku. – Nie rób mi tak, kochanie.

\- Ale, że jak?

Alec wstał z łóżka i popchnął na nie zaskoczonego Magnusa. Po chwili chłopak już klęczał pomiędzy jego udami, pieszcząc rękami jego męskość, wydobywając z ust Magnusa niezwykle erotyczny jęk i słowa, których nie rozumie.

Alexander uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i patrząc czarownikowi w oczy wziął jego twardy członek do ust, zaczął ssać. Mężczyzna nabrał głośno powietrza i odchylił głowę do tyłu, ale po chwili wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i obserwował ruchy Aleca z nieznaną mu do stąd przyjemnością. Kurwa, uprawiał seks miliony razy, z mnóstwem partnerów, ale jeszcze nikt tak go nie pobudzał jak ten chłopak. Wplątał dłoń w jego włosy i pozwolił sobie skoncentrować się na uczuciu przyjemności, jaki dawał mu język Aleca na jego pulsującym członku. Czuł cudowne gorąco wnętrza jego ust, wibracje, kiedy chłopak jęczał i ssanie. Kiedy poczuł, że to już trochę dla niego za dużo lekkim szarpnięciem za włosy, oderwał chłopaka od siebie. Z czubka jego obolałego penisa ściekał preejakulat. Wiedząc doskonale, że doprowadza czarownika do szaleństwa Alec oblizał usta i wsunął sobie do ust jego dwa palce i zaczął ssać. Magnus pozwolił mu na to przez chwilę, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie i rzucił na łóżko. Pstryknął palcami i oboje byli nadzy. Czarownik szepnął parę słów, których chłopak nie zrozumiał i zaczął ssać jego twardy sutek. Alec wygiął się w łuk i wymruczał słowa zachęty gładząc swojego ukochanego po szyi, plecach, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy. Usta czarownika zaczęły wędrować po jego ciele drażniąc wrażliwą skórę partnera. Zaczął ssać w wrażliwym miejscu gdzie szyja łączy się z ramieniem. W pokoju było słychać namiętne jęki i mruknięcia.

Magnus wziął w rękę członek Aleca i zaczął go pieścić, wydobywając z niego swoje imię wypowiedziane najbardziej erotycznym tonem jaki dziś od niego usłyszał.

\- Magnus, na anioła, chcę ciebie… w sobie… poczuć, teraz… Boże jak dobrze.

Czarownik z warknięcie zaatakował jego usta i sięgnął dłonią w dół, w miejsce, w którym tak bardzo chce się znaleźć. Wyczarowując na palcach mnóstwo lubrykantu otworzył chłopaka swoimi palcami.

\- Na anioła. Tak, tak… Magnus, Magnus, Magn…Ach!

Na twarzy czarownika pojawił się uśmieszek satysfakcji, gdy ten znalazł prostatę Aleca, jego punkt przyjemności. Zaczął go przygotowywać, wyczarowywał więcej lubrykantu. Do dwóch palców dołączył trzeci i Alec wydał dźwięk zadowolenia.

\- Jesteś mój, Alexander. – Wyszeptał mu do ucha. – Będę cię pieprzył aż zemdlejesz z rozkoszy. Jesteś taki chętny. Który to dla ciebie raz, co?

\- Jesteś… moim pierwszym… Ach.

Magnus Bane uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Po mnie nikt inny nie będzie cię już interesował.

Wycofał ze swojego ukochanego palce i wszedł w niego jednym pchnięciem. Alexander jęknął głośno i oplótł nogami talię czarownika, wpychając go głębiej. Magnus doszedł w jednej chwili, ale nawet tego nie zauważył, ciągle był twardy, gorący i gotowy. Wbijał się w swojego partnera raz po raz, nie próbując się już nawet hamować. Wchodził w niego mocno i brutalnie, a Alec zachęcał go do tego drapiąc go po plecach, przyciskając do siebie. Zatracili się w tej chwili zmysłowej rozkoszy. Pasowali do siebie.

Alec doszedł mocno i niespodziewanie wykrzykując imię swojego kochanka, partnera na zawsze. Magnus zatrzymał się dysząc. Wyszedł ze swojego mężczyzny, sięgnął po Aleca i odwrócił go na brzuch. Ten jęknął cicho gdy Magnus ponownie w niego wszedł, pieprząc go tak jak mu obiecał. Jęki chłopaka były głośne i urywane. W końcu wypoczął na tyle by lekko się podnieść i odpowiedzieć na mocne pchnięcia swojego kochanka.

Drugi raz doszli razem i padli na posłanie.

Magnus zaczął mamrotać jakieś słowa po swoim dziwnym języku, a Alec tylko go obserwował, wyprany z energii.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że po tym wszystkim cię wypuszczę to się, kurwa mać, grubo mylisz. – Powiedział Magnus i spojrzał na swojego kochanka.

Ten mimo zmęczenia posłał mu bezczelny uśmiech.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się za bardzo nie zmęczyłeś, staruszku, bo ja mam nadzieję na taką całą noc.

Przysunął się do niego i pocałował go namiętnie z językiem. Spojrzeli na siebie namiętnie.

\- Mam zamiar ukraść ci serce, Magnus. Chcę być dla ciebie wszystkim. – Powiedział Alec z dziecinną uczciwości. – Dla nikogo nie jestem wszystkim, jestem cieniem moich najbliższych. Chłopak szlajający się za najlepszym we wszystkim bracie. Już jestem tym zmęczony.

Magnus słuchał tego z zapartym tchem czując jak zakochuje się bardziej i bardziej. Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe. Już i tak kocha tego chłopca za bardzo.

\- Jesteś srebrem. A to rzadszy metal od złota, choć chyba niewiele osób o tym wie.

W nagrodę Alec obdarował go najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jaki czarownik widział w życiu.

\- Dziękuję.


	2. Początek

Alec obudził się w niewiarygodnie wygodnym łóżku, ale nie mógł się tym długo nacieszyć, gdy poczuł niemiłosiernie ostry ból głowy i poczuł ogromną potrzebę zwrócenia zawartości swojego żołądka. Starając się nie ruszać by nie poczuć się jeszcze gorzej, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, zaczął oddychać głęboko. W końcu mdłości odeszły i mógł usiąść na łóżku. Spojrzał w bok, na swojego ukochanego i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Co to była za szalona noc… Poczuł, że się rumieni przypominając sobie wszystko co robili tej nocy. Sam siebie zaskoczył, jak bardzo może być bezwstydny. Ale przy Magnusie nie musiał się hamować, mężczyzna kompletnie niczego się nie wstydził.

Wstał z uśmiechem i zaczął się rozglądać za zgubionymi ubraniami. No nic, będzie musiał pożyczyć jakąś koszulę czarownika. Otworzył cicho szafę i założył granatową, która leżała najbliżej niego na dnie szafy, zamiast ładnie wisieć. Widać właściciel tych ubrań niezbyt przejmował się porządkiem. Koszula doskonale pasowała na takie popołudnie po, była bowiem za długa na niego, sięgała aż do ud. W tej chwili zauważył swoje bokserki, więc jego poranny strój był trochę mniej niekompletny.

W tej chwili mdłości powróciły i Alec pobiegł do toalety na chybił trafił, i zaczął wymiotować do sedesu, czyli cały alkohol, który jeszcze w nim został i kwas żołądkowy. Po tym zrobiło mu się o wiele lepiej.

\- Gdybym miał stele, ale Natalie ma ją w torbie. – Wymamrotał do siebie.

Spojrzał na prysznic i uznał, że to dobry pomysł. Już po chwili stał w strumieniach ciepłej wody, obmywając się z potu i innych podejrzanych fluidów. Całe szczęście po pierwszym stosunku zaczęli używać kondomów bo byłby cały w… Każdy wie czym.

Zaśmiał się do siebie. Kto by pomyślał, że przyjęcie propozycji od ledwo co poznanej czarodziejki poskutkuje poznaniem takiego ciacha. Boże, musi jej podziękować. Choć pewnie życia mu nie starczy by to zrobić tak jak sobie zasłużyła!

W końcu wyszedł z prysznica i ubrał się z powrotem w swoje obecne ubrania. Magnus dalej spał, a on nie chciał go budzić, przeszukał tylko pokuj w poszukiwaniu spodni. Poszedł do wielkiego salonu gdzie leżały jego podkoszulka i sweter. Ubrał więc swoje ubrania i położył się na kanapę. Ten ból głowy był nie do wytrzymania i jeszcze ciągle czuł lekkie mdłości. Alec spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie dziwny zegar. Była godzina piętnasta.

Właśnie wtedy zabrzmiał dzwonek.

Chłopak ruszył szybko do drzwi, by dotarł tam zanim zabrzmi kolejny dzwonek i obudzi śpiocha. Podniósł słuchawkę.

\- Halo? – Zapytał niepewnie.

\- Alec słonko moje, tu Nat! Przybyłam z wybawieniem! – Zaśmiała się wesoło czarodziejka.

Wpuścił ją do budynku i otworzył drzwi od mieszkania. Paru sekundach zjawiła się w produ z szerokim uśmiechem i wielkimi torbami pachnącymi jedzeniem, aż chłopak poczuł, że zbiera mu się na wymioty. Zakrył usta i nos ręką.

Natalie zaśmiała się na ten gest.

\- Spokojnie moje ty kochanie, jak mówiłam mam twoje wybawienie. – Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła małą buteleczkę. – Na kaca!

Podała mu ją, a on z wdzięcznością wypił wszystko na raz. Mikstura od razu zaczęła działać i już po paru sekundach Alec poczuł niesamowitą ochotę na cokolwiek Natalie przyniosła.

\- Dziś w menu Kentucky Fried Chickens, Twistery i frytki. Dużo pysznych frytek! Ha ha ha!

Ta czarodziejka naprawdę była jak taki mały huragan. Łowca nigdy nie zaprzyjaźniał się łatwo, ale ona od razu go do siebie przekonała. Czuł się jakby znał ją od lat.

\- Myślałam, że o piętnastej już będziecie na nogach, ale widocznie mieliście męczącą noc. – I znowu wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Alec poczuł, że się rumieni.

\- Owszem. – Odparł cały czerwony. – A teraz daj mi jedzenie bo jestem głodny.

Weseli ruszyli do kuchni. Był to duży pokój w którym stał również duży, stary stół, a po drugiej stronie przy ścianie stały meble kuchenne w kolorze kremowego różu. Wokół panował porządek, w przeciwieństwie do reszty domu. Alec zaczął sprawdzać szafki w poszukiwaniu talerzy i postawił dwa na stole. Wyjął z lodówki kolę (Magnus się chyba nie obrazi, że pożyczą parę jego rzeczy) i dwie szklanki. W końcu usiedli obok siebie i rozpakowali jedzenie. Na widok cudownych, gorących kawałków kurczaka Alecowi zaburczało w brzuchu. Od razu wziął się za jedzenie.

\- Boże jakie pyszne. – Jęknął, opierając się plecami o oparcie i zamykając oczy. Delektował się pysznym smakiem fast-foodów.

\- Kocham kurczaki z KFC. – Zgodziła się Natalie. – Niezłe ma Magnus mieszkanie, to muszę mu przyznać. – Dodała po chwili rozglądając się.

\- Mhm. Ciekawe co tak właściwie robi. Współpracuje z nocnymi łowcami jak ty czy coś innego…

\- Ah, tak. Spoko Alec obdzwoniłam paru znajomych. Jest Wielkim Czarownikiem Brooklinu, kochanie, złapałeś niezłego faceta. Jest sławny.

\- Ach tak? – Zamyślił się.

\- Aha. Jeden z potężniejszych pozostałych przy życiu czarowników, obok Malcolma Fade'a i Ragnora Fella. Ten ostatni to mój dobry znajomy, tak w ogóle. Jak się o niego zapytałam to mi godzinę marudził, a na koniec odradził jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Magnusem. – Zaśmiała się. - Podobno jest najbardziej irytującym, wkurzającym, szalonym czarownikiem jakiego Rags poznał i bardzo tego żałuje. Kiedyś wpakował ich w kłopoty i teraz mają zakaz pokazywania się w Peru.

\- No nieźle.

Z salonu dobiegł ich odgłos kroków i cichych przekleństw. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się Magnus, jedynie w spodniach, wyglądający na niewyspanego. Skrzywił się.

\- Jezu moja głowa. Rzygać mi się chce od zapachu waszego jedzenia. – Odparł podpierając się o futrynę drzwi.

Natalie wyciągnęła z kieszeni drugą fiolkę i podała mu. Magnus spojrzał na buteleczkę, a potem na Natalie.

\- No co? Nie jest zatrute.

\- Skąd to masz?

\- Jak to? Sama zrobiłam. Mam całą zgrzewkę w domu. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Jestem czarodziejką, jak ty. Tylko nie mam żadnego demonicznego znaku. Czuję się przez to jak unikat. – Zaśmiała się.

Nie zastanawiając się więcej, Magnus wypił zawartość buteleczki i poszedł usiąść przy stole.

\- Bierz co chcesz. – Zaproponowała Nat pokazując na jedzenie.

Po zastanowieniu sięgnął po twistera.

\- Skąd się tu wzięłaś? – Zapytał.

\- Ragnor powiedział mi gdzie mieszkasz. Uznałam, że dam wam czas na wyspanie się. Tak w ogóle to ciągle mam twoje rzeczy w mojej torebce. – Powiedziała do Aleca i zaczęła w niej grzebać. Wkrótce na stoliku leżała jego stela i komórka. – Twój telefon jest zawalony wiadomościami i nieodebranymi wiadomościami. Masz przejebane u rodzinki, smuteczek. – Dodała.

Łowca tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- A kij im w oko. Ciągle tylko się mnie czepiają. Dbaj o Jace'a, uważaj na niego, utemperuj jego temperament, poratuj jak ma kłopot. Co ja jestem, niania pomieszana z sensei'em? Robię co mogę, a i tak zbieram opieprz. – Wyrzucił z siebie patrząc z nienawiścią na komórkę.

\- Rodzice… - Skomentowała Natalie z obrzydzeniem. – Dzięki Bogu moi już dawno zdechli, para skurwieli. Najpierw zmuszali mnie do leczenia ludzi za pieniądze, których nigdy nie zobaczyłam, przez co przynajmniej pięć razy ledwo uszłam z życiem, a potem sprzedali mnie jakiemuś staremu bogatemu dziadydze na żonę i miałam mu leczyć codziennie jakieś starcze choróbska. – Parsknęła. – Okradłam go przy pierwszej sposobności i zwiałam puszczając mu wille z dymem. Ha ha ha. – Zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Okej. Nagroda dla najbardziej pokrzywdzonego dziecka leci do ciebie. – Odparł Alec skruszony.

Natalie podniosła pięść w górę w geście zwycięstwa, wgryzając się w hot wingsa. Nastrój przy stole poprawił się.

\- Mój ojciec chciał mknie utopić… - Powiedział nagle Magnus.

Alec spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, szeroko otwartymi oczami. Było mu głupio, że narzekał na swoje życie, skoro jego przyjaciele mieli o wiele gorzej.

\- Przynajmniej nie sprzedał jak dziwki. – Odparła ponuro Natalie. – W każdym razie, jesteśmy radzi, że mu się nie udało.

Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko. Ci dwoje byli naprawdę mega dziwni.

Alec sprawdził komórkę, krzywiąc się co chwilę. Jaki przypuszczał większość telefonów była od rodziców, ale dużo też dzwoniła Isabelle, większość wiadomości była od niej i Jace'a. W większości smsów pytali gdzie do cholery jest, albo kazali mu wracać bo rodzice są na niego wkurzeni.

\- Właśnie, podaj mi swój numer. – Powiedział nagle Alec do Magnusa. Uśmiechnął się. – Musimy się jakoś kontaktować, gdy już dostanę dostane ten szlaban na całe moje życie.

\- Jasne, słonko, zaraz ci zapiszę.

Wziął od Aleca jego komórkę i zapisał się w kontaktach jako „Moje kochanie".

\- Aww, jak słodko. – Zaśmiał się chłopak.

\- Tak właściwie to ile masz lat? – Zapytał czarownik przypominając sobie, że jeszcze o to nie zapytał. Wiedział, a raczej czuł, że jest nieletni, ale jeśli miał siedemnaście lat to jeszcze pół biedy.

\- …Siedemnaście. – Odpowiedział po długiej przerwie.

Natalie parsknęła i zaczęła mocno kaszleć. Magnus spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nie rozumiejąc. Nie mógł zobaczyć jak Alec zgromił ją wzrokiem.

\- Przepraszam, zakrztusiłam się. – Powiedziała w końcu, poważniejąc.

\- Nic się nie stało. – Odparł Alec chłodno. – Macie ochotę na jakiejś wyjście dzisiaj? Sporo rodzice i tak są na mnie wkurwieni nie zbawi mnie kolejne parę godzin.

\- Nie, powinieneś wracać do domu. – Oznajmił Magnus. Łowca spojrzał na niego z niezadowoloną miną. – Twoi bliscy się o ciebie martwią.

Chłopak jęknął. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty żegnać się z Magnusem. Właściwie z chęcią zaciągnąłby go z powrotem do łóżka.

\- I tak nie mam czasu, niedługo przyjdzie klient.

Jakby na zawołanie zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Otworzę drzwi, a ty się ubierz do końca. – Alec wstał i pokazał jego nagi tors ręką.

Gdy czarownik zgodził się cichym mruknięciem, chłopak ruszył w stronę drzwi i nacisnął przycisk. Stał przy nich aż ktoś nie zapukał.

Otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na ładną rudowłosą kobietę z dziewczynką stojącą obok niej. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Dzień dobry. Proszę, Magnus zaraz przyjdzie. – Zaprosił je gestem.

Kobieta, lekko zdziwiona po sekundzie wahania ruszyła do środka pewnym krokiem. Jej córka rozglądała się zaciekawiona wokół, trzymając się trochę za matką, widocznie była nieśmiała.

\- Dzień dobry. – Natalie opierała się o ścianę niedaleko drzwi do kuchni. – No słonko, zbierajmy się zanim Magnus nas wyrzuci. – Powiedziała tym razem do chłopaka.

\- Ehh, no dobra. – Przewrócił oczami.

W tej chwili do pokoju wszedł Magnus.

\- Hej, przyszłaś wcześniej. – Powiedział do kobiety.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że masz gości.

\- Mamo, czemu tu jesteśmy? – Zapytała dziewczynka niepewnie, patrząc to na matkę to na nieznajomego.

\- Muszę tylko coś zrobić i zaraz pójdziemy, Clary.

\- Goście już sobie wychodzą. – Powiedziała Natalie z uśmiechem. Podała Alecowi stele i komórkę, którą zostawił na stole. – Odwiozę Aleca.

Wzięła swoją kurtkę i podała Alecowi jego skórę, która leżała na ziemi. Podziękował jej kiwnięciem głowy, podszedł do Magnusa i pocałował go namiętnie. Zaskoczony czarownik oddał pocałunek. W końcu Alec odsunął się od niego i uśmiechnął pogodnie.

\- Do zobaczenia. – Ruszył do drzwi, które otworzyła Natalie. – Zadzwonię do ciebie. – Dodał odwracając się.

Razem z Natalie zeszli schodami na dwór i do jej małego samochodu stojącego niedaleko na chodniku.

\- Zostawiliśmy mu syf w kuchni. – Zaśmiała się czarodziejka.

Alec spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Głupia jesteś.

* * *

W końcu wylądował przed instytutem.

\- Nie chcę tam iść. – Powiedział ponuro.

\- Marnuję benzynę stojąc tutaj. – Powiedziała Natalie poważnie. – Idź i nie zmuszaj mnie bym cię tam zaciągnęła, siedemnastolatku… - Zachichotała, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać bycia poważną.

\- A co miałem powiedzieć? Wyraźnie mu zależało żebym był starszy.

\- Nom, inaczej można by go uznać za pedofila.

Alec zgromił ją spojrzeniem.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś taki wysoki i wyglądasz poważniej bo ciągle tylko smutasz.

\- Taaa, dobra idę. Do zobaczenia. – Wyszedł z auta.

\- Masz mój numer w komórce! Zadzwonię! – Zawołała zanim zamknął drzwiczki.

Pomachał jej i ruszył ponuro do środka budynku. Przeszedł całą drogę do windy i nacisną przycisk. Rodzice już na pewno wiedzieli, że jedzie i będzie miał ostrą pogadankę. Ale jakoś niewiele go to obchodziło. Kiedyś pewnie by się siebie wstydził i strasznie bał stanąć przed zdenerwowanymi rodzicami, ale teraz nie za bardzo przejmował się tym, że ich zaniepokoił. W kuchni Magnusa powiedział dokładnie to co myślał. Jego matka i ojciec za bardzo traktowali go jak niańkę Jace'a, a chociaż uważali go za na tyle dorosłego by zaopiekować się bratem to traktowali go jak nieporadne dziecko. Ciągle musieli wiedzieć gdzie jest, kazali mu wracać o idiotycznie wczesnych godzinach… a właściwie to i tak nie miał po co wychodzić. Za to Jace chodził gdzie chciał, pchał się na polowania, uciekał niewiadomo gdzie i w ogóle za to nie obrywał. To na niego się darli, że go nie upilnował, bo tylko on mógł wpłynąć na tego idiotę.

Winda otworzyła się. Alec ruszył kuchni, pewnie tam będą pozostali. Nie ma się co kryć, nie ucieknie przed darciem ryja i szlabanem.

\- Alec, na anioła gdzie ty byłeś? – Zapytała jego siostra gdy wszedł do kuchni.

Jak podejrzewał ona i Jace jedli jakieś chińskie danie z pudełeczka.

\- O brachu, ale ci się dostanie. Rodzice wpadli w furie gdy nie wróciłeś na noc. – Powiedział Jace patrząc na niego z podziwem. – Ty to masz odwagę.

\- Dzięki, Jace. Nic mnie nie obchodzą jacyś furiaci. Ten wypad był najlepszym pomysłem w całym moim życiu. – Uśmiechnął się rozmarzony.

\- O mój Boże! Poznałeś kogoś? To dlatego nie było cie całą noc, ty cholerny szczęściarzu?! – Zawołała Izzy szczęśliwa, że jego brat wreszcie kogoś ma.

Tylko ona wiedziała, że jest gejem i nie przeszkadzało jej to. W jednej chwili Alec poczuł, że nie obchodzi go jak zareagują na tą nowinę inni ludzie, bo był niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że w końcu poznał swojego ukochanego. W końcu gdyby nie to nie mógłby być z Magnusem.

\- O tak. Jest nieziemski i w ogóle boski. Wysoki, przystojny i zabawny. – Zaczął opowiadać podjadany.

\- Eee, co? Alec, czy ty mówisz o facecie? – Zapytał Jace, mrugając zdziwiony.

\- Tak. Czy ci to przeszkadza? – Zapytał ostrożnie.

\- No co ty, brachu. Jestem zaskoczony, że nic mi nie powiedziałeś. W końcu mamy zostać parabatai i w ogóle.

A tak, już za tydzień mieli mieć ceremonię.

\- A tak właściwie to gdzie są nasi rodzice? – Zapytał.

\- W gabinecie. Coś się chyba dzieje z aktywnością demonów w Nowym Jorku, tak mi się wydaje. Gdzieś skoczył jakiś radar około czterech godzin temu. – Odpowiedziała Izzy, marszcząc brwi. – Rodzice nie chcą mówić nic więcej.

\- No dobrze. Ale chyba i tak muszę im się pokazać. – Odparł Alec i ruszył do pokoju tortur.

\- Idziemy z tobą. – Oznajmił Jace. – Nie zostawimy cię stary w potrzebie, nie?

Alec poczuł, że robi mu się cieplej na sercu.

\- Dziękuję wam, naprawdę. Jesteście wielcy.

I razem ruszyli na ścięcie.


	3. Walka

Magnus leżał na łóżku przygnębiony. Nie widział się z Alec'iem od tygodnia, chłopak jak przewidywał dostał dożywotni szlaban, a nawet zabrano mu komórkę, więc mieli utrudniony kontakt. Całe szczęście mieli też wsparcie rodzeństwa łowcy. Co jakiś czas prowadzili rozmowy z telefonu Izzy albo Jace'a. Ale cholera, Magnus tak bardzo tęsknił za jego uśmiechem, nerwowymi ruchami gdy był nieśmiały, pocałunkami. Po za tym w takie noce jak dzisiejsza czuł się samotny bez jego ciała obok.

Pamiętał gdy leżeli obok siebie, chłopak zasnął wycieńczony, a czarownik obserwował jego doskonałe rysy. Miał takie cudownie długie rzęsy, gęste zmierzwione włosy. Doskonały jak anioł.

A teraz Magnus był w doskonałym nastroju na seks, a obiekt jego pożądania był uwięziony w wysokiej wierzy instytutu i niewiadomo kiedy stamtąd wyjdzie. Super.

W końcu czarownik wstał i ruszył do drzwi. Pogłaskał Prezesa, wyszedł z mieszkania. Musiał się napić.

* * *

Catarina Loss była kompletnie wyprana z energii. Właśnie skończył się dla niej kolejny męczący dzień w szpitalu Beth Israel. Była to ciężka, często niewdzięczna praca, ale dawała jej satysfakcję. No i Catarina ogólnie kochała pomagać ludziom. Od zawsze. Chyba chciała w ten sposób pokazać swojej mamie, że nie wychowała jej na darmo.

Dzięki wspomnieniu uśmiechu jej mamy czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się i poczuła, że jednak ma jeszcze trochę energii. Ruszył do domu, czyli musiała dotrzeć do metra, czyli trochę daleko od jej szpitala. Ale nie marnując czasu raźno stawiała kroki.

Nagle poczuła ciarki przechodzące jej po plecach i zmarszczyła brew. Nie przeżyłaby tylu lat gdyby nie nauczyła się ufać swoim instynktom, a one podpowiadały jej teraz, że czai się na nią cos niebezpiecznego.

Obejrzała się za siebie ostrożnie i przeszukała wzrokiem okolice. Nic nie zauważyła. Przyśpieszyła kroku. Była na pustej ulicy, przez co nie mogła zgubić tego kogoś w tłumie, ale też nikt nie zostanie zraniony jeśli dojdzie do sprzeczki.

Jakiś hałas przykuł jej uwagę. Tak. Tam na duże, ciemny kształt na dachu. Mogłaby przysięgnąć, że ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Mogła poczuć, że ten ktoś jest z tego powodu niezwykle zadowolony.

Patrząc w górę nie zauważyła jak ktoś się przed nią materializuje. Wpadła na niezwykle twardą klatkę piersiową wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny. Zapowiadały się kłopoty. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na swojego prześladowcę.

\- Czego chcecie? – Warknęła. Jej serce przyśpieszyło ze strachu.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, złośliwie.

\- Nie martw się, czarownico. Niedługo się dowiesz. – Odpowiedział ściszając niebezpiecznie głos.

Ktoś złapał ją od tyłu, w jednej chwili przywołała swoją magię i posłała napastnika na ziemię. Minęła mężczyznę przed sobą i uciekając, puściła w niego magiczną błyskawicę. Jej błysk rozjaśnił jego ciemną postać ukazując czerwoną skórę i szponiaste ręce. Zanim miała szansę się zdziwić, dlaczego atakują ją Ifryci, gdy mężczyzna, kompletnie nieporuszony atakiem podniósł rękę i posłał w jej stronę kulki zielonego ognia.

Pierwsza uderzyła ją w brzuch, druga i trzecia w lewe ramię, ostatnia chybiła o milimetry jej głowę. Catarina runęła do tyłu i uderzyła o ziemie lewym bokiem.

W jej mózgu była kompletna pustka i niedowierzanie. Jakim cudem Ifryt zdołał uderzyć ją magicznymi kulkami ognia? To nie miało racji się zdarzyć, przecież oni nie mieli magii!

Dwaj napastnicy ruszyli w jej kierunku. W panice rzuciła w nich wyczarowaną tarczą. Jej magia osłoniła ją, okazując w pełnej krasie czerwone twarze napastników, ale w następnej sekundzie zaczęli strzelać w jej osłonę błyskawicami i magicznymi kulami. Pod naporem ataku jej osłona padła. Pierwszy z mężczyzn podszedł do niej i kopnął mocno w brzuch. Skuliła się osłaniając rękami głowę. W ostatniej próbie rzuciła w nich iskrami, ale odesłali je w niebyt jednym ruchem ręki.

\- Żałosne. – Zaśmiał się zgryźliwie olbrzym. Kopnął ją w żebra tak mocno, że można było usłyszeć odgłos łamania.

Niższy Ifryt kucnął obok niej i przewrócił na plecy. Złapał jedną ręką za szyję. Catarina nie mogła nabrać oddechu, była kompletnie wyprana z mocy i energii, jej paznokcie orały skórę na rękach przeciwnika w panicznej próbie nabrania wdechu.

Gdy była na skraju omdlenia uchwyt zelżał. W głowie jej szumiało, sapała, nabierając oddech, ale nadal żyła.

\- To nie ona. – Zabrzmiał głos olbrzyma. Nie wydawał się zadowolony.

\- No cóż, więc możemy ją opróżnić, nie? – Zachichotał mniejszy.

\- Jasne, a potem ją zabij. Nie chcemy zostawiać świadków, nie?

\- Trochę szkoda, ła…

W tej chwili zza zakrętu wyszedł jakiś chłopak.

\- Co tu się dzieje?

* * *

Alec chodził po pokoju rozjuszony. Czuł się jak lew w za małej klatce. Nie mógł wytrzymać tego zamknięcia, ale robił to dla swojej rodziny. Jace i Izzy wybłagali by nie robił nic co zdenerwowałoby rodziców. Jak na dwójkę urwisów wiecznie łamiących zasady było to dość niespodziewane, więc się zgodził, ale już miał tego po dziurki w nosie. Chciał się zobaczyć z Magnusem, spędzić z nim czas.

Więc chodził w tą i z powrotem po swoim pokoju próbując wyrzucić ten pomysł z głowy. Jednak musiał przyznać przed sobą, że nie za dobrze mu to wychodziło.

W końcu ubrał grubą, czarą bluzę i wyszedł z pokoju. Musiał go zobaczyć albo oszaleje!

Najpierw jednak musiał dostać się do Izzy i pożyczyć od niej komórkę.

\- Izzy, pożycz mi telefon, muszę zadzwonić. – Powiedział wparowując do jej pokoju bez pukania.

Izabelle spojrzała na niego znad malowanych właśnie paznokci i podniosła brew.

\- Znowu chcesz dzwonić do swojego ukochanego? – Zapytała wesolutko, śmiejąc się.

\- Owszem. A po za tym musisz mnie kryć. Wychodzę.

\- Co?! – Od razu stała się poważna. – Zwariowałeś? Jak się rodzice zorientują…

\- Więc postarajmy się by się nie dowiedzieli. – Siostra rzuciła mu błagalne spojrzenie. – Tak czy inaczej wyjdę.

\- Ech dobra! Komórka jest na biurku.

Alec wybrał numer Magnusa i przycisnął ją do ucha. Czekał i czekał, aż włączyła się poczta głosowa. Rozłączył się.

\- Nie odbiera. Mogę pożyczyć na parę godzin?

\- Jasne i tak do nikogo nie dzwonię. – Przewróciła oczami i zaczęła dmuchać na palce.

\- Dziękuję, jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

Wyszedł z pokoju nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki Izzy. Jednak dogoniła go na trochę przed windą.

\- Boziu, jak jesteś skoncentrowany to strasznie szybko chodzisz! – Wysapała. Włożyła mu do dłoni miecz w pochwie zawieszanej na plecach. – Nie słuchałeś rodziców? Jest niebezpiecznie, poziom demonicznej aktywności podskoczył itd…

\- Dobrze, dzięki za troskę, ale z Magnusem nic mi się nie stanie. – Uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobra, dobra, bierz i nie jęcz.

\- Gdzież bym chciał…

Otworzył drzwi do klatki schodowej niedaleko windy i zbiegł ze schodów. W końcu był na dworze! Uśmiechnął się i ruszył do stacji metra. Musiał się jeszcze też dodzwonić do Magnusa i spędzą dobrych parę godzin obściskując się na jego sofie. A może zdoła go uwieść i będą robić coś więcej… Na samą myśl jego policzki oblał rumieniec, a oczy rozbłysły.

Rozmyślając o tych rzeczach nie zauważył jak dotarł do jakiegoś miejsca. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Pamiętał jak szedł w stronę metra a potem…stał tutaj. Nie wiadomo gdzie. Co się dzieje?

Do jego uszu dotarły jakieś odgłosy. Czyżby…czyżby ktoś kogoś bił.

Alec ruszył w stronę odgłosów, coraz bardziej oburzony. Nienawidził znęcania się nad słabszymi. W końcu wyszedł za rogu, na ciemną ulicę i zobaczył dwóch wielkich mężczyzn stojących obok zemdlonej kobiety. Krew zagotowała mu się w żyłach.

\- Co tu się dzieje?! – Warknął.

Mężczyźni patrzyli na niego zaskoczeni.

\- Chcecie się bić to wybierajcie kogoś waszego pokroju, neardentalczycy!

Większy mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

\- Nie wtrącaj się, Przyziemny.

Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i posłał w Aleca magiczne ostrza. Chłopak odskoczył, dziękując Bogu za swój nadnaturalny refleks. I natarł na zaskoczonego olbrzyma wyciągając z niesamowitą prędkością miecz z pochwy. Mężczyzna zasłonił się ręką, ostrze wbiło się w nie i zatrzymało na kości. W tym czasie Alec kopnął go w brzuch i przewrócił na plecy. Jednak nie zauważył, że niższy kolega ocknął się i zaatakował go kulami ognia. Trafiły one w bok Aleca rzucając go daleko w tył, aż walnął mocno w szybę wystawy, tworząc na niej pęknięcia. Spalone miejsca piekły, ale łowca to zignorował i rzucił się do przodu. Szybko odskoczył przed nadlatującym atakiem i skoczył do góry. Przeciwnik nie spodziewał się tego ruchu. Nocny łowca wylądował z tyłu mężczyzny i zamierzał uderzyć, gdy został odepchnięty magiczną tarczą. Przewrócił się na ziemie i obrócił raz na boku, ale szybko wstał i znowu natarł na przeciwników. Uskoczył przed magicznymi sztuczkami jednego z czarowników, najpierw w prawo potem w lewo i niespodziewanie zmienił kierunek natarcia. Skoczył w lewo mijając o centymetry kule ognia, znowu zrobił unik w lewo i zamiast na stojącego czarownika skoczył na mężczyznę siedzącego przy ścianie, który wydobrzał na tyle by rzucać w niego swoje magiczne zabawki.

Alec wprawnym ruchem serafińskiego miecza odrąbał olbrzymowi głowę, która potoczyła się z mokrym plaśnięciem po ziemi. Krew wyciekła małą fontanną i poplamiła twarz i ubranie chłopaka.

Nie zatrzymując się jednak na długo, łowca obrócił się elegancko na palcach do ostatniego przeciwnika, przerzucił miecz z jednej dłoni do drugiej. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie jesteście tacy twardzi jak wam się wydaje. – Prychnął. – Myślicie, że wasza moc zawsze was ocali. Idioci.

Zakręcił mieczem patrząc mu w oczy i ruszył do przodu. Nie zaatakował jednak tylko obserwował ruchy jego rąk. W końcu czarownik zaatakował trafiając go fioletową błyskawicą. Miecz wyleciał mu z osmolonej dłoni.

\- Sam mieczyk też nie wystarcza, łowco. – Warknął czarownik.

Wyczarował większą kulę mocy i rzucił w Aleca. Ten ledwo się uchyli, rzucając się na ziemię. Sięgnął ręką po miecz, ale ten był za daleko.

\- Zabiję cię. I tą sukę też.

Chłopak spojrzał w stronę czarownika akurat w momencie, gdy ten wycelował w niego kulę energii, większą od poprzedniej. Całe ciało Aleca bolało od poparzeń po atakach przeciwników, na dodatek był cały poturbowany przez to całe rzucanie się po ziemi.

Kiedy czarownik rzucił kule Alec miał siłę tylko po to by się zasłonić. Zdziwił się, gdy spodziewane uderzenie nie nadeszło. Odsłonił rękę i spojrzał na mężczyznę przed sobą. Stał patrząc się na Łowce, jego wzrok wypełniało bezbrzeżne zdumienie, a w jego brzuchu widniała ogromna dziura. W końcu czarownik padł na kolana i twarzą na chodnik.

Alec dyszał kompletnie wyprany z energii i patrzył na ciało swojego przeciwnika jakby spodziewał się, że to jakiś fortel, że zaraz się podniesie i go zabije. Ale oba ciała jak upadły, tak leżały. Łowca położył się na ziemi i zaczął uspokajać oddech. Poparzenia coraz bardziej dawały o sobie znak, jakby była w nich trucizna.

W końcu, chyba samą tylko silną wolą, przewrócił się na brzuch i zaczął czołgać w stronę kobiety. Ręką sprawdził czy oddychała. Owszem, klatka piersiowa kobiety unosiła się dosyć regularnie. Alec westchnął i położył jej rękę w okolicy obojczyka, czując bicie jej serca.

Nagle przed oczami zrobiło mu się czarno, poczuł jak coś go wsysało. Chciał się wyrwać, ale nie mógł. I wtedy coś zaczęło go wypychać, w jego głowie rozbłysło jasne światło, Alec otworzył oczy i przeczołgał się jak najdalej tej dziwnej kobiety. Światła latarni zapaliły się nagle z głośnym brzdękiem. Widocznie puścił jakiś czar. Leżał na chodniku, pod oknem witrynowym jakiegoś sklepu, a niedaleko leżały dwa trupy i nieprzytomna… czarownica? Do tej pory nie widział wszystko dokładnie przez ciemność, ale teraz zobaczył niebieską skórę kobiety i czerwoną mężczyzn. Alec otworzył oczy szerzej ze zdziwienia. Czerwona skóra i szponiaste ręce, czyli ci napastnicy byli Ifrytami, tak? To jakim cholera cudem atakowali go magią?

Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony poczuł, że nic go nie boli. Schylił się zobaczyć miejsca, w które został trafiony, ale bok, oprócz tego, że jego bluza i sweter były nadpalone nic mu nie było. Jego skóra była bez skazy.

Zdenerwowany podciągnął kolana pod głowę i zaczął się zastanawiać, co teraz. Magnus, no jasne! Zadzwoni do niego, a on na pewno coś wymyśli.

Wybrał jego numer na komórce Izzy i czekał.

\- Hallllo? – Czarownik odebrał telefon po długiej chwili.

Alec zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tu Alec, mam…

\- Alec, słonko ty moje, co tam u ciebie, kochanie?

\- Jesteś totalnie zalany, co? – Westchnął chłopak zrezygnowany.

\- Nieee, ledwie lekko pijany. A co? Oh, kochanie, błagam powiedz mi, że uciekłeś z tego więzienia! Muuuszę cię zobaczyć!

\- Tak, wyszedłem z instytutu i mam, kurwa mać, ogromne kłopoty, siedzę obok na wpół żywej czarodziejki, prawie zostałem zabity, a ty przez ten czas chlałeś! – Warknął wkurzony.

\- Co? – Magnus zaczął brzmieć o wiele trzeźwiej. – Gdzie jesteś, zaraz przyjadę.

\- Jasne, żebyś się zabił po drodze, jadąc za szybko po pijaku? Zdurniałeś do reszty. – Prychnął, a trybiki w jego mózgu pędziły na pełnych obrotach. – Słuchaj, zadzwoń do Natalie i powiedz jej, że mam kłopot. Niech do mnie zadzwoni to powiem jej gdzie ma przyjechać. A ty wróć do domu, przyjedziemy do ciebie.

\- Alec…

\- Zrób jak mówię! – I się rozłączył.

Wsadził komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni i przysunął się do kobiety. Dotknął ją, ale tym razem nic się na szczęście nie stało. Westchnął, nie miał wyboru, musiał ją zanieść w inne miejsce, ktoś w każdej chwili mógł ich tu zobaczyć, obok dwóch trupów. Schował miecz do pochwy na plecach i podniósł czarownicę. Była ciężka, ale całe szczęście nie aż tak, by nie mógł jej nieść. Ruszył chodnikiem starając trzymać się cieni. Przeszedł dwie ulice, gdy zatrzymał się obok niego samochód Natalie.

\- Alec! Przyjechałam najszybciej jak mogłam.

Popatrzył na nią tempo.

\- A-ale, skąd wiedziałaś…?

\- Zaklęcie śledzące. – Odparła dopadając go. Zerknęła na nieprzytomną czarownicę w jego ramionach. – Och, dobra, zapakuj ją do wozu i szybko ruszajmy. – Otworzyła przed nim tylne drzwi samochodu.

Jakoś sobie poradził i po paru sekundach pędzili na pełnym gazie do loftu Magnusa.

\- Ale napędziłeś nam stracha. – Westchnęła z ulgą. – Myślałam, że będziesz chociaż ranny…

Alec zawahał się czy wspomnieć o dziwnym uleczeniu, ale zdecydował przeciwko temu.

\- Ja… Jestem poobijany, ale bardziej martwiłem się o nią. No i zostawiłem dwa dziwnie wyglądające trupy na ulicy.

\- Podaj mi adres, zadzwonię po kogoś kto to posprząta. – Odpowiedziała od razu Natalie, poważnie i twardo, w sposób w który Alec myślał, że nie potrafiła się odezwać.

W tym momencie uświadomił sobie, a raczej uświadomił sobie bardziej, że przecież zna ją dopiero od tygodnia. Nie wiedział o niej nic oprócz niewiele znaczących faktów. Ale i tak ufaj jej najbardziej na świecie, zaraz po Magnusie.

Podał jej adres, który jakimś cudem poznał, a ta wklepała go w komórkę.

\- O nic się nie martw słonko, zajmę się tym.

Przez resztę krótkiej jazdy gapił się na nią zastanawiając nad ich szybką, wybuchową przyjaźnią. Kim ona w ogóle była? Czym się zajmowała? Ile ma lat i czy ma jakąś rodzinę? Będzie musiał się tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć.

* * *

Magnus był chory ze zmartwienia. Czy Alecowi na pewno nic nie jest? Wydawał się zdrowy, gdy rozmawiali, ale powiedział, że miał kłopoty, więc wszystko było możliwe. Czarownik nie miał pojęcia jak sobie poradzi jeśli okaże się, że coś mu się stało w czasie w którym on pił w jakimś nocnym klubie…

W końcu zabrzmiał upragniony dzwonek do drzwi. Szybko otworzył drzwi bez pytania kto to i otworzył szeroko drzwi. Chwile później na schodach pojawił się Alec niosący kogoś na rękach.

\- Alec… - Zaczął, ale nie skończył. Zamarł widząc, kogo dokładnie chłopak ma na rękach. – O mój Boże, Catarina?

\- Znasz ją? – Zdziwił się łowca, wchodząc do jego mieszkania.

\- Zabierzmy ją do sypialni gościnnej. Tak, to moja przyjaciółka. Co jej się stało?

Alec położył niebieską kobietę do łóżka. Dopiero teraz odpowiedział.

\- Nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać w instytucie, więc wyszedłem. Miałem zamiar pojechać do ciebie, ale w jednej chwili znalazłem się przy nieznanej mi ulicy i usłyszałem bójkę. Dwaj rośli mężczyźni stali nad nią, prawie ją zabili. – Pokręcił głową z ponurą miną. – A teraz to oni nie żyją. Ale nie to jest najdziwniejsze. To nie byli zwykli mężczyźni, tylko Ifryci. Na dodatek jakimś cholera sposobem posługiwali się magią.

Spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy. Twarz Magnusa wyrażała bezbrzeżne zdumienie, za to Natalie patrzyła w bok, pełna powagi, głęboko nad czymś myślała.

\- To niemożliwe. – Wydusił z siebie czarownik.

\- Nie do końca niemożliwe. – Odpowiedziała od razu Natalie.

Pozostała dwójka spojrzała na nią z pytaniem w oczach.

\- Wierzcie mi, wcale nie jest to nie możliwe. Ifryci, wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu mogą władać magią, ale nie mogą jej „produkować" czy jak to tam nazwać. – Zaczęła mówić i chodzić po pokoju. Wyglądała jakby prowadziła wykład. – Muszą ją od kogoś dostać. Jest pewna stara metoda, wielu czarowników umarło by pozostała nieznana. Nie bez przyczyny. Jakby innie się dowiedzieli, że mogą od tak zdobyć magię innych… wolę nawet nie myśleć ile czarowników by przez to zginęło. – Pokręciła głową zmartwiona.

\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? – Zapytał Magnus patrząc na nią jakby nigdy przedtem jej nie widział.

Natalie podniosła brew zaczepnie.

\- Wiem, że uznałeś mnie za młodszą od siebie, ale myliłeś się, dzieciaku. Na razie nie mogę powiedzieć za dużo, wystawiłabym was obu na zbyt duże niebezpieczeństwo. Mam mega potężnych wrogów. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – I jestem tu incognito. Prowadzę sprawę dla wysokiej rady czarowników, badam tajemnicze śmierci naszych drogich sióstr i braci. Trop przyprowadził mnie tutaj. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – I mam jedyną ofiarę, która przeżyła.

Spojrzała na Catarinę.

\- To chyba jakieś zrządzenie losu, że cię spotkałam, Alec. – Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. – Albo mój szósty zmysł. – Zażartowała.

Podeszła do kobiety na łóżku.

\- Mogę najpierw zobaczyć co jej jest, a dopiero później zaspokoić twoją ciekawość? – Zapytała Magnusa, który już otwierał usta nawet się nie odwracając.

Zawiesiła swoje dłonie nad czołem i sercem Catariny i zamknęła oczy. W pokoju zapadła cisza.

\- Chodź Alec, nie przeszkadzajmy jej. – Powiedział cicho Magnus, łapiąc chłopaka za rękę.

Rzucił ostatnie zatroskane spojrzenie na nieprzytomną przyjaciółkę i wyszedł. Przeszli się z powrotem do głównego salonu.

\- Magnus? – Zapytał zaniepokojony Alec.

Czarownik odwrócił się do niego i od razu znalazł się w ramionach nastolatka. Łowca objął go za szyję i przytulił do niego całym ciałem. Bliskość jego ciała była niezwykle relaksująca.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twojej przyjaciółki. Chciałbym móc znaleźć ją wcześniej.

Magnus uśmiechnął się czule i oddał uścisk swojego chłopaka. Łowcy, zawsze chcący zbawiać świat. I starał się poprawić mu nastrój. Co mu się udało.

\- Najważniejsze, że żyje. Dzięki tobie. Nie przejmuj się, mamy przecież tajemniczą potężną czarownicę, na pewno coś poradzi.

Alec zaśmiał się, tuląc głowę w jego szyję.

\- To ja miałem cię pocieszać, a nie ty mnie, Mags. – Wymamrotał.

\- Anda yang indach, Alexander. Aku cinta kamu. – Odpowiedział szeptem czarownik.

\- Co? Możesz przestać używać języka, którego nie rozumiem? Przynajmniej poza łóżkiem? – Odparł sfrustrowany łowca. – Czuję przez to jakby umykało mi coś ważnego.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, czując się lekko na sercu. Chłopak odwrócił do niego głowę i pocałował go słodko w usta. Czarownikowi momentalnie przyśpieszył puls, co nie zdarzało się często, choć coraz częściej w towarzystwie tego chłopaka. Oddał pocałunek momentalnie, pragnąc mu nim podziękować za pocieszenie i za to, że przy nim jest.

W końcu oddalili się od siebie, oddychając szybko.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść? – Zapytał Magnus po chwili wpatrywania się w intensywnie niebieskie oczy chłopaka.

\- Umieram z głodu. – Zaśmiał się ten na wydechu. – Najlepiej jakiś wielki, pyszny hamburger. Ale taki serio olbrzymi. – Rozmarzył się.

\- Zobaczmy, co można z tym zrobić. Mam jakieś ulotki w kuchni. Chodź.

* * *

Jak może zauważyliście jestem bez bety, więc jak są jakieś błędy to śmiało, mówcie…


	4. Magia

Natalie wypuściła swoją magię w ciało nieprzytomnej kobiety i pokierowała nią by dotrzeć do każdego zakątka jej ciała. W jednej sekundzie uleczyła jej złamane żebra, siniaki i inne otarcia. Wlała w nią trochę ze swojej energii. Jednak pacjentka i tak się nie wybudziła. Czarodziejka zmarszczyła brwi. To nie z ciałem kobiety coś było nie tak tylko z „duszą" czy jak inaczej to nazwać. Moc Natalie objęła całą nieprzytomną i już wiedziała. Ktoś wyssał z Catariny całą magię, zapewne ci dwaj ifryci.

Jakimś dziwnym sposobem magia i energia czarowników łączyła się ze sobą. Kiedy czarownik był zmęczony, ale pełen magii, mógł nią doskonale władać. Ale jeśli ktoś był prawie całkowicie wyprany z magii to robił się również zmęczony i nie mógł normalnie funkcjonować.

Natalie miała teorię, że kiedy moc któregoś z jej rodzeństwa była na wyczerpaniu, zaczynali oni czerpać również z ich energii witalnej. Robili się zmęczeni. To pomagało utrzymać magię jak najdłużej w ciele czarownika. Czarownica nie miała pojęcia, co się stanie, gdy wyczerpie się ona całkowicie, ale mogła przewidzieć, że nic dobrego.

A teraz miała przed sobą tego żywy przypadek.

Odsunęła ręce i westchnęła. Nie mogła robić nic pochopnie, mogło to skutkować śmiercią Catariny. Jej komórka zawibrowała. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz.

„Ciała usunięte, brak świadków. Ifryci."

„Dzięki." – Odpisała.

Wyszła z sypialni i powędrowała do salonu. Usłyszała wesoły śmiech w kuchni, więc ruszyła do swoich przyjaciół. Stanęła cicho przy drzwiach patrząc na szczęśliwą parę. Alec chichotał uroczo, zaróżowiony na twarzy, zasłaniając swój promienny uśmiech ręką. Naprzeciwko niego Magnus opierał się o kuchenną szafkę, z ulotkami i komórką w ręce, cały w skowronkach z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, przez który robił się jeszcze piękniejszy. Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem jakby widzieli tylko siebie. Zakochani w sobie do szaleństwa, miłością, która może się zdarzyć tylko raz w życiu, która nie zna żadnych granic.

Łączyła ich głęboka więź, chyba nie do końca z tego świata.

Natalie nie wiedziała skąd wie, ale była pewna, ta dwójka ma do zrobienia coś niezwykle ważnego i że już zawsze będą razem, nie ważne co.

\- Co jest takiego śmiesznego, co? – Zapytała wesolutko i podeszła do w podskokach.

Alec obrócił się do niej z błyszczącymi, całkowicie rozmarzonymi oczami.

\- Kiepski gust Magnusa w serialach. – Odpowiedział radośnie.

\- Niech zgadnę, te idiotyczne realisty show o modzie… Ah „Projekt runway"!

\- Trafiłaś w dziesiątkę!

Natalie wybuchnęła wesołym śmiechem.

\- Ej, proszę się ze mnie nie śmiać. – Bane udawał obrażonego.

\- Spokojnie. Ja ciągle oglądam seriale o gotowaniu typu „Piekielna kuchnia", więc wiem co czujesz, dzieciaku. – Natalie puściła do niego oczko.

Usiadła obok Alec'a przy stole. Westchnęła.

\- Pomyśleliście też o mnie zamawiając coś do żarcia? Głodna jestem, nie jadłam nic od obiadu. – Poskarżyła się.

\- Jasne, mam nadzieję, że lubisz chińszczyznę. – Odparł chłopak lekko.

Pokiwała głową gorliwie.

\- Co z Catariną? – Zapytał Magnus poważniejąc.

\- Ech, nieprzytomna, ale żywa. Miejmy nadzieję, że obudzi się sama w ciągu tygodnia, albo dwóch. Fizycznie nic jej nie jest, tylko z jej mocą coś nie tak. – Westchnęła. – Zajmiesz się nią, tak?

\- Oczywiście.

\- A teraz powiedz nam co to za tajna misja na której jesteś. Ktoś zabija czarowników, dlaczego?

Natalie pokiwała głową zgadzając się.

\- Masz racje, Alec, jestem wam to chyba winna. Muszę chyba zacząć od początku. Jakieś pięćset lat temu odwiedzałam mojego brata w Egipcie, był tam też taki jeden czarownik, nikt nie znał jego prawdziwego imienia, przezywał siebie Light. On jako jeden z nielicznych sam znalazł sposób by chłonąć magię innych. – Zamilkła na chwilę, zerkając na zainteresowanych jej opowieścią mężczyzn. – Oczywiście nie wykorzystywał tego by chodzić i zabierać czyjąś magię, ale chciał nią obdarować swoją żonę. No i udało mu się. Ale dziesięć lat później ona od niego odeszła, a on wylądował u nas topić smutki. Wszystko nam wyśpiewał. Wyglądało na to, że kobieta stała się kimś takim jak ifrycie, choć nie mogła posługiwać się magią, jeśli jej nie dostała od Lighta to przestała się starzeć, miała wzrok i co najgorsze, znała tajemnicę odbierania magii. Choć sama jej nie miała, nie stało to na przeszkodzie do jej zdobycia.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jak się domyślacie w końcu się wydało. Najpierw tylko to, że zwykły człowiek może posługiwać się magią, często posługiwała się nią lepiej niż sam czarownik. Wszyscy byli zafascynowani. – Natalie potarła podbródek po profesorsku. Była zafascynowana wspomnianymi wydarzeniami. – Zdołałam się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Chciałam ją chronić, nie obchodził mnie jej sekret, ale wiedziałam, że wiele potężnych czarowników może zechcieć jej go wydrzeć. Boję się pomyśleć jaki chaos by to spowodowało, totalna wojna, każdy chciałby być silniejszy niż jest i nikt nie chciałby być ofiarą. Zamknięty krąg. Ale wracając do głównego wątku, wiele osób nas odwiedzało by ją zobaczyć. No i w końcu jeden z przybyszów zdobył jej serce, seksowny, tajemniczy i szarmancki mężczyzna. Znielubiłam go jak tylko zaczął się do tej idiotki umizgiwać. Miałam oczywiście racje, okazało się, że domyślił się, że musiała w jakiś sposób zdobyć swoją moc. I wieść jakoś się rozniosła. Deo zostawił Inaję i powędrował w świat zostawiając po sobie jedynie trupy. Nie mogłam dopuścić by sprawy przybrały gorszy obrót. Razem z bratem i pomocą Lighta, ruszyliśmy dopaść Deo i zabić każdego kto stanie nam na drodze. Spiskowaliśmy, kłamaliśmy i zmylaliśmy tropy każdego kto chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o sprawie Inaji, zabiliśmy mnóstwo rządnych władzy drani i w końcu dorwaliśmy Deo. Po wielkiej walce zabiliśmy go i Inaję. Light nie mógł sobie wybaczyć i oddał nieśmiertelność swojemu ojcu. Od tamtej pory nic się nie działo. Aż miesiąc temu pojawiły się dwa trupy w Waszyngtonie. Po jakimś tygodniu zdołałam wybadać, że przez ostatnie miesiące znikali czarownicy i ifryci, w wielu miastach, ale nie w Nowym Jorku, a przecież to ważne miasto. Przyjechałam, więc tutaj sądząc, że wkrótce ktoś tu zaatakuje, miałam zamiar jakoś nawiązać kontakt z tutejszymi czarownikami i pilnować czy któryś nagle nie zniknie.

Zamilkła.

Alec i Magnus patrzyli na nią ponuro, myśląc nad czymś.

\- Natalie, a ty to umiesz? No wiesz… - Łowca zrobił dziwny ogólny gest, ale czarodziejka od razu zrozumiała.

\- Niestety, Inaja podzieliła się ze mną tym brzemieniem, ale użyłam tego tylko raz i zrobię to tylko jeszcze jeden raz. – Odparła z ponurą zaciekłością. – Tylko po to by zabić mojego ojca.

\- Jakie to uczucie?

Spojrzała na niego niedowierzając własnym uszom. Po cholerę mu była potrzebna ta wiedza.

\- Emmm… - Wyjąkała zdezorientowana. – To jakbyś wpadał do dziury bez dna i wysysał z kogoś światło. Trudno to kontrolować. – Odpowiedziała wreszcie poważnie.

Spojrzała mu w oczy, ale ten odwrócił wzrok i się zamyślił.

W tym momencie ocknął się za to Magnus.

\- No dobrze, czyli te dwie sprawy są połączone i ktoś wysysa z nas moc. Dlaczego? Po tak długim czasie… - Powiedział marszcząc brwi.

\- Dokładnie. To dobre pytania, na które jeszcze nie mam odpowiedzi. Mam nadzieję, że Catarina się obudzi i pomoże mi to zrozumieć. Dlatego masz o nią bardzo dbać.

\- Oczywiście.

W tej chwili zabrzmiał dzwonek. Czarownik pobiegł otworzyć. O nogi Alec'a otarł się kot, więc ten go złapał i zaczął głaskać.

\- Dlaczego zapytałeś się akurat o to? – Zapytała Natalie cicho gdy już byli sami.

\- Tak tylko z ciekawości. – Odparł chłopak wzruszając ramionami, co w ogóle jej nie przekonało.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Nie musisz się martwić, ja traktuję moje przyjaźnie bardzo poważnie i wiem, że ty swoje też.

\- Ja tylko… To… to nic. Naprawdę nic. Zapewne nic. – Zacinał się w odpowiedzi. – Tylko coś dziwnego się zdarzyło gdy ją ratowałem. Nie ma nic wspólnego z tym co powiedziałaś. Leżałem na ziemi, już myślałem, że tam zaraz umrę, ale potem w jednej chwili on celował do mnie z wielkiej kuli magii, a w następnej stoi z ogromną dziurą w bebechach. – Wyszeptał do niej szybko. – Nie mam pojęcia co to mogło być.

Natalie kiwnęła głową zastanawiając się, ale w tej chwili wszedł Magnus, więc odsunęli się od siebie trochę, niekomfortowo. Bane położył na stole siatkę i dwa pudełka z chińszczyzną.

\- Nikmati makanan Anda!* – Powiedział wesoło.

\- Terima kasih!** – Odpowiedziała Natalie płynnie. Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie widząc jego minę. – Więc pochodzisz z Indonezji. Jak miło.

\- Ach, tak. A ty skąd pochodzisz?

\- Z terenów Rosji, blisko Syberii. Niezbyt przyjazna okolica i na dodatek przyjebani starzy nie zostawili mi najlepszych wspomnień moich młodszych lat. – Zachichotała. – Na całe szczęście zawsze byłam taka inteligentna i zaradna. I znam wiele języków, więc nawet nie myślcie wyśmiewać się ze mnie w jakimś bo na pewno go znam i skopie wam dupy. – Zagroziła im żartobliwie.

\- Jasne!

Alec zajadał się swoim dużym burgerem i wszyscy jedli chwilę w ciszy. W końcu Natalie zerknęła na zegarek. Było po 23.

\- Do diabła, już tak późno. Ja się zwijam. Oczywiście razem z żarciem. – Powiedziała Natalie wstają. – Wy też nie siedźcie za długo, dzieciaczki jak wy już dawno powinny grzecznie spać. – Zaśmiała się wariacko i wypadła z kuchni, goniło ją głośne „Pa!" Alec'a.

Jedli dalej w komfortowym milczeniu. Alec zastanawiał ię głęboko nad tym co mówiła Natalie. Uczucie upadania do dziury bez dna, tak? Ale to przecież niemożliwe…

\- O czym tak myślisz?

Alec oprzytomniał i spojrzał na ukochanego.

\- O tym, że mamy wolną chate. – Zażartował sugestywnie powodując u czarownika wybuch śmiechu.

\- Kochanie, czy ty cały czas myślisz tylko o jednym?

\- Nie, tylko 95% mojego czasu. Pozostałe pięć myślę o jedzeniu. – Jego wypowiedź znowu spowodowała wybuch wesołości.

Magnus uśmiechnął się czule, przekrzywiając słodko głowę. Alec odstawił puste opakowanie na stół i oparł się wygodnie do tyłu, zaczął głaskać kotka leżącego wygodnie na jego kolanach.

\- Co tak patrzysz, słonko? – Zapytał zaczepnie. – Wspominasz czasy przed emeryturą, dziadku?

Bane skrzywił się zabawnie.

\- A jeszcze przed chwilą byłeś taki słodki.

\- Nigdy nie jestem słodki, tylko męski. – Zażartował.

Znowu zaczęli chichotać jak dwie nastolatki.

\- A ty jesteś uroczy. – Zaripostował po chwili łowca.

\- Naprawdę zaczynam się zastanawiać czy nie przenieść tej konwersacji do sypialni. – Wymamrotał Magnus przez dłoń zasłaniającą jego uśmiech.

\- Jaki z ciebie dobry właściciel, nie chcesz traumatyzować swoich mebli kuchennych. Jak to się mówi „co się zobaczyło to się nie odzobaczy". – Żartował łowca dalej, wpatrując się intensywnie w oczy czarownika. – Jest mi tu wygodnie, dziękuje bardzo. Może później.

Spojrzenie Magnusa zmieniło się z rozbawionego na nieprzeniknione.

\- Czy mi się wydaje czy wyostrzył ci się żart od ostatniego razu jak się widzieliśmy?

\- Może. A może lubię po prostu próbować nowych rzeczy. – Odparł Alec robiąc minę człowieka zastanawiającego się. Kot jakby czytając jego myśli wyskoczył z jego kolan na podłogę i pognał jak szalony do salonu.

\- Jakich to rzeczy? – Zapytał mężczyzna.

Alec myślał chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

\- Chyba najlepszym słowem które je opisuje jest „zboczone". – Oznajmił udając powagę.

Magnus wydał odgłos jakby się krztusił i wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Na Lilith, Alec, chyba nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. – Odpowiedział Alec wychylając się do przodu i całując go.

Zaczęło się od niewinnego, słodkiego pocałunku. Nie widząc kiedy, Lightwood wylądował na kolanach czarownika. Mężczyzna wsunął dłonie w jedwabiste, czarne włosy ukochanego przekrzywiając głowę jego głowę w jedną stronę. Uchylił językiem jego ustach pogłębiając pocałunek, wydobywając z niego zadowolony jęk. Dłonie Aleca zanurzyły się pod jego koszulę, głaszcząc i drapiąc jego brzuch i plecy. Gorliwie odpowiadał na wszystko, cokolwiek by Magnus nie wymyślił. W końcu czarownik oderwał się od jego ust i zaczął całować po szyi, ssąc i pieszcząc, wsłuchując się w urywany oddech chłopaka, z czasami nawet i jęki, jak w cudowną, unikalną muzykę. Zakręciło mu się lekko w głowie od niesamowitego szczęścia i przyjemności. Chciał się z nim dzisiaj kochać.

Jednak Alec był taki młody, no i dopiero co się poznali (tydzień temu). Wtedy byli kompletnie zalani i nie do końca się kontrolowali. Czy on na pewno tego chciał?

Magnus odchylił lekko głowę i spojrzał na zarumienionego chłopaka w ramionach. Oczy miał zamknięte, oddech ciężki, urywany, usta cudownie czerwone i wilgotne od jego pocałunków. Kłamałby, ktokolwiek śmiałby twierdzić, że widział cudowniejszy widok niż ten.

Chłopak uchylił powieki i popatrzył na niego namiętnie.

\- Co? – Głos miał cudownie zachrypnięty i seksowny. Czarownik przełknął ślinę.

Trzymaj się chłopie, pomyślał.

\- Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy… brać te rzeczy trochę wolniej? – Zapytał.

\- Wolniej? Aaa rozumiem. – Odparł po chwili Alec, uśmiechnął się leciutko. – Chcesz bym ci najpierw obciągnął?

Po raz pierwszy w jego życiu Magnusa Bane'a totalnie zatkało.

\- Co? To…to znaczy…nie o…

\- Więc nie chcesz bym ci obciągnął? – Dopytał się chłopak, lekko zawiedziony.

\- Eeee… To nie tak, że nie chcę…

\- No to ustalone. – Zawyrokował Alexander znowu go całując.

To zamknęło Magnusowi buzię i wyłączyło wątpliwości. Na Lilith, ten łowca naprawdę chciał pójść do łóżka z niedawno poznanym czarownikiem, po pijaku czy na trzeźwo. Nastolatki i ich energia…

Ich pocałunek powoli zmieniał się w coraz bardziej naglący, zachłanny i namiętny. Przerywali go tylko na sekundę by zaczerpnąć powietrza i wracali do niego z nową energią. Alec oderwał usta od jego ust i zaczął sunąć nimi w dół szczęki czarownik, zostawił mokre pocałunki na jego szyi. Ssał, gryzł i pieścił jego skórę, wyciągając z Magnusa ciche westchnięcia rozkoszy.

Jego dłoń sunęła w dół jego klatki piersiowej aż sięgnął do rozporka i zaczął go rozpinać.

Złapała go dłoń Magnusa.

\- Wow, wow, co tu się wyprawia? – Zapytał seksownie zachrypniętym głosem.

\- To co obiecałem, tak? – Odparł Alec cichym zalotnym tonem. Pocałował go słodko w usta.

Rozpiął rozporek do końca, zacisnął dłoń na jego penisie i zaczął nią poruszać, w dół i w górę. Magnus jęknął cicho, ale Alec pocałował go namiętnie wkładając mu język do ust, tłumiąc dźwięki, które czarownik wydawał. Po ręką łowcy jego członek szybko stał się twardy i gorący.

\- Chryste. – Wymamrotał mężczyzna próbując złapać oddech.

\- Nie, to tylko ja. – Odparł Alec z seksownym uśmiechem.

Cmoknął go jeszcze raz w usta i ześliznął się z niego na podłogę. Bane'owi zrobiło się cholernie gorąco, gdy zobaczył swojego chłopaka przed nim na kolanach. Dobrze, że siedział na krześle inaczej mógłby się przewrócić z wrażenia.

Alec pochylił się w jego stronę, wziął go ust główkę jego członka i zaczął ssać. Czarownik westchnął na przyjemne uczucie rozchodzące się po jego ciele. Oblizał usta, jedną dłoń wsunął w jego włosy, a drugą zacisnął mocno na siedzeniu krzesła. Z przyjemnością obserwował jak chłopak porusza głową, a jego twardy członek znika w jego mokrych, gorących ustach raz za razem. To było nieziemsko seksowne i podniecające.

Magnus pozwalał by przyjemność wypełniała go cudownymi falami, ale nie pozwalał by nim zawładnęły. Chciał by ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej i nie doprowadziła go na skraj. Nie był samolubem do cholery, nie miał zamiaru być jedynym, który będzie czuł się wprost zaje-kurwa-biście. Zwalniał chłopaka, gdy ten zaczynał przyśpieszać.

W końcu Alec wysunął go z ust, oddychając szybko. Oparł się o kolano kochanka.

\- Podoba ci się to w ogóle? – Zapytał prostolinijnie.

Magnus stłumił chichot.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. – Aż za bardzo, pomyślał.

\- Dobrze. Bo to nie tak, że w ogóle wiem co robie…

No tak. Czarownik nie mógł wprost uwierzyć, że za tym cudownym chłopakiem nie łaziły tłumy fanek.

Złapał Aleca za ramię i podniósł, wstali razem na nogi. Czarownik pocałował go namiętnie, chłopak oddał go gorliwie. Jednak ten odwrócił go plecami do siebie jednym ruchem ręki, przytulił do siebie i zaczął oddawać mokre całusy na jego szyi. Jego dłoń wsunęła się w spodnie łowcy, zaciskając na zaniedbanym do tej pory członku. Alec westchnął zadowolony.

\- Pochyl się do przodu i połóż ręce na stole. – Wymamrotał mu na ucho Magnus, rozpinając rozporek jego spodni.

\- Na twoje życzenie, panie. – Odpowiedział chłopak zalotnie.

Magnus popchał go do przodu trochę bardziej brutalnie niż zamierzał, ale Alec tylko jęknął i zrobił to co mu kazano. Czarownik pstryknięciem pozbył się z niego ubrań od pasa w dół, przez co chłopak westchnął zdumiony nagłym zimnem.

Bane wszedł w niego dwoma palcami z wyczarowanym lubrykantem i zaczął przygotowywać. Powoli wsuwał i wysuwał się z niego, doczarowując więcej pożytecznego smaru. Alec opuścił głowę pomiędzy ramiona i mruczał cicho co jakiś czas, zrelaksowany i niecierpliwy. Czarownik dodał trzeci palec i zaczął go rozciągać, wchodząc głęboko, docierając do jego prostaty. Za każdym razem gdy docieraj do tego miejsca Alec wydawał urocze jęki. W końcu zdecydował, że chłopak jest przygotowany, wyciągnął z niego palce. Położył dłonie po bokach jego bioder i wszedł w niego powoli, trzymając chłopaka by się nie poruszał. Ten wydał z siebie zadowolone westchnięcie.

Gdy już wszedł cały zaczął się wolno poruszać, ledwie z niego wychodząc. Nie było w tej chwili lepszego miejsca niż gorące wnętrze Aleca. Za każdym razem trafiał w ten punkt. Oboje mieli urywane oddechy i gorące rumieńce na twarzach. Kochali się najpierw powoli, wczuwając się w odczuwaną przyjemność, w miarę szybko lecącego czasu coraz szybciej. Paznokcie łowcy drapały blat stołu, kiedy Magnus wchodził w niego coraz bardziej porywczo, mocniej, brutalniej.

\- Magnus, Magnus, Magnus… - Powtarzał chłopak jak mantrę.

Magnus zaklął po indonezyjsku, pochylił się do przodu, opierając się o krawędzie stołu. Alec poruszał niecierpliwie biodrami będąc na skraju świadomości od nadmiaru nieziemskiej przyjemności. Jęczał i klął jak szewc, w końcu doszedł mocno. Magnus oplótł jego pierś ramieniem i przytulił do siebie. Zaczął go całować po szyi i ssać tak mocno, że na pewno zostanie ślad. Zatopił mocno zęby w części w której szyja łączy się z ramieniem. Alec zasyczał z przyjemności pomieszanej z bólem i doszedł ponownie, Magnus zaraz po nim.

Czarownik oderwał od niego zęby i poczuł w ustach krew. Dotknął swoich ust i zobaczył na palcach czerwony ślad. Spojrzał na szyję Aleca i zobaczył krwawy odcisk jego zębów.

Cofnął się lekko, wychodząc z niego. Chłopak wydał lekkie westchnienie i odwrócił się chwiejnie, oczy ciągle miał jeszcze zamglone przez seks.

\- Na anioła, to było coś. – Uśmiechnął się jak szaleniec.

Spoglądał na Magnusa z uśmiechem.

\- Ja… przepraszam. Ugryzłem cię dość mocno.

Alec zmarszczył brwi próbując sobie przypomnieć kiedy rzeczona rzecz miała miejsce. W końcu dotknął lekko szyi i rozsmarował sobie swoją krew na palcach.

\- Och. To nic, miewałem gorsze rany. – Zaśmiał się.

Usiadł na swoim krześle i przeciągnął się. Spojrzał na wciąż stojącego w miejscu kochanka.

\- Słonko, schowaj zaganiacza. – Zaczął chichotać.

Magnus nagle się ocknął i zaczerwienił.

\- Ach, tak. – Zapiął rozporek. Alec zaczął śmiać się głośniej.

\- Gdzie moje spodnie? – Zapytał.

Magnus rozejrzał i zobaczył je na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu. Podał je swojemu chłopakowi. Ten założył najpierw bokserki, a potem swoje czarne skórzane spodnie. Westchnął.

\- Musimy to robić częściej. Raz na tydzień to zdecydowanie za mało.

Czarownik od razu się z nim zgodził. Alec sprawdził telefon i ponownie westchnął.

\- Siostra każe wracać. A raczej kazała. Godzinę temu. – Skrzywił się.

\- Odwiozę cię. – Powiedział głosem nieznającym sprzeciwu.

\- Nie mamy zbytnio farta, co? – Zaczął marudzić Alec. – Jak się spotkamy to mamy tylko parę godzin i znowu muszę wracać do mojego… więzienia. Tym razem mam wszystko gdzieś będę się wyrywał co dwa dni w nocy. Co ty na to. Będziemy mogli porozmawiać twarzą w twarz. Nie będę się wysypiać, ale kij z tym.

\- Jestem za. – Zgodził się Mag. – Ale tylko jeśli będę po ciebie przyjeżdżał i cię odwoził.

Łowca kiwnął głową, że się zgadza.

\- Poczekaj. – Czarownik wymknął się na chwilę z kuchni i wrócił z małym telefonem. – Dla ciebie, ma zapisany mój numer.

\- Dziękuję. – Alec uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie.

Pocałowali się delikatnie.

\- Dobra, chodź. Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Jechali w komfortowym milczeniu. Alec wycierał przed lusterkiem krew z szyi. Widniał pod nią niezły ślad po zębach.

\- Niezłą musisz mieć szczękę. – Mruknął Alec z podziwem. Zaśmiał się cicho.

Zajechali pod instytut.

\- Koniec przejażdżki.

Chłopak spojrzał na czarownika, ale nie wysiadł.

\- Hmmm, o co chodzi? – Zapytał starszy mężczyzna.

\- Nabrałem niezłej ochoty na seks w samochodzie. – Powiedział Alec niskim tonem.

Magnus spojrzał na niego zastanawiając się.

\- To ściągaj spodnie. – Odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem.

W czasie kiedy chłopak z ochotą zrzucał ciuchy, mężczyzna rzucił czar na szyby samochodu. Po chwili Alec wdrapał się na kolana kochanka i zaczął go całować. Magnus odpowiedział równie ochoczo, rozpinając rozporek, a potem ściągając z niego wkurzający sweter. Zamknął usta na jego sutku ssąc i gryząc aż usłyszał jęki z ust ukochanego. Ustawił swojego penisa i wszedł w niego głęboko, do końca. Łowca krzyknął cicho z nagłej przyjemności i zaczął wiercić biodrami, unosić je i opuszczać na twardy członek mężczyzny. Obojgu puściły jakiekolwiek zahamowania. Kochali się gwałtownie, mocno. W samochodzie szybko zrobiło się gorąco i parno. Słychać było ich jęki i przekleństwa. W końcu doszli tak gwałtownie jak się kochali. Alec opadł na ramię Magnusa i oddychał ciężko przy jego uchu. Czarownik zobaczył na jego szyi znak po jego zębach i poczuł dziką satysfakcje, że zdołał go zaznaczyć. Alexander był jego i tylko jego.

Rzeczony chłopak przytulił się do niego mocno.

\- Nie chcę tam wracać. – Wymamrotał.

\- Ja też nie chcę byś tam wracał. Ale twoja rodzina na ciebie czeka.

Odpowiedziało mu prychnięcie i jakieś niemrawe pomruki.

\- Co tam mamroczesz?

\- Co to za rodzina, która mnie więzi tylko dlatego, że raz poszedłem sobie wypić.

\- Twoja. – Zaśmiał się Magnus.

Alexander spojrzał na niego i też się uśmiechnął.

\- Dobra, zbieram się. – Westchnął.

Jakoś się z niego zsunął i szybko ubrał. Czarownik złapał go za ramię.

\- Daj, uzdrowię ci to. – Mruknął pokazując na jego szyję.

\- Nie, nie, daj spokój, to nic. – Chłopak odepchnął jego rękę jakby go parzyła. – Narysuję sobie w domu iratze i tyle.

Wyszedł z samochodu, pomachał do kierowcy i zniknął.

* * *

Czując, że dopada go zmęczenie, Alec doczłapał do swojego pokoju. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył zapalone światło, a zaraz potem Maxa leżącego na jego łóżku, z rozłożonymi po dziecinnemu rączkami, na jego brzuchu leżał otwarty stary komiks Aleca.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się czując jak ciepło rozlewa mu się po sercu. Zdjął buty, zgasił duże i ruszył do łóżka. Zapalił małą lampkę na stoliku nocnym, przesunął lekko Maxa, nie chcąc go budzić, ale ten otworzył nagle oczy.

\- Alec, już jesteś. – Mruknął mały, zaspany.

\- A więc to ty, mały urwisie, pożyczasz sobie moje komiksy, co? – Zaśmiał się łowca.

\- Mhm. Przepraszam, że tak bez pytania.

\- Nie martw się. – Odpowiedział zmęczonym tonem Alec. – Co powiesz na taką umowę, ty nie powiesz rodzicom, że się wymknąłem, a ja kupię ci jakieś fajne mangi i je sobie poczytamy, co?

\- Tak! Jakieś o walkach i demonach i wojownikach i magach… - Zawołał Max wesoło podskakując dupą na łóżku.

Alec położył się, przykrył kołdrą i zamknął oczy. Wymruczał coś na znak zgody. Braciszek wpakował się pod kołdrę obok niego i położył główkę na jego piersi, przytulił się do niego. Ręka łowcy na oślep zgasiła lampkę.

\- Dziwnie pachniesz. – Wymruczał nagle Max.

\- Tak?

\- Mhmmm, ale ładnie…

Alec zachichotał i zaraz zasnął.

* * *

Ło Boże, ale się napisałam! I jestem coraz lepsza w opisie sexów, nie uważacie? Huehuehue… Jak to pisałam siostra łaziła po pokoju i raz po raz musiałam przerywać, żenujące jest pisanie takiego czegoś XD I niestety w ogóle nie podnieca czytanie własnych erotyków Smuteczek. A kolejny rozdzialik się pisze! I akcja zapierdala jak szalona!

A od pisania sexów trudniejsze jest jeszcze pisanie walk, nie jestem przecież jakąś specjalistką od broni…


	5. Spiski

Sala była ogromna, wysokie ściany wykonane z dziwnego ciemnego kamienia przechodziły w kopułowaty dach, rzeźbiony we wzoru przywołujące na myśl potępione dusze, albo splecione ze sobą kości. Po jednej stronie były ogromne drzwi z ciemnego drewna, a na nich zostały wymalowane obrazy tortur. W Sali było dużo wnyk i kolumn grubych jak stare dęby i tak też wyglądające. Idąc dość długo od drzwi dochodziło się do podwyższenia z pokruszonymi schodami na których stały trzy trony, po środku największy, obok dwa mniejsze, ale tak samo złowieszcze i brzydkie.

To właśnie na jednym z nich, tym po prawej, siedział mężczyzna w kapturze rzucającym nieprzenikniony cień na jego twarz, wystawały z niego tylko długie czarne włosy, opadające z przodu na przód jego ciemnego płaszcza.

Przed nim stała kobieta w ładnej zielonej kurtce zarzuconej na granatowe rurki i ciemno niebieską bluzeczkę. Wyglądała w tej Sali dziwnie nie na miejscu.

\- Dwaj nasi czarownicy zaginęli w akcji. Zostali posłani po czarownicę, o której wspominałaś, do Nowego Jorku. – Powiedział zimno mężczyzna.

\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną, panie? Chyba nie uważacie, że jestem za to w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialna? Powiedziałam wszystko co mogłam by ułatwić im znalezienie Catariny. – Odpowiedziała kobieta. W jej głosie słychać było niepewność i odrobinę strachu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Zaśmiał się zimno czarnowłosy. – Jednak teraz kiedy zaginęli musimy się dowiedzieć, co zaszło. Nowy Jork to twoje terytorium, prawda? Chcemy żebyś zajęła się tą sprawą. Nie chcemy żeby znowu przydarzyła nam się jakaś wpadka, co? Po Waszyngtonie mogłaby… przykuć niepotrzebną uwagę.

Kobieta przez chwilę nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć.

\- Jak chcesz, panie. Ale nie byłam tam od dawna.

\- Oczywiście dostaniesz od nas najlepszą pomoc. – Zaakcentował słowo „najlepszą". – Dowiedz się, co tam się dokładnie stało, poinformuj nas o tym. Nie rób nic pochopnie! Wiesz chyba co się z tobą stanie jeśli nas zawiedziesz, albo co gorsze, zdradzisz. – Wysyczał zimno, groźnie, aż kobieta wzdrygnęła się ze strachu.

\- Nie zawiodę, mój panie. – Przyrzekła i ukłoniła się nisko.

Mężczyzna na tronie kiwnął głową zadowolony.

\- Doskonale. A, jeszcze coś. Pamiętam jak mówiłaś, że ten czarownik… Magnus, jakoś tak mu chyba było, na pewno nie jest tym kogo szukamy. Jednak… w tej sytuacji lepiej mieć pewność, prawda? Zajmij się i nim. Ma być martwy do końca tygodnia. – Dokończył twardo, wstał i wyszedł.

* * *

Magnus wszedł do baru pewnym krokiem i usiadł przy stoliku. Był wieczór, więc większość miejsc była już zajęta, ale nie było tłoku. Wysoka, czerwono włosa, piękna kelnerka ubrana obcisłe ciuchy podeszła do niego z szerokim, ładnym uśmiechem.

\- Dobry wieczór, podać coś do picia?

\- A co by pani poleciała? – Zapytał. – Jakie drinki są u was najlepsze?

\- Hmm, blueberry drink albo kociołek szamana są naprawdę dobre i nieźle kopią. – Kelnerka uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. Taki przystojny mężczyzna nie zdarzał się na co dzień w tym barze. Po za tym było w nim coś co zachęcało do poznania go bliżej. Może to szczęście, które aż od niego biło.

\- Po proszę to pierwsze.

\- Doskonały wybór, zaraz przyniosę. – Zatrzepotała do niego rzęsami i zniknęła między stolikami.

Czarownik rozsiadł się wygodnie, zaczął stukać długimi paznokciami o stolik. Widocznie na kogoś czekał.

\- Już jestem. – Mruknął mężczyzna siadając na krześle naprzeciwko.

Był wysoki i nawet przystojny, swoje niesamowite białe włosy zaczesał na prawy bok. Ubrał się zwyczajnie, w stosunku do swojego znajomego.

\- Ragnor, jak miło mi cię zobaczyć.

Przyjaciel uśmiechnął się ledwo, ledwo, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć bo podeszła kelnerka z drinkiem na podstawce w ręku.

\- Proszę. – Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie.

Magnus kiwnął lekko głową, za to Ragnor wpatrzył się w nią z zachwytem. Niestety dziewczyna ledwo go zauważyła.

\- A co dla ciebie, Rag? – Zapytał Bane.

Kelnerka niechętnie spojrzała na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Ech, jasne piwo. Dziękuję.

Kelnerka pokiwała tylko głową i niechętnie sobie poszła. Białowłosy niedowierzająco pokręcił głową.

\- Jak ty to robisz? Wszystkie kobiety lgną do ciebie jak pszczoły do miodu. – Odparł zazdrośnie. – Nawet ta kelnerka na ciebie leci.

\- Ech, serio? – Zdziwił się, kompletnie nieświadomy do tej pory Magnus. Obrócił się w stronę stolików, a gdy napotkał wzrok czerwonowłosej, ta się uśmiechnęła. Niektóre z kobiet też zdawały się zerkać w ich stronę. – To pewnie moja aura miłości. Na nich nieszczęście i moje szczęście jestem w spełnionym związku i zamierzam w nim być bardzo długo. – Zaświergotał uśmiechając się szeroko.

Ragnor przewrócił oczami zirytowany. Magnus po wielu latach znowu był zakochany, a on jak zwykle sam.

\- Ach tak, więc twój nocny łowca jeszcze cię nie rzucił? Gdybym był tobą nie nakręcałbym się tak. Wszyscy wiedzą, że dla nich na pierwszym miejscu jest ratowanie świata, a potem Clave. – Powiedział złośliwie.

Bane odpowiedział mu wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Uh-huh, jad ci ścieka z ust, Raggie. Zazdrościsz mi bo wiecznie jesteś sam. – Zadrwił. – Masz za duże wymagania na kogoś ta przeciętnego jak ty.

\- Spierdalaj.

\- Co za elokwencja…

Kelnerka postawił piwo przed mężczyzną. Oboje nawet na nią nie spojrzeli.

\- Lepiej powiedz co z Catariną. – Warknął Ragnor obrażony.

\- Bez zmian. – Westchnął Magnus. – Nie mamy pojęcia o co chodzi, ale ciągle się nie budzi, jej magia też jakby stanęła. Ale minęło dopiero parę dni więc…

\- Co za koszmar. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś chciałby ją skrzywdzić.

\- Taa, ja też. Moja przyjaciółka o której ci opowiadałem jest przekonana, że niedługo coś się stanie. Czekamy żeby w końcu odkryć kto za tym stoi. Dlatego uważaj na siebie, dobra? Wielu czarowników już zaginęło, prawdopodobnie nie żyją.

\- Jasne… - Ragnorowi zadzwonił telefon.

Wyjął go i sprawdził. Spojrzał na Magnusa.

\- To Rafael. – Odparł z uśmiechem. – No co tam?

Czarownik mruczał coś do telefonu wyglądając na zadowolonego i po chwili mina mu zrzedła.

\- Właśnie siedzi przede mną. – Powiedział nagle, mając na myśli swojego przyjaciela. Popatrzył na niego i powiedział: - Camille wróciła, właśnie przyjechała do Hotelu Dumont.

Magnus zamrugał zdziwiony.

\- Co?

Ale Ragnor już go nie słuchał. Rozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z przyjacielem i się rozłączył.

\- Dlaczego wróciła? – Spytał Bane.

\- Niczego nie wyjaśniła. Po prostu przyjechała i się rozgościła. Myślę, że Rafael nieźle się teraz wścieka, przyzwyczaił się do rządzenia. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Magnus pokiwał głową zamyślony. Zostawił swojego wpół wypitego drinka i położył obok niego pieniądze. Wstał, ale zanim wyszedł odwrócił się jeszcze do Ragnora.

\- Wiesz, myliłem się. Nie jesteś wiecznie sam. – Powiedział do zdziwionego przyjaciela. – Masz przecież swojego chłopaka Rafaela. Zabierz się w końcu za niego. – I zaczął się śmiać.

Nie obrócił się już by zobaczyć całą czerwoną twarz czarownika i spojrzeń jakie ludzie mu rzucali.

* * *

W rzeczy samej, ich związek był bardzo spełniony. Ostatniej nocy gdy Alec wymknął się do niego, Magnus zabrał na randkę go do znanej, późno zamykanej kręgielni i doskonale się tam bawili się. W końcu zjedli coś w lofcie czarownika, oglądali całkiem niezły film w telewizji i kochali się na kanapie. Alec dostał od niego parę mang, o które wcześniej poprosił. Późną nocą, a raczej nad ranem, Magnus podwiózł go do domu, kochali się w samochodzie (co stało się dla nich jakby tradycją) i musieli się rozstać.

Alexander zasnął bardzo późno, obok braciszka, który na niego czekał i był teraz niewyspany. Co nie było dobre, zważywszy na to, że ćwiczył teraz walkę z Jace'em, który był na niego wściekły przez to, że ten odmówił bycia jego parabatai. W dzień przed ceremonią Alec przyszedł z nim porozmawiać i powiedział mu, że nie może przyrzec, że nie pójdzie tam gdzie Jace nie będzie mógł i nie może zawrzeć z nim tak głębokiej więzi bo nie wie co może się stać w przyszłości.

Złotowłosy zażądał by ten mu powiedział jakie to zdarzenia Alec ma na myśli, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi.

Starszy łowca nie mógł zostać parabatai Jace'a, nie, kiedy jego związek z czarownikiem może doprowadzić do wielu nieprzyjemnych dla Aleca sytuacji. Nie mógł pozwolić by jego rodzina przez niego cierpiała, a złotowłosy był wytykany palcami z powodu swojego brata geja i zdrajcę (za którego niektórzy mogą go wziąć). Ale także w razie gdyby został wykluczony z Clave nie chciał, by chłopak miał z nim jakieś bliższe więzi. Miał zadatki na doskonałego wojownika i nikt nie powinien mu w tym przeszkadzać.

Alec przegrał po raz dziesiąty tego dnia. Nawet się nie starał.

\- No co jest? Pozbieraj się wreszcie i zacznij walczyć na poważnie. – Warknął Jace.

Starszy chłopak spojrzał na niego z dołu i podniósł się razem z bronią. Złotowłosy znowu zaatakował. Dwa razy jego ciosy zostały leniwie sparowane. Nagle Alec cofnął się szybko i skoczył do przodu uderzając Jace'a boleśnie w bok i kopem w udo posyłając go do przodu na ziemię.

\- Nie daj gniewowi sobą zawładnąć. – Odparł chłodno Alec.

Jego przeciwnik obrócił się i spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

\- Cały ranek ćwiczysz jak dziadek, a teraz odpierdalasz jakieś kamikaze poruszając się szybciej niż dotąd?

\- Chciałeś przecież żebym był poważny. – Rozłożył ramiona z szyderczym uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz być moim parabatai?

\- Bo kiedyś mogę iść gdzieś gdzie ty nie będziesz mógł.

Jace tylko prychnął.

\- Daj spokój? Myślisz, że rodzice się ciebie wyprą bo wolisz facetów?

Tym razem to Alec prychnął.

\- Mniej więcej. – Może sam będzie zmuszony odejść.

Coraz bardziej zastanawiała go dziwna sytuacja z Catariną i tym dziwnym ifrytem. Ale ciągle nie miał na to odpowiedzi.

Ruszył do zbrojowni nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki swojego brata. Zabrał swój łuk i poszedł ćwiczyć strzelanie. To do jednego celu to do drugiego. Ruchome cele były najtrudniejsze, ale je też załatwił z niewiarygodną celnością. W końcu uśmiechnął się do siebie i poszedł wyciągnąć wszystkie strzały.

Alec już parę dni temu zauważył, że polepszył mu się refleks, cel i szybkość. Jego uderzenia nabrały mocy. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z tym faktem. Musiał w końcu opowiedzieć o wszystkim Magnusowi i Natalie. Ale jeśli to nic to tylko się wygłupi.

Poszedł z bronią do swojego pokoju i zobaczył koło łóżka swojego braciszka bawiącego się żołnierzykami. Uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Pokochał spędzanie z nim czasu, Max nie był jak inne dzieci. Mówił poważniej, był bardziej dowcipny, niezwykle inteligentny, lojalny. Od czasu tamtej nocy łączyła ich jakaś więź, jakby Alec w końcu zarejestrował, że ten czarnowłosy, szarooki chłopiec to jego brat z krwi i kości.

Było to niezwykle dziwne, ale i dobre.

\- Czołem brachu. – Potargał mu włosy.

\- O jesteś! Chcę kolejny rozdział Tenjou Tenge.

\- Ale tam są sceny niedozwolone do lat 18. – Magnus chyba ich nie przejrzał jak je wybierał.

\- Eee tam, co ty, myślisz, że nie wiem jak się dzieci robi?

Alec zaśmiał się w głos.

\- Jesteś zbyt inteligentny by tego nie wiedzieć. No dobrze, zgadzam się. Ale tylko jeśli będziesz czytał razem ze mną. – Złapał mangę leżącą na biurku i usiadł na łóżku. Max zaraz do niego dołączył.

Czytali razem przez godzinę, przy okazji ucząc chłopca czytać. Ten niezwykle szybko się uczył.

\- Chciałbym być już dorosły i wychodzić z domu jak ty. – Wymamrotał nagle Max. – Chodziłbym do biblioteki i czytał dużo mang, albo bym się zaprzyjaźnił z kimś w moim wieku i byśmy się bawili razem. Jestem tu zamknięty i wiecznie tylko sam.

\- Przecież masz mnie, Izzy, Jace'a…

\- To nie to samo! – Naburmuszył się. – Chcę mieć przyjaciół, a nie niańki! Bez obrazy.

Alec zaśmiał się.

\- Nie obraziłem się. Też tak myślę. Naprawdę za mało wychodzisz. To nie dobrze dla takiego kurdupla jak ty, witamina D i te sprawy. – Odpowiedział udając powagę.

\- Ejj! Tak bardzo złośliwy! – Burknął Max i uderzył go w ramię.

\- Mówię tylko prawdę!

Zaczęli się wesoło kłócić, ale w końcu leżeli na łóżku i chichotali razem. Nagle ktoś wpadł do pokoju.

\- Aaaaaleccc! Chodź ze mną potrenować! Jace gdzieś się schował, a ja muszę w końcu trochę poćwiczyć walke wręcz, nie? – Isabelle podbiegła do łóżka z niezadowoloną miną i zaczęła go ciągnąć za rękę.

\- Ej no, cholera, nie rozdwoję się przecież. Teraz czytam mangi z Maxem! – Powiedział wyrywając rękę z jej uścisku i tuląc szyję chłopczyka ramieniem ze śmiechem.

\- Dusisz mnie ty! – Zawołał wspomniany bijąc go lekko palcami po boku.

\- Oj Max na pewno się nie obrazi, prawda? – Zapytała słodko Izzy.

Najmłodszy chłopiec skrzywił się, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty oddawać brata siostrze, sam chciał trochę z nim powalczyć na miecze i pobawić się w Jedi.

\- Widzisz, jednak nie chce! – Zawyrokował Alec widząc jego minę.

\- No weeeeź! – Zawyła dziewczyna.

\- No dobra. – Odparł Maxwell wbrew siebie i rzucił się na łóżko obrażony.

\- Wrócę zanim się obejrzysz! – Zawołał jeszcze straszy łowca przy drzwiach.

Chłopczyk wstał z łóżka i zaczął zbierać swoje żołnierzyki. Rozłożył je znowu na podłodze, położył się obok i zaczął nimi bawić. Jak zawsze kiedy nikt nie miał dla niego czasu, czyli prawie zawsze.

Jego starsze rodzeństwo przynajmniej miało siebie, byli w podobnym wieku, wszędzie chodzili razem, mieli swoje sprawy. On był młodszy, rodzice wiecznie kazali mu zostawać w instytucie, uczyć się, nie miał nikogo oprócz nich (wiecznie zabieganych) i rodzeństwa(w swoim kółku wzajemnej adoracji). W Alicante nie było lepiej. Inne rodziny z dziećmi siedziały w swoich instytutach w różnych miastach, ale tam przynajmniej mógł chodzić na spacery, zwiedzać wszystko.

No i wreszcie Alec się wyłamał. Miał teraz własne sprawy, życie, na zewnątrz. I Max mu tego tak strasznie zazdrościł. Też chciał mieć kogoś z kim by się dobrze bawił, wymykałby się z domu, spacerowaliby po całym Nowym Jorku i zabijali wolny czas.

Nagle coś zaczęło dzwonić. Melodia była wkurzająco pogodna. W końcu Max zdołał znaleźć źródło dźwięku, tam, wysoko na szafie dzwoniła komórka. Co dziwne bo telefon Aleca został skonfiskowany. No, ale teraz wszystkiego się po nim spodziewał, a już na pewno nieposłuszeństwa. Jak urośnie będzie dokładnie taki sam!

Stanął przed wysokim meblem i wyciągnął rękę. Skoncentrował się i po chwili komórka zleciała mu do wyczekującej dłoni. Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Halo?

\- Eee… Ummm… Kto mówi? – Zapytał ktoś po drugiej stronie.

\- Cóż, nie Alec. – Odpowiedział Max sarkastycznie. – A kto pyta?

\- Nieważne.

\- Czyżbyś był tajemniczym przyjacielem do którego Alec wybiera się prawie każdej nocy?

Max wyciągnął rękę i zaczął bawić się żołnierzykami, kazał im latać wokół nadgarstka.

\- Może?

\- Jeśli się przedstawisz to może nie powiem o tym rodzicom. – Zaszantażował go, reszta żołnierzyków zaczęła wznosić się w górę, ponad jego głowę. Kręciły się wokół własnej osi.

\- To chyba nie tajemnica. Mam na imię Magnus.

Maxwell zatrzymał się nagle, w głowie jakby coś mu zaświtało.

Wszystkie zabawki pospadały.

\- A ja Max. – Rozłączył się.

Na jego ustach wykwitł tajemniczy uśmiech.

* * *

Uch, trochę się boję tego Maxwella. Ha ha ha ha!


	6. Wspomnienia

Dwaj kochankowie jechali do domu w nieprzyzwoicie dobrych humorach. Nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku, trzymali się za ręce nad skrzynią biegów. Nic, ale to kompletnie nic, nie mogło zepsuć ich zwariowanej, pełnej walk randki.

\- Kochanie, skąd wiedziałeś jak po indonezyjsku jest „kocham cię"? Od Natalie?

\- Tak! I naprawdę cię nienawidzę, że mówiłeś mi to przez cały czas, a ja nawet nie wiedziałem. – Uderzył go żartobliwie w ramię i zaśmiał się. – Jesteś okropny.

\- Winny. – Odparł czarownik żartobliwie.

\- Zamierzam się go nauczyć i już nic przede mną nie ukryjesz. – Wskazał go złowieszczo palcem.

\- Wcale nie chcę. A właśnie, kochanie, kiedy masz urodziny?

\- Piątego września, a co?

\- Nic, sądzę wręcz, że powinniśmy wtedy spędzić cały dzień razem. Albo dzień przed/po.

\- To dobry pomysł. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się słodko.

Zajechali przed blok Magnusa i energicznie zaczęli się wspinać po schodach. W końcu dotarli na samą górę i weszli do loftu. Chłopak zdjął buty i z przyjemnością ruszył do kanapy. Schylił się i wziął na ręce łaszącego się Prezesa i zaczął drapać go za uchem. Kotek zaczął mruczeć zadowolony z atencji swojego drugiego pana. Nagle ramiona Magnusa objęły go od tyłu, czarownik przytulił go mocno, również pogłaskał swojego pupila.

\- Boże, zazdroszczę temu kotu w tej chwili. – Wymruczał chłopakowi do ucha.

Ten oparł się o niego z uśmieszkiem.

\- Przecież parę minut temu dostałeś coś lepszego niż drapanie za uszami. – Odpowiedział chytrze.

\- Wiem, nie mógłbym zapomnieć.

Pocałował go tuż pod uchem z uśmiechem i oderwał się od niego niechętnie.

\- Napijesz się czegoś?

Alec usiadł na kanapie i kiwnął głową zastanawiając się.

\- Jakiegoś dobrego szampana, by świętować, że w końcu zacząłeś gadać po angielsku. Na dodatek z sensem. – Powiedział Alec i błysnął milutkim uśmiechem.

Magnus zrobił do niego głupią minę.

\- Ha ha ha! Normalnie dupe ze śmiechu mi urwało. – Prychnął.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. To niesamowicie seksowny tyłek. – Skomplementował go chłopak, kiwając głową niczym ekspert.

Magnus tylko pokręcił głową i ruszył do kuchni. W lodówce trzymał swój ulubiony trunek, już dość długo i dzisiaj była okazja by wreszcie go otworzyć. Zakochał się na zabój w chłopaku, który był nie tylko piękny, ale miał cudowne wnętrze i bronił go niczym rycerz w srebrnej zbroi, na białym rumaku. Czuł, że dla Alexandra jest najważniejszą osobą na świecie, a to było uczucie, które zawsze chciał poznać. Jego marzenie.

Szczęśliwy wrócił do swojego ukochanego, który przywitał go błyszczącymi z miłości oczami. Czarownik postawił kieliszki na stoliku i usiadł obok łowcy. Otworzył wino musujące używając magii i nalał go im.

Wzięli kieliszki w dłonie i podnieśli w toaście.

\- Za naszą miłość… - Zaczął Magnus.

\- … która nigdy nie zgaśnie, już się o to postaramy. – Dokończył Alexander. – Za wspólną przyszłość, nigdy jeszcze nie malowała się ona w tak cudownych odcieniach, posypana brokatem.

Puścił oczko do swojego chłopaka, który się zaśmiał.

\- Żeby wszystkie nasze randki były tak szalone i udane.

\- I niech się lęka każdy kto spróbuje nas rozdzielić.

Magnus przytaknął z szalonym uśmiechem. Stuknęli się kieliszkami i wypili po parę łyków.

\- Za co ty mnie w ogóle kochasz, co? – Zapytał nagle czarownik. – Oczywiście oprócz tego wspaniałego ciała…

Alec spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie wierząc w to co słyszy.

\- Magnus, kochanie, jesteś wspaniały. I nie mówię tutaj o zewnętrznej urodzie, która właściwie się dla mnie nie liczy. Mógłbyś być brzydki jak noc i tak bym cię kochał. Właściwie, może nawet i mocniej, szczerze mówiąc przeraża mnie trochę jak perfekcyjny jesteś. – Zaczerwienił się. – Mam na myśli, to jaki jesteś zabawny. Zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć, a twój śmiech mógłby rozproszyć najgęstsze ciemności. I tyle przeszedłeś, tyle lat przeżyłeś i ciągle masz w sobie takiego ducha, tyle energii i pasji… Jesteś taki miły i dobry, dla swoich przyjaciół, ale i dla nieznajomych, nawet tych, którzy są dla ciebie niemili. Po tym jak miękko mówiłeś o moim bracie mogę się założyć, że wspaniale sobie radzisz z dziećmi i byłbyś wspaniałym ojcem. Heh, mógłbym napisać dziesięciostronicowy esej o tym jak genialny jesteś w łóżku, ale to też nie jest ważne. Ważniejsze jest to, że wiem, że nigdy mnie nie zdradzisz bo jesteś na to zbyt prawy. Mogę ci ufać, nie złamiesz mi serca.

Magnus patrzył na niego ze wzruszeniem, ale i lekkim strachem. To wszystko co powiedział, czy on naprawdę go tak widzi? Pełen pasji, miły, dobry, kochający… Widzi w nim to wszystko? Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę i się popłacze.

\- Alexandrze…

\- Nie jestem zbyt odkrywczy…

Czarownik przerwał mu pocałunkiem. Porwał go w ramiona i wpoił się w jego złotouste wargi. Chciał wlać w to całą swoją miłość, podziękowanie za te piękne słowa. Jego usta były takie miękkie, znajome i zapraszające, smakowały miodem i gruszkami. Magnus czuł się jakby spożywał ambrozję.

Oderwał się od niego i zaczął szperać w kieszeni.

Musiał zrobić coś na co miał ochotę już od dawna.

\- Alexandrze, proszę.

Położył na jego ręce klucz. Mały, srebrny, zwyczajny.

\- Od mojego mieszkania.

Alec spojrzał na niego ze wzruszeniem, oczy lśniły mu od łez.

\- Dajesz mi swój klucz? – Zapytał z zaciśniętym gardłem.

\- Te pomieszczenia mogę nazwać domem tylko jeśli ty jesteś w środku, inaczej to tylko moje kolejne tymczasowe mieszkanie. Chcę żebyś tu przychodził jak tylko najdzie cię ochota, żebyś uważał je również za swoje. W końcu, kiedyś się tu wprowadzisz, prawda?

Alec zaczął kiwać gwałtownie głową.

\- Tak, tak. Dziękuję. Będę go pilnował jak trzeciego oka i przychodził tu jak tylko będę miał czas. Czuję się tu jak w domu. Wszędzie czuję się jak w domu, gdy jestem przy tobie. – Wyznał nieśmiało.

Magnus nachylił się i jego wargi delikatnie dotknęły warg Alexandra. Patrzyli sobie w oczy i wymieniali się słodkimi, miękkimi całusami. Alec westchnął z zachwytu.

Nagle do ich małego szczęśliwego świata wtargnął dźwięk natarczywego pukania do drzwi. Magnus zamknął oczy i próbował się uspokoić, inaczej mógłby zabić kogokolwiek kto jest za tą rzeźbioną dechą. Naprawdę miał wielką ochotę to zrobić. Alec się przecież nie obrazi. Świat będzie piękniejszy bez tego skurwysyna za drzwiami.

\- Ekh, Mags, ktoś chyba puka. – Powiedział w końcu łowca, odsuwając się do tyłu, opierając wygodnie o oparcie kanapy.

Popatrzyli sobie w oczy i mężczyzna w końcu wstał by otworzyć. Jeśli to nie będzie coś niezmiernie ważnego, ktoś zachoruje na paskudne choróbsko. Złapał za klamkę, z zamachem otworzył drzwi, gotów wydrzeć się na każdego kto stoi po drugiej stronie. Jednak gdy zobaczył kto tam stoi zatkało go, wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Camille? – Zapytał niedowierzając.

Przepiękna kobieta uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. Nic się nie zmieniła od ich ostatniego spotkania. Długie blond włosy spływały po jej ramionach, oczywiście perfekcyjnie uczesane, makijaż podkreślający jej urodę i ubranie pasujące pod kolor oczu, dodatki. Wszystko wyszukane, jak ona sama.

\- Witaj, Magnus, tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Gdy już przeszedł mu pierwszy szok, czarownik zaczął być przerażony. Co jeśli ta krowa wepchnie mu się do domu, Alec ją zobaczy… Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie co się wtedy stanie. Po głowie chodziły mu wizje, od takiej gdzie chłopak zrywa się z kanapy i patrzy na niego z wyrzutem i smutkiem po takie, gdzie robi się nieśmiały i skrępowany, cały zakompleksiony i okropnie zazdrosny. Albo że nie uprawiają seksu przez wieki. Chociaż to ostatnie jest nierealne, Alec nawet cały obrażony by sobie tego nie odmówił.

\- Czego tu chcesz, nie mam czasu. – Warknął odpędzając przygnębiające wizje.

\- No wiesz co… Jak możesz mnie tak witać? Specjalnie przyszłam się z tobą zobaczyć. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać. – Zrobiła smutną minkę.

\- Jak powiedziałem, teraz nie mam czasu.

Wydęła pełne usta, niezadowolona, że tak bezczelnie się ją spławia.

Magnus zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na nią groźnie. Czy ten babsztyl stracił umiejętność przetwarzania informacji? Niech stąd spierdala, bo jeszcze Alec straci cierpliwość i tu podejdzie…

\- Kto przyszedł? – O wilku mowa.

Magnus pomyślał, że serce mu się zatrzyma ze zgrozy. Zaczął rozważać czy ucieczka oknem nie będzie lepszym rozwiązaniem od stania tam i czekania na tą apokalipsę.

Jego największa życiowa porażka i jego największe szczęście patrzyli na siebie, Alec niezbyt zainteresowany i niecierpliwy, Camille podnosząca swoją idealną brew i szacująca go wzrokiem.

\- Co to za dzieciak, Magnusie? Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek zaadoptujesz jakieś dzieci. – Powiedziała słodziutkim głosem.

Apokalipsę czas zacząć.

Alec zamrugał zdziwiony i zarumienił się lekko.

\- Bo nie adoptował. Jestem jego chłopkiem.

Blondynka spojrzała na czarownika współczująco.

\- Twój gust strasznie zmarniał.

Łowca zmrużył oczy,

\- A ty kim niby jesteś?

\- Ach, byliśmy kiedyś ze sobą, bardzo blisko. – Rzuciła mu pełen wyższości uśmieszek.

\- Czas przeszły. – Wtrącił Magnus.

Alec nagle zaczął wyglądać na znudzonego.

\- Jak masz zamiar się płaszczyć żeby do ciebie wrócił to się nie krępuj, chętnie popatrzę. – Podniósł brodę z butą. Patrzył na nią jak na średnio interesującego robaka.

W Camille zawrzała krew. Jeszcze nikt nie potraktował ją z takim lekceważeniem. On, to dziecko ledwie wyrośnięte z kołyski, naprawdę nie widział w niej żadnej rywalki ani kogoś kim powinien się przejmować.

Popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie muszę żebrać o uwagę…

\- To po co tu przylazłaś? – Zapytał Alec.

\- No właśnie. – Dołącz do pytania czarownik.

Wampirzyca poprawiła fryzurę swobodnym ruchem.

\- Przyszłam porozmawiać, ale straciłam ochotę. – Odpowiedział w stronę Magnusa i odwróciła głowę do Alexandra. – Żal mi ciebie chłopczyku. Myślisz, że cię kocha? Żuci cię gdy tylko mu się znudzisz. Jak każdego przed tobą.

Chłopak patrzał na nią coraz bardziej rozbawiony, a kiedy skończyła zaczął się śmiać.

Za to Magnus był coraz bardziej wkurwiony. Jego oczy błysnęły, a z palców posypały niebieskie iskry.

\- Wynoś się stąd i żebym cię lepiej więcej nie widział. – Warknął w jej kamienne oblicze.

\- Taaa, idź być suką gdzie indziej. – Odparł Alec w ogóle nie przejmując się tym co powiedziała. Nabijał się z niej.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się jej przed nosem z hukiem. Słyszała jeszcze śmiech chłopaka.

W środku Alec zatkał w końcu usta dłonią i spojrzał rozbawiony na swojego ukochanego. Ten ciągle wyglądał na wściekłego.

\- Boże, przepraszam cię za to. Byłem z nią jakieś sto lat temu i nie widziałem się od tamtego czasu. Nie wiem co sobie myślała.

Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową i zachichotał.

\- Magnus, to było doskonałe podsumowanie naszej dzisiejszej randki. Naprawdę. Mam ochotę pokazać jej jak bardzo się myli. – Podszedł do niego, objął ramionami jego szyję i spojrzał w jego kocie oczy.

Czarownik odwzajemnił spojrzenie i zobaczył w nim tylko rozbawienie i miłość.

Uśmiechnął się i prawie zemdlał z ulgi. Jego ukochany był pełen niespodzianek, naprawdę w niego wierzył. Pocałował go lekko.

\- Jesteś boski. Mówiłem ci to już?

\- Parę razy. Po angielsku i indonezyjsku.

\- To dobrze.

\- Wracajmy do świętowania, głupio zmarnować takiego pysznego szampana!

* * *

Camille stała wściekła przed budynkiem z którego przed chwilą wyszła. Ten… ten nadęty chłopaczek śmiał się z niej śmiać, nabijać i mieć ją za nic.

Przez wieki była jedną z najgroźniejszych wampirzyc, które kiedykolwiek żyły. Mężczyźni zabijali się o nią, zakochiwali, wychwalali ją, była dla nich boginią. Jej spryt mógłby być opiewany w balladach, był legendarny wśród wampirów. Znała wielu znanych ludzi, podziemnych i żaden nie śmiał z niej drwić. Aż do teraz.

Czy ten chłopak nie miał za grosz rozumu. Czy choćby czarownik żeby go zamknąć. Oboje byli idiotami jeśli myśleli, że mogą ją upokorzyć bez konsekwencji.

Camille przyszła porozmawiać ze swoim niestety byłym narzeczonym o ich przeszłości, głupotach, przez które od siebie odeszli. Mogła mu odpuścić jego żałosny romans z tamtym Nocnym Łowcą ponad sto lat temu. Jeśli by na to zasłużył to mogłaby wyprosić u stwórcy by się mu odpuścili. Ale po takim czymś nie tylko on zginie. Zabije też jego chłopaczka, przyjaciół i kota jeśli jakiegoś ma.

Z uśmiechem na zmysłowych ustach ruszyła do swojego samochodu stojącego na poboczu. Czerwonoskóry mężczyzna stojący przy nim palił niebieskiego papierosa o słodkim zapachu borówki. Wampirzyca wiedziała, że w środku znajduje się też kobieta i mężczyzna, oboje czarodzieje. Kiwnęła głową ifrytowi.

\- Skończyli już? – Zapytała.

\- Owszem. Proszę wsiadać. – Otworzył jej drzwiczki z szarmanckim uśmiechem.

Poczęstowała go słodkim uśmiechem. Niech ma. Kochała widzieć jak działa na mężczyzna.

Usiadła na siedzeniu naprzeciwko czarodziei, Nany i Kiliana. Bliźniacy spojrzeli na nią swoimi niepokojącymi całymi żółtymi oczami. Oprócz tego mieli brązową skórę i dwa rogi po dwóch stronach czoła. Dosyć przerażający, a jeszcze bardziej biorąc pod uwagę ich okropny charaktery.

\- Pani, czarownica jest w środku. Śpi, jej magia zanika. Za dwa dni najpewniej umrze. W domu czuć wielką energię, ale trudno określić jej źródło przez magię ochraniającą dom. Jest bardzo silna i najpewniej uruchomiliśmy jakiś alarm, więc zalecam szybkie usunięcie się z widoku... – Powiedziała Nana i uśmiechnęła się ukazując zęby w ostre szpikulce siedzące na brązowych dziąsłach.

\- Bo inaczej ktoś się pojawi i będzie trzeba walczyć… - Dopowiedział Kilian.

Zaśmiał się chrypliwie.

\- Krew się poleje.

Szofer wcisnął gaz do dechy i odjechali szybko sprzed mieszkania Magnusa.

Wampirzyca patrzyła jak dwoje czarowników podaje sobie ręce, a raczej kładą po jednej dłoni tak by prawie się stykali opuszkami palców. Pomiędzy ich dłońmi zaczęły przelatywać żółte iskry. Cały samochód zaczął migotać. Camille zorientowała się, że to wielgachna tarcza obronna i przestraszyła się trochę.

Jeśli mordercze bliźniaki boją się kogoś na tyle by się chować to ten alarm musiał być potężny.

A może jednak po prostu trzymali się zasady by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń i upewniać się, że nic nie przeszkodzi misji. Bo przecież mogli nie chcieć by ten ktoś wpadł na ich trop.

Uspokojona Camille rozłożyła się na siedzeniu i czekała aż dojadą do swojego tymczasowego domu.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej to załatwić i wynosić się stąd. Coś potężnego pilnuje tego miasta. Po za tym Nocni Łowcy mają swój instytut. Złe miasto dla nas. I źle, że ruszyliśmy ten alarm. Trzeba było sobie darować i zaatakować od razu, wybić każdego i zniknąć. Teraz za późno. – Powiedziała Nana mrocznie, zimnym mechanicznym głosem. Twarz miała bez wyrazu.

\- Pamiętaj, że mamy mało czasu. Wyprosiłam jeszcze parę dni, ale pan robi się niecierpliwy. – Odpowiedziała Wampirzyca.

\- Więc skorzystamy z demonów. – Powiedział Kilian. – Wywabimy sojuszników, zaatakujemy jeszcze większą siłą.

Bliźniacy pokiwali głową synchronicznie.

\- Dużo demonów. – Dopowiedziała złowróżbnie Nana.

* * *

Nikt z nich nie miał pojęcia, że są śledzeni. Ich samochód zniknął i zapewne normalny czarownik by go nie wyczuł. Ale Natalie nie była normalnym czarownikiem. Była potężną czarodziejką, a dla niej pojazd był widoczny jak na dłoni. Leciała za nimi, jak rasowa czarownica, na miotle.

Pogratulowała sobie w duchu zostawienia u Magnusa alarmu. Boże, ale ona jest genialna!

Ci żałośni czarownicy pewnie myśleli, że zdołali ją przechytrzyć. Każdy czarownik myślałby że ktoś potężny, ale nie tak jak on, założył magię ochroną na dom, ale on ją przerwał. Nic bardziej mylnego. Natalie słyszała w głowie alarm i od razu tworzył się portal do miejsca zdarzenia. Po dwóch sekundach czarodziejka była już na dachu budynku Magnusa i obserwowała z wysoka samochód. Wypuściła wici swojej magii i wpuściła do środka pojazdu.

Nie spodziewała się tam akurat przerażających bliźniaków, ale to nawet lepiej. Gdyby to był ktoś kogo nie znała mogłaby zmarnować za dużo energii na zabicie go, a tak nie będzie musiała za dużo się wysilać na tych dwóch przybłędów. Nawet jeśli ukradliby czyjąś magię dla niej byli niczym dwa gaworzące niemowlaki.

Ale na razie nie powinna się wychylać. W końcu poluje na większą szychę. Ich szefuncia, albo szefów. Chuj ich tam wie.

W końcu zatrzymali się przy średnim, starym domem. Był on w stylu gotyckim, z czerwonej cegły, mroczny. Zapewne jego podziemia były większe niż to co wystawało nad ziemię. Natalie aż musiała się uśmiechnąć. To dopiero tajna baza. A'la wampirzy raj.

\- Amatorzy. – Prychnęła.

Wyciągnęła telefon i zaczęła wypisywać smsy. Cóż za wspaniałe czasy, parę kliknięć i twój przyjaciel już wie, że masz trop i ma ruszyć tu dupę, zagonić ze sobą wiele czarowników. I wszystko w tajemnicy, żeby się skurwysyny żadne nie zczaiły.

Zawisła w powietrzu i spojrzała jak czerwonoskóry ifryt, blond wampirzyca i bliźniacy weszli do środka domu. Zaczęła się zastanawiać po jakie licho oni poszli do Magnusa. Najlepsza odpowiedź jaka jej przyszła do głowy to to, że szukają odpowiedzi na pytanie: „Co się kurwa stało z tymi dwoma co ich tu przysłałem?!". Tak, inaczej po co przywiałoby tu tych brzydkich skurwieli?

Miała wrażenie, że już niedługo dostaną wiele nowych puzzli i układanka wreszcie zacznie być pełniejsza. Więc nie mogą działać pochopnie, wychylać się ani nic. Szczególnie ona. Od teraz musi pójść w cień, obserwować, ochraniać z ukrycia. W końcu jest asem w rękawie.

Komórka zaczęła wibrować, ekran wypasionej komórki pokazał imię: „Nik".

\- O mój Boże, wieczność od ciebie nie słyszałam! – Wydarła się wesoło.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. Już jestem.

\- Co tam u ciebie? Czemu teraz dzwonisz, a nie jakieś dziesięć lat temu? Tylko sms z numerem telefonu, którego nawet nie raczysz odebrać! – Jej ton zaczął być marudny.

Nik zaśmiał się niezbyt wesoło.

\- Jesteś jak promyk słońca, a ja potrzebowałem na trochę pobyć w cieniu.

\- Trochę… - Prychnęła. – Dziesięć lat ci zajęło! Wiem, że brakuje ci twojego ukochanego, ale kurna, człowieku, to nie znaczy, że nie można się do przyjaciół odezwać!

\- Wiem, wiem. Już jestem. Właściwie to dzwonię w sprawie przyjaciół. Bo słyszałem, że masz nowych. Aż dwóch i chyba muszę ich zobaczyć by móc zachować spokój. – Westchnął.

Natalie zmarszczyła brwi, zamyśliła się.

\- Wiesz, mamy niezłe kłopoty, pewnie słyszałeś. Jacyś goście zabijają mi czarowników. Mój przyjaciel jest jednym, co ja pierdole, większość moich znajomych to przecież czarownicy… _Whatever._ Lepiej o tym nie gadać przez fona. Przyjeżdżaj łapać ten swój spokój ducha tutaj to ci wszystko dokładnie opowiem. – Powiedział obserwując swoich pomocników przylatujących na swoich miotłach, motocyklach i krzesłach. – Muszę kończyć. Czekam na ciebie.

Po powiedzeniu sobie „papa" rozłączyli się i Natalie zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na garstkę czarowników. Było ich ośmiu, wszyscy którzy mieszkali w pobliżu. Wszyscy gotowi by bez szemrania spełnić jej rozkazy.

Jej przyjaciółka Jeanette uśmiechnęła się.

\- Co tym razem?

\- Myślę, że właśnie wyśledziłam mięsko armatnie. – Powiedziała wesolutko. – Macie ich obserwować. Są w tym budynku, na razie widziałam wampirzyce, przerażających bliźniaków i ifryta, pewnie jest ich więcej. Coś planują, na sto procent związanego z Catariną i Magnusem. Nie możemy robić nic pochopnie, więc żadnego zbliżania się do pola ochronnego, którego nie widzicie, ale tam jest. Macie śledzić każdego kto wyjdzie przez te pieprzone drzwi i mówić o każdym kto tam wejdzie. – Popatrzyła mocnym wzrokiem na każdego. – Na pewno niedługo zaatakują. Nie reagujecie na żadne dziwne manewry typu zabijanie niewinnych ludzi. Na sto procent chcą wiedzieć co tu się wyprawia. Jeśli zaatakują Magnusa lub jego dom, tylko jeden z was ma mu pomóc, inni dojdą tylko jeśli zrobi się naprawdę gorąco. Kapujecie?

Pokiwali pokornie głowami.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Bo to delikatna sprawa. Nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że my wiemy, a przynajmniej musimy to jak najdłużej odkładać, zebrać informacje. I wtedy się zemścić za naszych pobratymców. – Uśmiechnęła się krwiożerczo. – Pytania?

Jeden z mężczyzn na motorze kiwnął głową. Pokazała ręką by się odezwał.

\- Mamy bezczynnie patrzeć jak zabijają niewinnych ludzi? – Zapytał.

Jeanette przewróciła oczami, a Natalie miała wielką ochotę ją skopiować.

\- Możesz zamknąć oczy. – Odpowiedziała złośliwie. – Albo ryzykować dekonspiracje, a wtedy bądź pewny, że nie schowasz się przede mną nawet w mysiej dziurze. Ryzykujemy tu o wiele więcej niż parę żyć. Mogą umrzeć tysiące jeśli nam się nie uda!

Kolejnych pytań nie było, więc Natalie znowu stała się miła i przyjemna.

\- Jeanette, zostawiam to tobie, dasz sobie radę. Ja będę pod telefonem. Załatw gdzieś tu jakąś bazę. I dzwoń jakby co.

\- Jasne.

Kiwnęły sobie głowami i Natalie poleciała w drogę powrotną. Strasznie tęskniła za czasami gdzie wszyscy się trzęśli, gdy tylko stawała się poważna. Ale cóż począć, przecież nie mieli pojęcia kim jest. Myśleli, że siedzi w podziemiach wielkiej rady czarowników i medytuje nad książkami. Pfff… Jakby kiedykolwiek robiła coś takiego.

* * *

 **A/N: Koniec opierdalania się dla mnie. Już niedługo odkryje się rąbek tajemnicy, hehehe. Fabuła leci, a tak mało w niej Maleca… :( Musi być więcej! Do chulery! Już siedem rozdziałów, a tak jakoś mało się działo. Muszę coś pomyśleć. :P**


	7. Doskonały koniec doskonałej randki

Dwaj kochankowie jechali do domu w nieprzyzwoicie dobrych humorach. Nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku, trzymali się za ręce nad skrzynią biegów. Nic, ale to kompletnie nic, nie mogło zepsuć ich zwariowanej, pełnej walk randki.

\- Kochanie, skąd wiedziałeś jak po indonezyjsku jest „kocham cię"? Od Natalie?

\- Tak! I naprawdę cię nienawidzę, że mówiłeś mi to przez cały czas, a ja nawet nie wiedziałem. – Uderzył go żartobliwie w ramię i zaśmiał się. – Jesteś okropny.

\- Winny. – Odparł czarownik żartobliwie.

\- Zamierzam się go nauczyć i już nic przede mną nie ukryjesz. – Wskazał go złowieszczo palcem.

\- Wcale nie chcę. A właśnie, kochanie, kiedy masz urodziny?

\- Piątego września, a co?

\- Nic, sądzę wręcz, że powinniśmy wtedy spędzić cały dzień razem. Albo dzień przed/po.

\- To dobry pomysł. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się słodko.

Zajechali przed blok Magnusa i energicznie zaczęli się wspinać po schodach. W końcu dotarli na samą górę i weszli do loftu. Chłopak zdjął buty i z przyjemnością ruszył do kanapy. Schylił się i wziął na ręce łaszącego się Prezesa i zaczął drapać go za uchem. Kotek zaczął mruczeć zadowolony z atencji swojego drugiego pana. Nagle ramiona Magnusa objęły go od tyłu, czarownik przytulił go mocno, również pogłaskał swojego pupila.

\- Boże, zazdroszczę temu kotu w tej chwili. – Wymruczał chłopakowi do ucha.

Ten oparł się o niego z uśmieszkiem.

\- Przecież parę minut temu dostałeś coś lepszego niż drapanie za uszami. – Odpowiedział chytrze.

\- Wiem, nie mógłbym zapomnieć.

Pocałował go tuż pod uchem z uśmiechem i oderwał się od niego niechętnie.

\- Napijesz się czegoś?

Alec usiadł na kanapie i kiwnął głową zastanawiając się.

\- Jakiegoś dobrego szampana, by świętować, że w końcu zacząłeś gadać po angielsku. Na dodatek z sensem. – Powiedział Alec i błysnął milutkim uśmiechem.

Magnus zrobił do niego głupią minę.

\- Ha ha ha! Normalnie dupe ze śmiechu mi urwało. – Prychnął.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. To niesamowicie seksowny tyłek. – Skomplementował go chłopak, kiwając głową niczym ekspert.

Magnus tylko pokręcił głową i ruszył do kuchni. W lodówce trzymał swój ulubiony trunek, już dość długo i dzisiaj była okazja by wreszcie go otworzyć. Zakochał się na zabój w chłopaku, który był nie tylko piękny, ale miał cudowne wnętrze i bronił go niczym rycerz w srebrnej zbroi, na białym rumaku. Czuł, że dla Alexandra jest najważniejszą osobą na świecie, a to było uczucie, które zawsze chciał poznać. Jego marzenie.

Szczęśliwy wrócił do swojego ukochanego, który przywitał go błyszczącymi z miłości oczami. Czarownik postawił kieliszki na stoliku i usiadł obok łowcy. Otworzył wino musujące używając magii i nalał go im.

Wzięli kieliszki w dłonie i podnieśli w toaście.

\- Za naszą miłość… - Zaczął Magnus.

\- … która nigdy nie zgaśnie, już się o to postaramy. – Dokończył Alexander. – Za wspólną przyszłość, nigdy jeszcze nie malowała się ona w tak cudownych odcieniach, posypana brokatem.

Puścił oczko do swojego chłopaka, który się zaśmiał.

\- Żeby wszystkie nasze randki były tak szalone i udane.

\- I niech się lęka każdy kto spróbuje nas rozdzielić.

Magnus przytaknął z szalonym uśmiechem. Stuknęli się kieliszkami i wypili po parę łyków.

\- Za co ty mnie w ogóle kochasz, co? – Zapytał nagle czarownik. – Oczywiście oprócz tego wspaniałego ciała…

Alec spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie wierząc w to co słyszy.

\- Magnus, kochanie, jesteś wspaniały. I nie mówię tutaj o zewnętrznej urodzie, która właściwie się dla mnie nie liczy. Mógłbyś być brzydki jak noc i tak bym cię kochał. Właściwie, może nawet i mocniej, szczerze mówiąc przeraża mnie trochę jak perfekcyjny jesteś. – Zaczerwienił się. – Mam na myśli, to jaki jesteś zabawny. Zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć, a twój śmiech mógłby rozproszyć najgęstsze ciemności. I tyle przeszedłeś, tyle lat przeżyłeś i ciągle masz w sobie takiego ducha, tyle energii i pasji… Jesteś taki miły i dobry, dla swoich przyjaciół, ale i dla nieznajomych, nawet tych, którzy są dla ciebie niemili. Po tym jak miękko mówiłeś o moim bracie mogę się założyć, że wspaniale sobie radzisz z dziećmi i byłbyś wspaniałym ojcem. Heh, mógłbym napisać dziesięciostronicowy esej o tym jak genialny jesteś w łóżku, ale to też nie jest ważne. Ważniejsze jest to, że wiem, że nigdy mnie nie zdradzisz bo jesteś na to zbyt prawy. Mogę ci ufać, nie złamiesz mi serca.

Magnus patrzył na niego ze wzruszeniem, ale i lekkim strachem. To wszystko co powiedział, czy on naprawdę go tak widzi? Pełen pasji, miły, dobry, kochający… Widzi w nim to wszystko? Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę i się popłacze.

\- Alexandrze…

\- Nie jestem zbyt odkrywczy…

Czarownik przerwał mu pocałunkiem. Porwał go w ramiona i wpoił się w jego złotouste wargi. Chciał wlać w to całą swoją miłość, podziękowanie za te piękne słowa. Jego usta były takie miękkie, znajome i zapraszające, smakowały miodem i gruszkami. Magnus czuł się jakby spożywał ambrozję.

Oderwał się od niego i zaczął szperać w kieszeni.

Musiał zrobić coś na co miał ochotę już od dawna.

\- Alexandrze, proszę.

Położył na jego ręce klucz. Mały, srebrny, zwyczajny.

\- Od mojego mieszkania.

Alec spojrzał na niego ze wzruszeniem, oczy lśniły mu od łez.

\- Dajesz mi swój klucz? – Zapytał z zaciśniętym gardłem.

\- Te pomieszczenia mogę nazwać domem tylko jeśli ty jesteś w środku, inaczej to tylko moje kolejne tymczasowe mieszkanie. Chcę żebyś tu przychodził jak tylko najdzie cię ochota, żebyś uważał je również za swoje. W końcu, kiedyś się tu wprowadzisz, prawda?

Alec zaczął kiwać gwałtownie głową.

\- Tak, tak. Dziękuję. Będę go pilnował jak trzeciego oka i przychodził tu jak tylko będę miał czas. Czuję się tu jak w domu. Wszędzie czuję się jak w domu, gdy jestem przy tobie. – Wyznał nieśmiało.

Magnus nachylił się i jego wargi delikatnie dotknęły warg Alexandra. Patrzyli sobie w oczy i wymieniali się słodkimi, miękkimi całusami. Alec westchnął z zachwytu.

Nagle do ich małego szczęśliwego świata wtargnął dźwięk natarczywego pukania do drzwi. Magnus zamknął oczy i próbował się uspokoić, inaczej mógłby zabić kogokolwiek kto jest za tą rzeźbioną dechą. Naprawdę miał wielką ochotę to zrobić. Alec się przecież nie obrazi. Świat będzie piękniejszy bez tego skurwysyna za drzwiami.

\- Ekh, Mags, ktoś chyba puka. – Powiedział w końcu łowca, odsuwając się do tyłu, opierając wygodnie o oparcie kanapy.

Popatrzyli sobie w oczy i mężczyzna w końcu wstał by otworzyć. Jeśli to nie będzie coś niezmiernie ważnego, ktoś zachoruje na paskudne choróbsko. Złapał za klamkę, z zamachem otworzył drzwi, gotów wydrzeć się na każdego kto stoi po drugiej stronie. Jednak gdy zobaczył kto tam stoi zatkało go, wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Camille? – Zapytał niedowierzając.

Przepiękna kobieta uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. Nic się nie zmieniła od ich ostatniego spotkania. Długie blond włosy spływały po jej ramionach, oczywiście perfekcyjnie uczesane, makijaż podkreślający jej urodę i ubranie pasujące pod kolor oczu, dodatki. Wszystko wyszukane, jak ona sama.

\- Witaj, Magnus, tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Gdy już przeszedł mu pierwszy szok, czarownik zaczął być przerażony. Co jeśli ta krowa wepchnie mu się do domu, Alec ją zobaczy… Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie co się wtedy stanie. Po głowie chodziły mu wizje, od takiej gdzie chłopak zrywa się z kanapy i patrzy na niego z wyrzutem i smutkiem po takie, gdzie robi się nieśmiały i skrępowany, cały zakompleksiony i okropnie zazdrosny. Albo że nie uprawiają seksu przez wieki. Chociaż to ostatnie jest nierealne, Alec nawet cały obrażony by sobie tego nie odmówił.

\- Czego tu chcesz, nie mam czasu. – Warknął odpędzając przygnębiające wizje.

\- No wiesz co… Jak możesz mnie tak witać? Specjalnie przyszłam się z tobą zobaczyć. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać. – Zrobiła smutną minkę.

\- Jak powiedziałem, teraz nie mam czasu.

Wydęła pełne usta, niezadowolona, że tak bezczelnie się ją spławia.

Magnus zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na nią groźnie. Czy ten babsztyl stracił umiejętność przetwarzania informacji? Niech stąd spierdala, bo jeszcze Alec straci cierpliwość i tu podejdzie…

\- Kto przyszedł? – O wilku mowa.

Magnus pomyślał, że serce mu się zatrzyma ze zgrozy. Zaczął rozważać czy ucieczka oknem nie będzie lepszym rozwiązaniem od stania tam i czekania na tą apokalipsę.

Jego największa życiowa porażka i jego największe szczęście patrzyli na siebie, Alec niezbyt zainteresowany i niecierpliwy, Camille podnosząca swoją idealną brew i szacująca go wzrokiem.

\- Co to za dzieciak, Magnusie? Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek zaadoptujesz jakieś dzieci. – Powiedziała słodziutkim głosem.

Apokalipsę czas zacząć.

Alec zamrugał zdziwiony i zarumienił się lekko.

\- Bo nie adoptował. Jestem jego chłopkiem.

Blondynka spojrzała na czarownika współczująco.

\- Twój gust strasznie zmarniał.

Łowca zmrużył oczy,

\- A ty kim niby jesteś?

\- Ach, byliśmy kiedyś ze sobą, bardzo blisko. – Rzuciła mu pełen wyższości uśmieszek.

\- Czas przeszły. – Wtrącił Magnus.

Alec nagle zaczął wyglądać na znudzonego.

\- Jak masz zamiar się płaszczyć żeby do ciebie wrócił to się nie krępuj, chętnie popatrzę. – Podniósł brodę z butą. Patrzył na nią jak na średnio interesującego robaka.

W Camille zawrzała krew. Jeszcze nikt nie potraktował ją z takim lekceważeniem. On, to dziecko ledwie wyrośnięte z kołyski, naprawdę nie widział w niej żadnej rywalki ani kogoś kim powinien się przejmować.

Popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie muszę żebrać o uwagę…

\- To po co tu przylazłaś? – Zapytał Alec.

\- No właśnie. – Dołącz do pytania czarownik.

Wampirzyca poprawiła fryzurę swobodnym ruchem.

\- Przyszłam porozmawiać, ale straciłam ochotę. – Odpowiedział w stronę Magnusa i odwróciła głowę do Alexandra. – Żal mi ciebie chłopczyku. Myślisz, że cię kocha? Żuci cię gdy tylko mu się znudzisz. Jak każdego przed tobą.

Chłopak patrzał na nią coraz bardziej rozbawiony, a kiedy skończyła zaczął się śmiać.

Za to Magnus był coraz bardziej wkurwiony. Jego oczy błysnęły, a z palców posypały niebieskie iskry.

\- Wynoś się stąd i żebym cię lepiej więcej nie widział. – Warknął w jej kamienne oblicze.

\- Taaa, idź być suką gdzie indziej. – Odparł Alec w ogóle nie przejmując się tym co powiedziała. Nabijał się z niej.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się jej przed nosem z hukiem. Słyszała jeszcze śmiech chłopaka.

W środku Alec zatkał w końcu usta dłonią i spojrzał rozbawiony na swojego ukochanego. Ten ciągle wyglądał na wściekłego.

\- Boże, przepraszam cię za to. Byłem z nią jakieś sto lat temu i nie widziałem się od tamtego czasu. Nie wiem co sobie myślała.

Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową i zachichotał.

\- Magnus, to było doskonałe podsumowanie naszej dzisiejszej randki. Naprawdę. Mam ochotę pokazać jej jak bardzo się myli. – Podszedł do niego, objął ramionami jego szyję i spojrzał w jego kocie oczy.

Czarownik odwzajemnił spojrzenie i zobaczył w nim tylko rozbawienie i miłość.

Uśmiechnął się i prawie zemdlał z ulgi. Jego ukochany był pełen niespodzianek, naprawdę w niego wierzył. Pocałował go lekko.

\- Jesteś boski. Mówiłem ci to już?

\- Parę razy. Po angielsku i indonezyjsku.

\- To dobrze.

\- Wracajmy do świętowania, głupio zmarnować takiego pysznego szampana!

* * *

Camille stała wściekła przed budynkiem z którego przed chwilą wyszła. Ten… ten nadęty chłopaczek śmiał się z niej śmiać, nabijać i mieć ją za nic.

Przez wieki była jedną z najgroźniejszych wampirzyc, które kiedykolwiek żyły. Mężczyźni zabijali się o nią, zakochiwali, wychwalali ją, była dla nich boginią. Jej spryt mógłby być opiewany w balladach, był legendarny wśród wampirów. Znała wielu znanych ludzi, podziemnych i żaden nie śmiał z niej drwić. Aż do teraz.

Czy ten chłopak nie miał za grosz rozumu. Czy choćby czarownik żeby go zamknąć. Oboje byli idiotami jeśli myśleli, że mogą ją upokorzyć bez konsekwencji.

Camille przyszła porozmawiać ze swoim niestety byłym narzeczonym o ich przeszłości, głupotach, przez które od siebie odeszli. Mogła mu odpuścić jego żałosny romans z tamtym Nocnym Łowcą ponad sto lat temu. Jeśli by na to zasłużył to mogłaby wyprosić u stwórcy by się mu odpuścili. Ale po takim czymś nie tylko on zginie. Zabije też jego chłopaczka, przyjaciół i kota jeśli jakiegoś ma.

Z uśmiechem na zmysłowych ustach ruszyła do swojego samochodu stojącego na poboczu. Czerwonoskóry mężczyzna stojący przy nim palił niebieskiego papierosa o słodkim zapachu borówki. Wampirzyca wiedziała, że w środku znajduje się też kobieta i mężczyzna, oboje czarodzieje. Kiwnęła głową ifrytowi.

\- Skończyli już? – Zapytała.

\- Owszem. Proszę wsiadać. – Otworzył jej drzwiczki z szarmanckim uśmiechem.

Poczęstowała go słodkim uśmiechem. Niech ma. Kochała widzieć jak działa na mężczyzna.

Usiadła na siedzeniu naprzeciwko czarodziei, Nany i Kiliana. Bliźniacy spojrzeli na nią swoimi niepokojącymi całymi żółtymi oczami. Oprócz tego mieli brązową skórę i dwa rogi po dwóch stronach czoła. Dosyć przerażający, a jeszcze bardziej biorąc pod uwagę ich okropny charaktery.

\- Pani, czarownica jest w środku. Śpi, jej magia zanika. Za dwa dni najpewniej umrze. W domu czuć wielką energię, ale trudno określić jej źródło przez magię ochraniającą dom. Jest bardzo silna i najpewniej uruchomiliśmy jakiś alarm, więc zalecam szybkie usunięcie się z widoku... – Powiedziała Nana i uśmiechnęła się ukazując zęby w ostre szpikulce siedzące na brązowych dziąsłach.

\- Bo inaczej ktoś się pojawi i będzie trzeba walczyć… - Dopowiedział Kilian.

Zaśmiał się chrypliwie.

\- Krew się poleje.

Szofer wcisnął gaz do dechy i odjechali szybko sprzed mieszkania Magnusa.

Wampirzyca patrzyła jak dwoje czarowników podaje sobie ręce, a raczej kładą po jednej dłoni tak by prawie się stykali opuszkami palców. Pomiędzy ich dłońmi zaczęły przelatywać żółte iskry. Cały samochód zaczął migotać. Camille zorientowała się, że to wielgachna tarcza obronna i przestraszyła się trochę.

Jeśli mordercze bliźniaki boją się kogoś na tyle by się chować to ten alarm musiał być potężny.

A może jednak po prostu trzymali się zasady by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń i upewniać się, że nic nie przeszkodzi misji. Bo przecież mogli nie chcieć by ten ktoś wpadł na ich trop.

Uspokojona Camille rozłożyła się na siedzeniu i czekała aż dojadą do swojego tymczasowego domu.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej to załatwić i wynosić się stąd. Coś potężnego pilnuje tego miasta. Po za tym Nocni Łowcy mają swój instytut. Złe miasto dla nas. I źle, że ruszyliśmy ten alarm. Trzeba było sobie darować i zaatakować od razu, wybić każdego i zniknąć. Teraz za późno. – Powiedziała Nana mrocznie, zimnym mechanicznym głosem. Twarz miała bez wyrazu.

\- Pamiętaj, że mamy mało czasu. Wyprosiłam jeszcze parę dni, ale pan robi się niecierpliwy. – Odpowiedziała Wampirzyca.

\- Więc skorzystamy z demonów. – Powiedział Kilian. – Wywabimy sojuszników, zaatakujemy jeszcze większą siłą.

Bliźniacy pokiwali głową synchronicznie.

\- Dużo demonów. – Dopowiedziała złowróżbnie Nana.

* * *

Nikt z nich nie miał pojęcia, że są śledzeni. Ich samochód zniknął i zapewne normalny czarownik by go nie wyczuł. Ale Natalie nie była normalnym czarownikiem. Była potężną czarodziejką, a dla niej pojazd był widoczny jak na dłoni. Leciała za nimi, jak rasowa czarownica, na miotle.

Pogratulowała sobie w duchu zostawienia u Magnusa alarmu. Boże, ale ona jest genialna!

Ci żałośni czarownicy pewnie myśleli, że zdołali ją przechytrzyć. Każdy czarownik myślałby że ktoś potężny, ale nie tak jak on, założył magię ochroną na dom, ale on ją przerwał. Nic bardziej mylnego. Natalie słyszała w głowie alarm i od razu tworzył się portal do miejsca zdarzenia. Po dwóch sekundach czarodziejka była już na dachu budynku Magnusa i obserwowała z wysoka samochód. Wypuściła wici swojej magii i wpuściła do środka pojazdu.

Nie spodziewała się tam akurat przerażających bliźniaków, ale to nawet lepiej. Gdyby to był ktoś kogo nie znała mogłaby zmarnować za dużo energii na zabicie go, a tak nie będzie musiała za dużo się wysilać na tych dwóch przybłędów. Nawet jeśli ukradliby czyjąś magię dla niej byli niczym dwa gaworzące niemowlaki.

Ale na razie nie powinna się wychylać. W końcu poluje na większą szychę. Ich szefuncia, albo szefów. Chuj ich tam wie.

W końcu zatrzymali się przy średnim, starym domem. Był on w stylu gotyckim, z czerwonej cegły, mroczny. Zapewne jego podziemia były większe niż to co wystawało nad ziemię. Natalie aż musiała się uśmiechnąć. To dopiero tajna baza. A'la wampirzy raj.

\- Amatorzy. – Prychnęła.

Wyciągnęła telefon i zaczęła wypisywać smsy. Cóż za wspaniałe czasy, parę kliknięć i twój przyjaciel już wie, że masz trop i ma ruszyć tu dupę, zagonić ze sobą wiele czarowników. I wszystko w tajemnicy, żeby się skurwysyny żadne nie zczaiły.

Zawisła w powietrzu i spojrzała jak czerwonoskóry ifryt, blond wampirzyca i bliźniacy weszli do środka domu. Zaczęła się zastanawiać po jakie licho oni poszli do Magnusa. Najlepsza odpowiedź jaka jej przyszła do głowy to to, że szukają odpowiedzi na pytanie: „Co się kurwa stało z tymi dwoma co ich tu przysłałem?!". Tak, inaczej po co przywiałoby tu tych brzydkich skurwieli?

Miała wrażenie, że już niedługo dostaną wiele nowych puzzli i układanka wreszcie zacznie być pełniejsza. Więc nie mogą działać pochopnie, wychylać się ani nic. Szczególnie ona. Od teraz musi pójść w cień, obserwować, ochraniać z ukrycia. W końcu jest asem w rękawie.

Komórka zaczęła wibrować, ekran wypasionej komórki pokazał imię: „Nik".

\- O mój Boże, wieczność od ciebie nie słyszałam! – Wydarła się wesoło.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. Już jestem.

\- Co tam u ciebie? Czemu teraz dzwonisz, a nie jakieś dziesięć lat temu? Tylko sms z numerem telefonu, którego nawet nie raczysz odebrać! – Jej ton zaczął być marudny.

Nik zaśmiał się niezbyt wesoło.

\- Jesteś jak promyk słońca, a ja potrzebowałem na trochę pobyć w cieniu.

\- Trochę… - Prychnęła. – Dziesięć lat ci zajęło! Wiem, że brakuje ci twojego ukochanego, ale kurna, człowieku, to nie znaczy, że nie można się do przyjaciół odezwać!

\- Wiem, wiem. Już jestem. Właściwie to dzwonię w sprawie przyjaciół. Bo słyszałem, że masz nowych. Aż dwóch i chyba muszę ich zobaczyć by móc zachować spokój. – Westchnął.

Natalie zmarszczyła brwi, zamyśliła się.

\- Wiesz, mamy niezłe kłopoty, pewnie słyszałeś. Jacyś goście zabijają mi czarowników. Mój przyjaciel jest jednym, co ja pierdole, większość moich znajomych to przecież czarownicy… _Whatever._ Lepiej o tym nie gadać przez fona. Przyjeżdżaj łapać ten swój spokój ducha tutaj to ci wszystko dokładnie opowiem. – Powiedział obserwując swoich pomocników przylatujących na swoich miotłach, motocyklach i krzesłach. – Muszę kończyć. Czekam na ciebie.

Po powiedzeniu sobie „papa" rozłączyli się i Natalie zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na garstkę czarowników. Było ich ośmiu, wszyscy którzy mieszkali w pobliżu. Wszyscy gotowi by bez szemrania spełnić jej rozkazy.

Jej przyjaciółka Jeanette uśmiechnęła się.

\- Co tym razem?

\- Myślę, że właśnie wyśledziłam mięsko armatnie. – Powiedziała wesolutko. – Macie ich obserwować. Są w tym budynku, na razie widziałam wampirzyce, przerażających bliźniaków i ifryta, pewnie jest ich więcej. Coś planują, na sto procent związanego z Catariną i Magnusem. Nie możemy robić nic pochopnie, więc żadnego zbliżania się do pola ochronnego, którego nie widzicie, ale tam jest. Macie śledzić każdego kto wyjdzie przez te pieprzone drzwi i mówić o każdym kto tam wejdzie. – Popatrzyła mocnym wzrokiem na każdego. – Na pewno niedługo zaatakują. Nie reagujecie na żadne dziwne manewry typu zabijanie niewinnych ludzi. Na sto procent chcą wiedzieć co tu się wyprawia. Jeśli zaatakują Magnusa lub jego dom, tylko jeden z was ma mu pomóc, inni dojdą tylko jeśli zrobi się naprawdę gorąco. Kapujecie?

Pokiwali pokornie głowami.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Bo to delikatna sprawa. Nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że my wiemy, a przynajmniej musimy to jak najdłużej odkładać, zebrać informacje. I wtedy się zemścić za naszych pobratymców. – Uśmiechnęła się krwiożerczo. – Pytania?

Jeden z mężczyzn na motorze kiwnął głową. Pokazała ręką by się odezwał.

\- Mamy bezczynnie patrzeć jak zabijają niewinnych ludzi? – Zapytał.

Jeanette przewróciła oczami, a Natalie miała wielką ochotę ją skopiować.

\- Możesz zamknąć oczy. – Odpowiedziała złośliwie. – Albo ryzykować dekonspiracje, a wtedy bądź pewny, że nie schowasz się przede mną nawet w mysiej dziurze. Ryzykujemy tu o wiele więcej niż parę żyć. Mogą umrzeć tysiące jeśli nam się nie uda!

Kolejnych pytań nie było, więc Natalie znowu stała się miła i przyjemna.

\- Jeanette, zostawiam to tobie, dasz sobie radę. Ja będę pod telefonem. Załatw gdzieś tu jakąś bazę. I dzwoń jakby co.

\- Jasne.

Kiwnęły sobie głowami i Natalie poleciała w drogę powrotną. Strasznie tęskniła za czasami gdzie wszyscy się trzęśli, gdy tylko stawała się poważna. Ale cóż począć, przecież nie mieli pojęcia kim jest. Myśleli, że siedzi w podziemiach wielkiej rady czarowników i medytuje nad książkami. Pfff… Jakby kiedykolwiek robiła coś takiego.

* * *

 **A/N: Koniec opierdalania się dla mnie. Już niedługo odkryje się rąbek tajemnicy, hehehe. Fabuła leci, a tak mało w niej Maleca… :( Musi być więcej! Do chulery! Już siedem rozdziałów, a tak jakoś mało się działo. Muszę coś pomyśleć. :P**


	8. Raj w piekle

Alec obudził się w ramionach Magnusa i jęknął bezgłośnie. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że nie obudził się zbyt późno by móc wrócić do domu zanim rodzice się zorientują, że go nie ma. Ale by miał wtedy przesrane! Zabiliby go chyba.

Modląc się zerknął na zegarek i odetchnął z ulgą. Było dopiero parę minut po czwartej, jak szybko wstanie to zdążą go odwieźć.

Ale taaak mu się nie chciało! W łóżku było cudownie ciepło, Magnus był wspaniałym grzejnikiem i na dodatek wygodną poduszką. Po za tym zbrodnią byłoby go obudzić. Śpiąc wyglądał jak ósmy cud świata, gładkie czoło, prosty nos, zaokrąglone wystające kości policzkowe, zapraszające usta. I te długie rzęsy.

Alec uśmiechnął się do siebie. Od kiedy się poznali stał się niezwykle poetycki…

Chcąc nie chcąc wstał z ciepłego łóżka do zimnego pokoju i ruszył do salonu po swoje ubrania. W końcu tam je zrzucili, Heh. Włożył je zaraz na siebie i przetarł ramiona dłońmi by się rozgrzać. Zastanowił się czy może nie budzić Magnusa tylko napisać mu wiadomość, ale pomyślał, że ten będzie raczej wkurzony. W końcu uzgodnili, że czarownik będzie go odwoził do instytutu.

Dotarł do ciepłej, dusznej sypialni i potrząsnął ramieniem ukochanego.

\- Słonko, już późno. Muszę spadać. – Powiedział miękkim, głośniejszym szeptem. – Słyszysz?

Magnus jęknął i przetarł oczy dłońmi. Spojrzał niewyspany na chłopaka.

\- Alec… która godzina?

\- Już po czwartej. Mogę iść sam jeśli nie chcesz wstać.

\- Mowy nie ma. – Odparł czarownik już bardziej rozbudzony. – Już wstaję.

Łowca uśmiechnął się patrząc jak podnosi się z łóżka i sięga na podłogę po jakieś ekstrawaganckie spodnie. Zjadał go wzrokiem gdy wsunął je na nagie ciało i obrócił się do niego. Od widoku jego umięśnionej klatki piersiowej zrobiło mu się gorąco.

Magnus podniósł brew.

\- Podoba ci się to co widzisz? – Zapytał zalotnie.

\- Wiesz, że tak. – Odpowiedział dalej pożerając go wzrokiem, bez krępacji.

Czarownik potrząsnął nad nim głową, ale wiedział dokładnie co chłopak czuje. Gdy nie możesz oderwać wzroku od super seksownego faceta przed tobą…

Założył jakąś bluzę i kiwnął na Aleca żeby ruszył za nim. Łowca zabrał jeszcze swoje ubranie wierzchnie i ruszyli na dół. Wsiedli do samochodu gdy zadzwoniła jego komórka.

\- Natalie, czemu dzwonisz tak późno? Mogłem przecież spać. – Powiedział Alec do telefonu.

\- To bym cię obudziła. – Zaśmiała się jak zwykle wesoła czarownica. – Tak sobie dzwonię. Wiesz, dawno nie gadaliśmy… - Alec spojrzał na zegarek. Rozmawiali dwanaście godzina temu. - …więc postanowiłam przedryndać. Miałeś randkę z Magnusem dzisiaj, heee? – Zapytała sugestywnie i zachichotała.

\- Owszem. To była najdziwniejsza randka jaką kiedykolwiek przeżyłem i już dziwniejszej nie będzie.

\- Oh, naprawdę? Gadaj, tylko ze szczegółami!

Zerknął na Magnusa, ale ten tylko uśmiechał się lekko słuchając go, więc raczej nie miał nic przeciwko tej rozmowie.

\- No poszliśmy do strasznie zapchanego klubu… - Alec zaczął wszystko opisywać gestykulując rękami, a Magnus co jakiś czas wcinał jakieś zabawne uwagi.

W końcu stanęli przed instytutem a rozmowa jakby się nie kończyła.

W końcu Natalie zaanonsowała, że ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia, gdy Alec zaczął mówić o Camille i jej żałosnym występie na klatce schodowej. Włączył głośnomówiący

\- Bo właśnie ja w tej sprawie dzwonię. Więc przyszła do was porozmawiać, taa? – Ucichła jakby się zastanawiała.

\- Mnie też to zdziwiło. – Powiedział Magnus. – W końcu nie jest głupia, żeby naprawdę myśleć, że zechcę z nią porozmawiać. Tak po prostu. Mniej bym się zdziwił gdyby wyskoczyła z tortu na urodzinach…

\- Myślę, że przeszła ze względu na Catarinę. – Powiedziała Natalie.

W samochodzie zapadła zdumiona cisza.

\- Że jest zamieszana w to wszystko… - dopowiedział Alec. – To ma sens. Odpowiedziałoby to na pytanie dlaczego tak nagle tu wróciła, prawda?

Spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, a on po dłuższej chwili kiwnął głową.

\- Tak, tak, macie rację.

Natalie na głośnomówiącym gniewnie westchnęła.

\- Kurczę, tak naprawdę mam dla was o wiele więcej informacji z mojego śledztwa, ale… no, to nie jest rozmowa na telefon. Rozumiecie, prawda? Powinniśmy się jutro spotkać i pogadać. No i chcę wam przedstawić mojego wiekowego przyjaciela Nik'a. Genialny umysł, wielka moc, pomaga mi.

\- Kurczę, ja mam szlaban. A nawet jeśli bym nie miał, moje rodzeństwo by się do mnie przykleiło… - Alec skrzywił się na samą myśl.

\- Alec, myślisz, że dasz radę zostawić swój dom na czas śledztwa? – Zapytała nieśmiało czarodziejka.

\- Co? Nie, Alec, nie… - Magnus spojrzał na niego znacząco.

\- Ale Mags, on jest wpakowany głęboko w te sprawy, a my nie mamy ani czasu ani możliwości by przesuwać narad, planów i działań tak by nie dostał ochrzanu od mamusi. – Prychnęła Natalie. – Alec, kochanie, wiem, że nie chcesz być odsunięty od tego, szczególnie że teraz polują na Magnusa. Albo jesteś cały za naszą sprawą, albo musisz wyjść z niej całkowicie.

\- Polują na Magnusa?! – Wydarł się Alec do słuchawki. Zamrugał zdziwiony, nie mógł wierzyć własnym uszom. Tylko nie on…

\- Tak, a myślisz, że niby po co ta blondyna do was zawitała. Prawdopodobnie chciała go w to wszystko wciągnąć. Wyciągnąć z drużyny dobra i pozyskać do drużyny zła, że się tak wyrażę.

\- To tylko przypuszczenia… - Odparł Magnus.

\- Ale niezwykle realne! – Odpowiedział łowca. – Po za tym i tak już dawno zdecydowałem. Od naszego spotkania wiedziałem, że mogę na jakiś czas opuścić Nocnych Łowców. To nic, naprawdę. Robimy tu coś dobrego, tak? Po za tym mogę potem wrócić. Będę do nich pisał itede…

\- Twoja rodzina…

\- Da sobie radę, nie opuszczam jej na zawsze, jak poradzimy sobie z tym syfem to wrócę do nich, poznają cię i na pewno polubią. – Uśmiechnął się.

Magnus uderzył w miękkie oparcie za głową i westchnął.

\- Wiesz przecież, że jak cholera chcę byś ze mną zamieszkał.

Uśmiech Aleca był tak szeroki, że to prawie bolało.

\- Czy to znaczy, że nasza drużyna dobra właśnie nabrała została oficjalnie domknięta? – Zapytała czarownica z telefonu, brzmiąc jakby była w ekstazie. – Jeeej! Składa się z Natalie, Magnusa, Aleca i Nik'a. Heh, to gdzie zakładamy bazę? U mnie, u mnie! – Poprosiła błagalnie.

Mężczyźni w samochodzie popatrzyli po sobie, a starszy przewrócił oczami.

\- To kiedy pierwsza narada? – Zapytał Alec.

\- Jutro, trzynasta. Ale proszę, bądźcie niewidzialni. Poślę kogoś do pilnowania Catariny w tym czasie. No i przynieście coś do żarcia, najlepiej kurczaki z KFC. Kocham je!

\- Jasne, ja też je kocham. – Zaśmiał się łowca. – To wszystko? Bo jestem zmęczony, a mam jeszcze drogę do domu.

Uwielbiał to. Mówić na loft Magnusa dom. I na dodatek tam zamieszkać. I to tak naprawdę, budzić się i nie musieć już iść, nie kraść paru godzin co dwa dni. Widywać go codziennie.

Był w niebie.

* * *

Maxwell siedział na koniu, jego plecy opierały się o twardą klatkę piersiową Niklausa z tyłu. Jechali razem szybko, przed nimi pędzili Magnus i Alec cały czas kłócąc się o coś, z pewnością kompletnie idiotycznego. Jakimś cudem Max zdołał namówić brata by pojechali do domu razem z azjatami. W końcu poszli do stajni, a jako, że szesnastolatek nienawidził jeździć konno to Klaus posadził go przed sobą, pomimo ogromnego oporu ze strony Alexandra. W końcu niezadowolony z łatwowierności brata, jak on to nazwał, wystrofował się na przód, a młodszy azjata od razu go dogonił. I od tamtej pory cały czas się kłócili.

\- Czy twój brat to jakiś masochista? – Zapytał cicho.

Klaus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę by za kimś tak latał. Wszyscy raczej latają za nim.

\- Takie ma ciekawe wnętrze? – Zapytał Max ironicznie, a uśmiech jeźdźcy powiększył się.

\- Latają za nim raczej z powodu jego wyglądu zewnętrznego. Jako jego brat doskonale o tym wiem, większość dziewczyn wypłakiwało mi się w ramionach.

Maxwell parsknął cichym śmiechem.

\- Taki gigolo?

\- Raczej cham. Może poflirtować, ale nie lubi jak potem dziewczyny mówią coś o małżeństwie czy przyszłości. Ale coś mi mówi, że jakby twój brat coś na ten temat wspomniał byłby wniebowzięty. – Odparł żartobliwym tonem.

\- A ty, Niklaus? Jestem pewny, że złamałeś niejedno serce. – Powiedział Maxwell.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie. Jestem bardzo wrażliwy na takie rzeczy. Uważam, że miłość nie powinna ranić, nawet nieodwzajemniona. Kiedyś gdzieś przeczytałem, że nieważne czy ktoś kocha cię, ale że ty kochasz kogoś bo podarowana miłość zawsze do ciebie wróci. Pod różną postacią. – Spojrzał na chłopaka poważnie. – Wziąłem sobie to do serca i zadziałało.

\- Ach tak? – Serce Maxa przyśpieszył, a jemu zrobiło się gorąco.

Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl, zganił się w myślach.

Niklaus uśmiechnął się, ale Max odwrócił się zanim cokolwiek powiedział.

Musiał uspokoić umysł. Ktoś taki jak on na pewno się nim nie zainteresuje. Na pewno woli kobiety. Na pewno… Po za tym z jakiej racji miałby chcieć kogoś dziesięć lat od siebie młodszego, kogo dopiero poznał?

Zagubiony w myślach dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie widać przed nimi ich braci.

\- Niklaus, powinieneś przyśpieszyć…

\- Nie martw się, zawsze wiem gdzie jest Magnus. – Odpowiedział mężczyzna tajemniczo. Sięgnął ręką i odwrócił go do siebie za podbródek. W świetle księżyca wyglądał jak nie z tego świata. – Max, na balu gdy spojrzeliśmy na siebie miałem jakby przebłysk wspomnienia. – Chłopak patrzył mu w oczy zainteresowany. – Widziałem ciebie, ale… starszego. Stałeś nade mną jakbyś mnie przed czymś chronił. Cały we krwi, a u twoich stóp leżały trupy. Odwróciłeś się do mnie i… uśmiechnąłeś z taką…

Zacisnął usta i już się nie odezwał. Max nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Delikatnie złapał za rękę trzymającą lekko jego podbródek.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Niklaus?

Starszy znowu na niego spojrzał, ale teraz z większą determinacją.

\- Czuję jakbym cię znał. Albo przynajmniej bardzo chciał poznać…

Max nie miał pojęcia skąd znalazł w sobie tyle odwagi, ale pogłaskał starszego mężczyznę po policzku i dotknął delikatnie ustami jego wargi. Nie był to pocałunek, ledwie muśnięcie, ale w oczach Klausa patrzącego na chłopaka pojawił się ogień pożądania.

\- Maxwell – Wymruczał groźnie, niskim tonem

\- Jedź szybciej. Zimno mi. – Dostał cichą zalotną odpowiedź.

Ręce chłopaka wsunęły się w płaszcz Niklausa i oplotły go w talii. Max wtulił się niewinnie w jego ciepłe męskie ciało i usłyszał jak serce tamtego przyśpiesza. Głowę wtulił w szyję mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Od razu nabrali prędkości i zaraz wjechali na posiadłość rodu Blackwoodów. Który opuścił z Alec'iem parę godzin temu. Sam starszy Blackwood stał koło stajni niecierpliwy i odetchnął z widoczną ulgą gdy ich zobaczył.

\- Co wy, zabłądziliście w tym lesie? – Zapytał głośno niezadowolony.

\- Stawiał bym na coś zabawniejszego. – Odpowiedział mu Magnus.

\- Nikt się ciebie o zdanie nie pytał, psychopato!

\- A ty znowu swoje…

Max zsunął się z wierzchowca z pomocą azjaty i oparł się o niego lekko.

\- Chyba musimy pogodzić naszych braci. Byliby dobrą parą, już kłócą się jak stare małżeństwo. Jak uważasz? – Wyszeptał mu do ucha.

Zapytany pokiwał głową i obaj zaczęli się cicho śmiać.

\- Ej, a wy z czego się chichracie? – Warknął Alec.

Niklaus podniósł tylko ręce w obronie.

\- Z niczego…

\- Chodźmy już do środka bo marznę. – Dodał Max.

W końcu, po zaprowadzeniu koni do boksów, weszli do domu. Służba, obudzona, ruszyła do pościelenia łóżek w dwóch sypialniach gościnnych. Na pytanie o rodziców Alec odpowiedział aroganckim machnięciem ręki. W końcu zebrali się w ciepłym gabinecie ojca w którym kamerdyner rozpalił w kominku i rozsiedli się na kanapie i fotelach.

\- Możecie nam w końcu wyjaśnić, dlaczego chcieliście nas zabić? – Zapytał Alexander opierając się o oparcie wielkiego skórzanego fotelu ojca. Wyglądał jak władca tego przybytku.

\- Sądzę, że jesteśmy wam to winni. – Odpowiedział Niklaus. – Jeśli mam wam wszystko dobrze wytłumaczyć muszę zacząć od początku. Po pierwsze nasze nazwisko brzmi Gao. Jesteśmy z południowych Chin, nasza rodzina była średnio zamożna. Aż pewnej nocy ktoś napadł na nasz dom i zabił wszystkich oprócz nas. Zresztą ledwo uszliśmy z życiem. Nie do końca pamiętam jak. Od tamtej chwili uciekamy od pewnego człowieka. Odkryliśmy, że nazywa się Tomas van Dorn. Przestaliśmy uciekać a zaczęliśmy dowiadywać się o nim jak najwięcej. A jeśli choć trochę z tego jest prawdą to Tomas ma ponad trzysta lat i ma na koncie morderstwa wielu niewinnych osób.

\- Trzysta lat? – Alec zmarszczył brwi. Ale nie wyglądał jakby miał się z nimi kłócić.

Jeśli demony istnieją i atakują ludzi to czemu ktoś nie mógłby żyć tak długo.

\- Owszem. Poluje na określoną grupę ludzi. I jakiś tydzień temu dowiedzieliśmy się, że sir Tomas interesuje się waszą rodziną. Domyśleliśmy się, że chce was zabić.

\- I postanowiliście zrobić to za niego? – Tym razem to Max popatrzył na nich chłodno, ironicznie.

\- Cóż, w czasie naszej „wędrówki" poznaliśmy wiele stworzeń. Wilkołaki, wampiry, fearie, one są prawdziwe.

Zamilkł ale nikt się nie odezwał.

\- I poznaliśmy też ludzi, którzy nazywają siebie nefilim albo Nocnymi Łowcami. Poznaliśmy się podczas walki z wampirami. Mogliśmy używać ich broni, bardzo się tym zdziwili. Dołączyliśmy do nich. Ich społeczność jest dość wielka, rozsypana na cały świat. Od wielu lat polowali na Tomasa. Okazało się, że zabijając staje się silniejszy. Ludzie na których poluje zazwyczaj są niezwykli. Niektórzy z zabitych też kogoś zabili. To wszystko było strasznie dziwne, ale w końcu doszliśmy do wniosku, że zabijając gromadził siły. I skoro poluje na was to jeśli my was zabijemy to on was nie dostanie no i przekonamy się o co mu z tym chodzi… Czy my będziemy potężniejsi. Eksperyment. – Zakończył Niklaus bezosobowo.

Alexander zacisnął usta w ciasną kreskę.

\- Więc, czemu tego nie zrobiliście? Oprócz tego, że Magnus dostał od Aleca, oczywiście. Mogłeś mnie zabić na tym korytarzu. – Powiedział Maxwell patrząc mu ponuro w oczy.

Spojrzenie Klausa zrobiło się twardsze.

\- Doskonale wiesz, Max.

Alexander spojrzał na brata pytająco. Ale ten nie odwracał wzroku od azjaty.

\- Ile ty masz lat? – Zapytał ni stąd ni z owąd.

Azjatyccy bracia wymienili spojrzenia i Magnus uśmiechnął się krzywo, z jakiegoś powodu rozbawiony.

\- Dużo. – Odpowiedział niepewnie.

Max wstał i zaczął masować sobie czoło jakby rozbolała go głowa.

\- Czyli? Tylko nie kłam, bo będę wiedział. – Warknął.

\- Sześćdziesiąt trzy.

Maxwell uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc Tomas poluje na ludzi, którzy nie starzeją się tak jak powinni? – Dopowiedział nie patrząc na miny ludzi w pokoju.

\- Owszem, to jedna z mocy ludzi na których poluje.

\- To co będzie, jeśli zabije jeszcze więcej tych ludzi i zgromadzi więcej mocy…? – Zagadnął Alec. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały niepokojem.

\- Mamy nadzieję tego nie sprawdzać. – Odpowiedział mu Magnus.

Chyba po raz pierwszy Alec odpowiedział mu spokojnym wzrokiem, co dziwniejsze posłał mu miły uśmiech. Widać było, że azjata kompletnie wpadł w jego sidła.

\- Musimy się stąd wynosić jak najszybciej. Spakujmy się i ruszajmy do miasta Nocnych Łowców. Z ich pomocą na pewno go dorwiemy.

* * *

Max otworzył oczy dysząc. Znowu obudził się w łóżku Aleca po swoim pełnym wspomnień śnie, tym razem jednak kilka rzeczy było innych. Był ranek, a jego brata nie było przy nim. Powinien był już wrócić. Zegarek pokazywał dziewiątą. Ma przechlapane, nie ma rady by rodzice się nie zorientowali.

Ale po za tym Max pamiętał co się działo dalej. Pamięta jak spakowali parę rzeczy i w wielkiej tajemnicy popłynęli statkiem na plantacje do Indii. Jak na morzu brat przestał kłócić się z Magnusem i któregoś ranka zobaczył ich całujących się na pokładzie. Prawie czuł wiatr we włosach gdy stał z Niklausem przy barierkach i patrzyli na siebie z uśmiechami.

Na tym wspomnienia się urywały.

Max zerwał się z łóżka, był całkowicie ubrany w wczorajsze ubranie. Ruszył szybko do swojego pokoju, ale zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. Do pokoju Aleca wędrowała mama.

\- Nie ma go tam! – Krzyknął.

Maryse spojrzała na swoją najmłodszą pociechę.

\- A gdzie jest? Już po śniadaniu, brakowało nam was obu.

\- Przepraszam. Nie wiem gdzie jest, może na sali gimnastycznej albo w zbrojowni? – Zaproponował.

Matka pokiwał głową, zawróciła. Dał swojemu bratu kilka cennych minut, może jeszcze wróci…

Ale nie wrócił i wszyscy przetrząsnęli dom i go nie znaleźli.

Rodzice byli wściekli. Odesłali Maxa do pokoju i zaczęli rozmawiać w swoim gabinecie.

Wtedy do niego dotarło, że on już nie wróci. A Max jest jedynym, który wie gdzie i z kim jest. Alec nikomu tak naprawdę nie powiedział z kim się spotyka. Oczywiście wiedzieli o tym i tak tylko Jace, Izzy i Max, ale chłopak nazywał Magnusa najczęściej swoim chłopakiem albo kochaniem, nigdy nie podał nazwiska, miejsca zamieszkania czy nie powiedział kim on tak właściwie jest. Mógł być kimkolwiek i wyglądać jakkolwiek.

Ale Max znał i nazwisko i wygląd.

Skoro jego brat odszedł to i jego nic tu nie trzymało. Zamierzał wprowadzić swój plan w życie.

* * *

A/N: No, nareszcie rozdzialik skończony. A już w najbliższych rozdziałach wiele tajemnic wyjdzie na jaw i jestem z tego powodu baaardzo szczęśliwa :) Będzie się działo!

Trochę późno, ale Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Mój jest bardzo szczęśliwy XD


	9. Baza

Max ubrał się na czarno i schował stele ojca do małego plecaka. Przyda mu się. Może według innych nie był wystarczająco dorosły by uczyć się walczyć czy mieć własne znaki, to on czuł się jak dorosły człowiek w ciele chłopca, co było nieziemsko wkurwiające. Jak miał niby w tym ciele cokolwiek załatwić. Musi się wykazać taktem i sprytem. Samotne dziecko na ulicy wzbudza niepotrzebną uwagę.

Sprawdził czy spakował wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i ruszył do wyjścia z instytutu. Wszyscy byli zajęci zniknięciem Aleca, więc nikt nie powinien zauważyć, że go nie ma co najmniej do wieczora, albo i nocy.

Gdy wyszedł na dwór w ciepłe przedpołudnie poczuł się wolny. To było niesamowicie dobre uczucie. Przestał żałować swoich teraźniejszych bliskich, mógł zrobić to co zamierzał, skupić się na tym całkowicie.

A chciał zobaczyć czy Niklaus jeszcze żyje, a nawet go odnaleźć. Zacznie od Internetu. Internet, pożyteczna rzecz, można w nim znaleźć wiele rzeczy czy ludzi. A przynajmniej tak się dowiedział z mang, które czytali razem z Alec'iem. Sami łowcy niestety z niego nie korzystali, a szkoda.

Ruszył więc przed siebie w poszukiwaniu kafejki internetowej. Szedł różnymi ulicami, choć przecież żył w tym mieście wiele lat to nie znał go tak dobrze jak powinien. Pozwiedzał więc bardziej niż zamierzał i kiedy w końcu miał na poważnie szukać kafejki internetowej stanął przed nią przypadkowo. Z uśmiechem wszedł do środka. Przy ladzie stał jakiś student i klikał myszką.

\- Dzień dobry. Chcę jeden komputer na dwie godziny. – Powiedział.

Student spojrzał na niego przyjaźnie.

\- Jasna sprawa. Czternastka jest wolna. Cztery dolary.

Max zapłacił i ruszył w głąb sali i pod ścianę, gdzie stał jego sprzęt. Poczekał aż się włączy i kliknął w wyszukiwarkę internetową. Nie wiedział do końca co robić, ale zrobił tak jak robili w mangach, wpisał Google, wyświetlił mu się pasek w który miał wpisać swoją frazę lub adres URL. Trzymając w duchu za siebie kciuki wpisał „Niklaus Gao" i wcisnął enter.

Ponad czterdzieści tysięcy wyników w mniej niż sekundę. Pierwszy wynik to jakieś konto na jakimś portalu. Kliknął i prawie zapomniał żeby oddychać. Na zdjęciu w małej białej ramce widniało zdjęcie jego ukochanego, siedzącego na scenie z gitarą w ręce, przy jego ustach stał podstawiony mikrofon. W czarnej skórzanej kurtce i takich też spodniach wyglądał jak Bad Boy. Max, gdy już przeszedł mu szok, zaczął przewijać w dół. Niewiele mógł się dowiedzieć bo wszyscy pisali w kanji czy czymś tam, a nie po angielsku. Jednak w tym bałaganie odnalazł wiele linków do klipów video na których jego ukochany stał na scenie i coś śpiewał.

Popędził do studenta.

\- Przepraszam, jest możliwość słuchania?

\- Jasne. – Chłopak zniknął za ladą i pojawił się zaraz z czymś w ręce. – Musisz je włożyć do tego zielonego wejścia na obudowie. Tu masz regulator dźwięku. Miej na uwadze by nie przeszkadzać innym. – Studenciak puścił do niego oko i podał słuchawki.

Max szybko pobiegł z powrotem i zrobił jak mu kazano. Założył słuchawki na uszy i po chwili usłyszał doskonały głos w spokojnej piosence. Na scenie stał tylko on z klasyczną gitarą, a obok stał ktoś ze skrzypcami. Dwa instrumenty doskonale się komponowały, a Niklaus śpiewał po angielsku o tęsknocie. A jego głos… Max zagryzł dolną wargę ze wzruszenia.

Łowca wysłuchał dwanaście piosenek, nie były to nagrania z występów, ale wideo z okładką jego albumu, szara ściana po której ścieka krew. Wszystkie były bardzo klimatyczne, o śmierci, zagubieniu, tęsknocie i smutku. Potem piosenki zaczęły się powtarzać.

Trzęsącymi się dłońmi Max powrócił do wyszukiwań Google i włączył kolejny link. Był to krótki artykuł na wikipedii.

 _Niklaus Gao – koreański muzyk i kompozytor muzyczny._

 _Jego debiutancki album wydany 9 listopada 1994 roku zdobył szczyt koreańskiej listy najlepiej sprzedających się albumów i 1. miejsce w Chinach oraz Japonii. Główny singiel "Gone" znalazł się wśród dziesięciu najlepszych singli w Korei i na 1. miejscu w Mongolii. Album oraz singiel zapewniły muzykowi cztery statuetki spośród siedimiu nominacji podczas MAND Music Awards of 1995. Album „No One Land" zdobył nagrody w kategoriach: najlepszy artysta, najlepszy debiut wydawniczy, najlepsza muzyka oraz najszybciej sprzedający się album._

 _Niestety był to jedyny powstały album. Po wielu samobójstwach jego słuchaczy i zbiorowym samobójstwie podczas, którego osiem osób słuchając krążka odebrało sobie życie, muzyk wycofał album ze sprzedaży i zniknął._

Max potarł czoło. Wcale się nie dziwił, że ludzie słuchając tego chcieli umrzeć. Wszystkie piosenki były depresyjne, muzyka mroczna, smutna, przygnębiająca. Tekst podobnie. Gdyby ktoś w depresji je przesłuchał, popadłby w nią jeszcze bardziej.

Cały album był wydany dziesięć lat temu. Wtedy Max musiał umrzeć. Nic innego nie zmusiłoby pogodnego, spokojnego Niklausa do stworzenia czegoś tak pięknego lecz rozpaczliwego. Tym bardziej chciał go odnaleźć, lecz jak mówiła wikipedia, mężczyzna zniknął. Zostały po nim piosenki walające się w Internecie, strony jego fanów, którzy nadal się zabijali i ludzi, którzy go nienawidzili za stworzenie tych piosenek.

Przesłuchał piosenki jeszcze wiele razy zanim skończył mu się czas. Podziękował studentowi i wypadł na zewnątrz. W jego głowie zrodził się kolejny plan.

Po prostu opowie Alec'owi wszystko i poprosi go o pomoc. A jak nie to znajdzie jakiegoś czarownika i zmusi go do pomocy. Max nie tylko musi znaleźć Niklausa, ale i nie może wyglądać jak teraz. Musi dorosnąć i to szybko.

* * *

Alec z radości nie mógł uleżeć w łóżku, choć nie spał długo, a o czwartej rano miał przejażdżkę to i tak wstał przed dziewiątą, ubrał się i chodził cicho po mieszkaniu. Odsunął wszystkie zasłony i wyjrzał przez duże okna, widać było z nich most Brooklyński, słońce oświetlało mu bladą twarz.

W końcu usiadł przy telewizorze i zaczął skakać po kanałach. Trafił na kanał kucharski i wpadł na pomysł. Jeśli mu się nudzi to może zająć się śniadaniem. Tylko co by tu zrobić.

Wstał i zaczął szperać w książkach. Jest, książka kucharska!

Poleciał do kuchni i w niej zastał go wyspany Magnus, który poczuł zapach naleśników. Alec stał przy kuchence, zwrócony do niego plecami, a obok niego na talerzu leżała spora góra pancakesów z niebieskimi plamami. Czarownik podniósł brew do góry.

\- Co robisz? – Zapytał.

Alec prawie podskoczył ze strachu.

\- Magnus! Nie strasz mnie do cholery! Chodzisz jak jakiś duch. – Odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka. – Jak to co? Śniadanie. Naleśniki z jagodami. Nie widzisz? – Pokazał na placki.

\- Widzę. Nie jestem tylko pewien czy są zjadliwe.

Alec posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie. Wyciągnął kolejny talerz i postawił na niego placek z patelni. Dodał do tego jeszcze dwa, położył na nie i obok ich jagody i truskawki. Podał Magnusowi talerz razem z syropem klonowym.

\- Zjedz i dopiero potem się wymądrzaj!

I zajął się przyrządzaniem swojego talerza.

Magnus z lekkim uśmiechem usiadł na stole i zaczął jeść. Na Lilith, te placki były doskonałe! Słodkie i kwaśne jednocześnie, puszyste…

\- No i co? – Zapytał Alec z nadzieją, siadając obok.

Czekał niecierpliwie na reakcje czarownika.

\- Pycha!

Zadowolony z siebie kucharz zaczął jeść swoją porcje.

\- Kiedy się nauczyłeś gotować?

\- Nie uczyłem się. Wzbogaciłem tylko przepis z książki. Dopilnowałem żeby ciasto było puszyste i dlatego są takie delikatne. – Odparł z uśmiechem. – Polubiłem to gotowanie.

Zjedli śniadanie w pogodnej atmosferze, paplając o niczym, w końcu przenieśli się na kanapę i oglądali durne seriale. Magnus nie miał żadnych klientów, więc mieli czas do trzynastej.

W końcu jednak nadszedł czas by się zbierać. Alec prawie nie mógł ukryć podekscytowania. Cholera, jest Nocnym Łowcą, w jego żyłach krążyło pragnienie niebezpieczeństwa i ratowania innych. A teraz był w środku misternej intrygi, próbując rozwiązać ją razem z ludźmi, którzy uważali go za dorosłego, nie to co jego rodzice. Nikt nie odstawiał go w kąt.

\- Zajrzę jeszcze do Catariny. – Odparł Magnus i powędrował do sypialni gościnnej.

Od wielu dni stan kobiety ani trochę się nie zmienił. Możliwe nawet, że pogorszył.

Alec pomyślał o tym co jej przez przypadek zrobił. Prawdopodobnie zrobił. Od tamtego czasu nie myślał o tych dziwnych zdarzeniach i Natalie też nie potrafiła ich wytłumaczyć. Mieli po prostu za mało informacji. Ale Alec źle się czuł z tym, że nic o tym nie wspomniał swojemu chłopakowi. Chociaż kij z tym, drań nie chciał wspominać o swojej przeszłości, więc on też może mieć swoje sekrety.

Było słychać kroki i po chwili do salonu wszedł Magnus. Był widocznie spięty , zmarszczył brwi martwiąc się czymś.

\- Mam wrażenie, że jej oddech jest płytszy. Gorzej z nią.

Łowca stojący przy ścianie z kurtką w ręce, uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym z Natalie. Jakoś odkryjemy co z nią jest.

\- Mam nadzieję, chyba długo nie pociągnie. – Powiedział smutno Magnus.

Spojrzał w ciepłe, współczujące oczy swojego ukochanego i nie mógł nie poczuć się lepiej. Alec po prostu tak na niego działał. Wystarczyło, że na niego spojrzał i czuł ciepło na sercu, radość, miłość…

\- Dobra, chodźmy już.

Mieszkanie Natalie było blisko, było to dobre gdyż musieli tam dotrzeć niezauważeni, jaśniej mówiąc niewidzialni, a jazda metrem byłaby utrapieniem o tej godzinie. Alec narysował sobie runę i dodatkowo Magnus zaczarował ich najlepiej jak umiał by żaden czarownik nie przejrzał zaklęcia. Ruszyli ulicą w stronę mostu Brooklyńskiego, przeszli po nim i kilka minut później byli przed dużym ekskluzywnym blokiem.

\- Przejdę się jeszcze po te kurczaki o które prosiła. – Wymamrotał Magnus do Aleca z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Wracaj szybko.

Chłopak oddał uśmiech i otworzył drzwi do bloku, jeśli można tak nazwać to arcydzieło nowoczesnej architektury.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że takie paskudztwa istnieją w Nowym Jorku. – Wymamrotał łowca do siebie, kręcąc głową.

Wszedł po schodach na trzecie, ostatnie piętro i zapukał do czerwonych drzwi. Uchyliły się same, a z wnętrza mieszkania doszedł go głos Natalie:

\- Wejdź!

Rozebrał się w przestronnym holu i przeszedł przez błyskotki na framudze drzwi do wielkiego, czystego salonu. Był przestronny, wielkie okna po drugiej strony lśniły od magii, po środku pomieszczenie stały trzy karmelowo brązowe kanapy, na środku okręgu, które one tworzyły stał szklany stolik do kawy. Przy ścianach stały jasne meble, wieża stereo, ogromny telewizor na pół ściany. Mimo koszmarnego wyglądu budynku, mieszkanie było przecudne.

Na kanapie siedziały trzy osoby wyglądające na zaprzyjaźnione. Jedną była oczywiście gospodyni, Natalie ubrana była w czarne wygodne ciuchy, mieli podobny gust. Obok niej siedziała starsza dziewczyna, jej włosy były długie i nienaturalnie czerwone, skóra blada, wyglądająca nienaturalnie. Było widać, że to czarownica.

Naprzeciwko nich siedział mężczyzna, jak on i Natalie w czarnych skórach. Był piękny, karmelowa cera, doskonałe, azjatyckie rysy twarzy. Gdy spojrzał w jego stronę Alec zobaczył zielonozłote oczy. Cała jego osoba niesamowicie przypominała mu Magnusa, choć bardzo się różnili, na przykład w wyborze ubrań.

Alec'owi wydało się, że mężczyzna był przez chwilę wstrząśnięty, ale uczucie mignęło tak szybko, że mogło mu się tylko zdawać.

W tym momencie Natalie zeskoczyła z kanapy i podeszła uścisnąć go radośnie. Pozostali goście wstali za nią.

\- Alec, kochanie, a gdzie Magnus?

\- Poszedł po te twoje żarcie.

Zaśmiała się.

\- Ano tak, doskonale! No dobra, poznaj Jeanette, która ma dla nas informacje. Jeanette to Alec.

Podał rękę dziewczynie i spojrzał na azjatę. Ten uśmiechnął się, przesuwał po nim wzrokiem jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że go widzi.

\- Alec, dobrze wyglądasz. – Uśmiechnął się uroczo.

Chłopak podniósł brew i ponownie przyjrzał się mężczyźnie.

\- Znamy się?

\- Właśnie! – Zawołała Natalie. – Nic mi nie chciałeś powiedzieć.

\- Wszystko wytłumaczę gdy tylko dołączy do nas Magnus. Nie chce mi się trzy razy powtarzać tego samego.

Alexandra zatkało. Nie dość, że wydaje się znać go, to jeszcze i Magnusa. O co tu chodzi do cholery?! Zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie.

\- Więc jego też znasz. – Odparł sarkastycznie.

Azjatę to obeszło.

\- Dlaczego miałbym nie znać własnego brata?

* * *

A/N: Dududud! Ten rozdział jest krótszy, ale w następnym będzie mnóstwo akcji, a w jeszcze kolejnym dowiemy się wielu rzeczy od Nik'a :D

Shadowhunters nareszcie są! Oglądałam i kocham ten serial.

Sorki, że nie dodaje ich szybko, ale sesja, rozumiecie… No i jestem trochę zajęta pracą i wgl…

Polecam piosenki Ruelle – Monsters i Flume and Chet Facker – drop the game, obu słuchałam gdy to pisałam.

Do kolejnego rozdzialiku!

No i poprawiłam trochę rozdziały żeby było wiadomo kiedy sceny się zmieniają.


	10. Pierwsza Bitwa

Magnus wszedł do ukochanej sieci Natalie sprzedającej kurczaki, czyli oczywiście do KFC. Od czasu gdy się poznali zastanawiał się nad tą czarodziejką. Choć od samego początku ją polubił, to później zaczęło się okazywać, że tak naprawdę nic o niej nie wie. Bez żadnego znaku, nic nie pokazywało jak wielką ma moc, czy ile ma lat. Jeśli była tak potężna i stara, dlaczego nigdy o niej nie słyszał? Powinna być legendarna w świecie czarowników.

Nikt jednak nie znał Natalie, a przynajmniej nie pod tym imieniem.

Poszedł do łazienki by częściowo znieść z siebie zaklęcie i nikt nie zobaczył jak pojawia się nagle niewiadomo skąd.

Przy kasie przypomniała mu się ta dziwna wizja. Niebo i ten ktoś… Magnus kompletnie nie pamiętał jego twarzy, tylko jego złote runy na skórze, doskonałe ciało. Czuł, że go zna.

No i to, że ostatnio zauważył, że jest potężniejszy. Nie jakoś niewiadomo jak, ale jego magia systematycznie się zwiększała, a więcej mocy zawsze się przydaje. Tylko dlaczego?

W ciągu ostatnich tygodni jego życie przewróciło się do góry nogami za sprawą młodego Nocnego Łowcy i jego przyjaciółki.

Nagle wokół niego ludzie zaczęli jakoś dziwnie się zachowywać. Dziewczyna realizująca jego zamówienie zaczęła się jakoś wolniej ruszać, rozmowy wokół zaczęły się dziwnie rozciągać w czasie. Magnus spojrzał zafascynowany na mężczyznę z dziećmi obok, którzy poruszali się dziwnie w zwolnionym tempie. W końcu zatrzymali się, a rozmowy kompletnie zanikły.

Magnus przeczuwając niebezpieczeństwo odwrócił się do wejścia sklepu i zobaczył dwójkę niezwykle brzydkich bliźniaków. Zapamiętałby dwóch skurwysynów gdyby ich spotkał, mieli brązową skórę i żółte oczy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego paskudnie pokazując ostre zębiska.

Za ich plecami ulica zniknęła w kłębach brudnoszarej magicznej mgły. Magnus przygotował się by stworzyć wokół siebie obronną tarczę.

* * *

Alec patrzył się przez parę sekund na mężczyznę, a w jego głowie roznosiło się w głowie echo jednego wyrazy. „Brat". Jak to do cholery możliwe by Magnus nie wspomniał mu, że ma brata, na dodatek tak do niego podobnego.

Obok niego zamarła również Natalie, wytrzeszczając na azjatę oczy. Otworzyła usta i zamknęła.

\- To ty masz brata?!

\- To Magnus ma brata?

Powiedzieli oboje synchronicznie spojrzeli na siebie. Na ustach Natalie pojawił się uśmieszek, ale zaraz obróciła się do swojego przyjaciela. W odpowiedzi dostali tylko gest przewrócenia oczami

\- Jak już mówiłem, wytłumaczę gdy tu dojdzie. – Odpowiedział. – Nie przedstawiłem się. Niklaus Gao. Niesamowicie dziwnie znowu cię widzieć.

Alec skinął sztywno głową. Obserwował go jakby mężczyzna zaraz miał wybuchnąć.

Natalie podeszła do kanapy i z powrotem na nią usiadła tylko po to by zaraz z niej zeskoczyć widząc jak oczy Aleca nagle zaczynają się błękitnie świecić.

Wszystkie magiczne osoby w pokoju otworzyły szerzej oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Co do…

Nie skończyła gdy zaraz przed nią pojawił się portal. Alec bez zawahania ruszył do przodu. Stojący obok niego Niklaus, złapał go za rękę, nie widząc co robić starał się go nie wpuścić do portalu, ale to była jak walka z Hulkiem. Zamiast tego dwaj mężczyźni zniknęli w portalu, który zamknął się zaraz za nimi.

W mózgu Natalie przemknęło tysiąc różnych myśli składając to wszystko w całość. Nie była najpotężniejszą czarownicą na świecie tylko z powodu mocy, ale była diabelnie inteligentna.

\- Więc wiemy jak dostał się do Catariny. – Mruknęła cicho, by koleżanka jej nie słyszała.

Więc ktoś jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Magnus, pomyślała i skrzywiła się.

Ale nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy w jej mózgu zawył alarm i w powietrzu pojawił się kolejny portal, tym razem jej. A więc zaatakowali również jego dom.

\- Jeanette, powinni być jakieś dwa skrzyżowania na północ stąd. Zobacz co tam się dzieje i pomóż im. – Rozkazała poważnym tonem. – Muszę iść.

Nie dając czarownicy czasu na odpowiedź, przeszła przez falujący dymo podobny portal.

* * *

Alec zamrugał i rozejrzał się wokół. Z niedowierzaniem stwierdził, że stoi na ulicy, parę centymetrów przed nim znajdowała się nieziemsko ciemna mgła, a Niklaus, który jakimś cudem też się tam dostał, wpatrywał się w opar ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Niklaus…

Mężczyzna obrócił się do niego i nagle uniósł dłoń na wysokość jego oczu. Gdy ją opuścił mgła wokół zaczęła się przejeżdżać i Alec mógł dostrzec coraz więcej. Parę metrów przed nimi ział wielki pentagram, jego czarne nitki pulsowały w powietrzu, z migoczącego środka wydostawały się demony. Wychodziły z niego i atakowały ludzi na ulicy. Przez opar nie przechodziły dźwięki, Alec słyszał za to co się dzieje za nim, okropny rozgardiasz i niepokój przechodniów. A w środku całego tego piekła znajdywało się KFC.

Łowca w lot załapał co się właśnie dzieje, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, zatrzymała go dłoń Niklausa na ramieniu. Spojrzał na niego zdesperowany.

\- Magnus…

\- Wiem. Ale nie możesz tam polecieć bez broni. – Odpowiedział mu mężczyzna patrząc na niego z naciskiem.

Puścił go, uniósł dłonie przed siebie i zaczął szeptać. W sekundę w jego prawej dłoni znalazł się łuk, a w lewej strzały. Alec zamrugał zdziwiony, wszystko to było identyczne jak te robione przez Nocnych Łowców. Nik wepchnął mu je w ręce i zaraz podał jeszcze seraficki miecz. Alec wystudiowanymi ruchami przypiął pochwę do paska a strzały zarzucił na plecy.

\- Masz jakiś plan? – Zapytał Alec, uznając, że razem mają większe szanse. W końcu przyda mu się pomoc czarownika, jeśli przyjdzie mu walczyć z magicznymi wrogami. A to było pewniejsze od tego, że po czwartku jest piątek.

\- Osłaniaj mnie. – Odparł Niklaus, rzucając mu na odchodnym uśmieszek.

Ruszył do przodu, w stronę pentagramu. Jeden z demonów, porzuciwszy jakieś martwe ciało zasyczało i skoczyło na niego. Niklaus pozbył się go jednym ruchem miecza, na miejsce zabitego pojawiły się jednak dwa kolejne.

Alec biegiem wszedł w mgłę, trzymając się jej brzegu przebiegł ulicę, wskoczył na rozbite auto nie myśląc o cywilach. W tej chwili chciał tylko uratować Magnusa, reszta mogła się jebać. Znowu skoczył, tym razem jeszcze wyżej, na dość niski budynek restauracji. Wyciągnął strzałę i nałożył na cięciwę, spojrzał na pole walki.

Niklaus walczył z paroma demonami i doskonale sobie radził, ale z pentagramu wychodziła cała gromada. Alec zaczął strzelać w potwory kłębiące się wokół Niklausa, pomagając mu przejść coraz bliżej do KFC. Każdy trafiony szybko zamieniał się w popiół lub padał wijąc się po ziemi. Łowca wyładował z dwadzieścia strzał, a nadal miał nowe. Musiało to być jakieś zaklęcie.

Sycząc, demon postawił rękę na krawędzi dachu restauracji, zaraz dołączyła jego obrzydliwa zielona paszcza z czymś jakby łuskami zamiast skóry. Alec wyciągnął miecz, wymamrotał imię i zamachnął się. Odrąbana głowa poleciała wysoko, w powietrzu zmieniając się w proch. Ale do jego kryjówki zmierzały kolejne demony. Zabijając kolejnego Alec zerknął na ulicę.

Na skraj mgły przyjechały oddziały policyjne, w dziwnych strojach i czymś na twarzy, brali do rąk bronie i wchodzili w kłęby ciemnego dymu. W potyczce z wielkimi demonami niewielu ich przeżyje.

Nad tym wszystkim pojawiła się Jeanette z jakimś facetem. Siedzieli, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, na miotłach, z ich rąk leciały iskry. Na dole pojawiały się kolorowe błyskawice, kule magicznego ognia, ostrza.

Alec strzelił z brzegu dachu do demonów na dole i spojrzał na Niklausa, który w tej właśnie chwili wszedł do sieci Fast-foodów. Dzięki czarownikom na górze zaczynali wygrywać, mężczyzna oddzielił się od Jean i podleciał do pentagramu.

* * *

Powietrze wokół zafalowało od mocy. Ludzie wokół padali na ziemię martwi, gdy magia odbierała im życie. Magnus zmrużył oczy wściekle patrząc na uśmiechniętą paskudnie kobietę, która podeszła do dziecka siedzącego przy stoliku i pogłaskała jego martwą główkę. Kiedy poczuł jak moc zacieśnia się wokół niego wezwał swoją magię i utworzył wokół siebie tarczę.

Mężczyzna zacmokał niezadowolony zataczając półokrąg wokół czarownika.

\- Ech, coś ty taki niemiły Magnus? Odgradzasz się od nas. Jesteśmy tu żeby porozmawiać jak dorośli ludzie, ale ty oczywiście musisz się zachowywać jak dziecko. - Powiedział, a w jego głosie słychać było udawane niezadowolenie i drwinę.

\- Właśnie widzę jak dorośle zabiliście tych niewinnych ludzi. – Prychnął Bane. – I nie przypominam sobie bym był z wami na „ty".

Kobieta zachichotała.

\- Bo to jest „dziecko", braciszku. – Odpowiedziała i odwróciła się do Magnusa. – Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty od przekomarzania się z bachorami.

Podeszła do niego, a jej poważna mina była jeszcze gorsza od rozbawionej. Podniosła dłonie, które prawie dotknęły tarczy czarownika, powietrze wokół zafalowało od wyładowań elektrycznych. Magnus poczuł jak jego tarcza jest atakowana przez wiele małych magicznych ataków, silnych ataków.

\- Co się stało z czarodziejką? – Zapytał mrużąc groźnie oczy, nasilając atak.

Wokół osłony czarownika pojawił się magiczny ogień i spowił go. Magnus raczej powinien zacząć panikować, ale zamiast tego poczuł jakiś zimny, stalowy spokój. Rozluźnił mięśnie, jego ręce mrowiły od magii.

\- To wy stoicie za atakiem?

Czarodziej z boku prychnął. To wystarczyło za odpowiedź.

\- Odpowiedz.

\- Byliśmy umówieni, całe szczęście zdołałem do niej dotrzeć i zabić tych dwóch.

Ataki zmalały, a Bane uśmiechnął się w duchu. Taa, kobieta zamierzała go przesłuchać a potem od razu zabić. Może jeszcze się trochę podładować z jego magii?

\- Nie przeżyje kolejnego dnia. – Powiedziała nagle kobieta i uśmiechnęła się koszmarnie.

Magnus zacisnął szczęki i pięści. W jego wzroku widać było żądzę mordu.

\- Uuu, mamy twoją uwagę? Tylko my wiemy jak ją wybudzić. Ale nie za bardzo mam ochotę to robić.

Tarcza Magnusa prysła, ostrza czarnej magii zaatakowały jego skórę. Czarownik nawet ich nie poczuł, atakując zdziwionego żółtookiego, rzucając go o ścianę. Kobieta od razu zareagowała, chwila zdziwienia minęła. Wielka kula energii wylądował na wysokości barków Magnusa i wybuchła. Czarownik poleciał z ogromną siłą na skraj lady i padł na ziemię. Jego żebra wyły z bólu, wiele z nich na pewno było połamanych.

 _Nie myśl o bólu! Nie możesz tu umrzeć. Co wtedy stanie się z Alec'iem?_

Zdołał wyczarował lekką tarczę, która odbiła kolejny atak kobiety.

Ta spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- A ty jeszcze przytomny? No, no… - Gwizdnęła.

Czarownik podparł się na łokciu i w końcu usiadł, opierając się plecami o restauracyjną ladę. Spojrzał na nią z dołu. Po twarzy lała mu się krew z wielu małych ranek, miał rozbitą wargę, ale nie wyglądał tak źle.

Ból głowy sprawiał, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje. Z jego magii zostały same resztki i tylko myśl o Alecu trzymała go przytomnego, logicznie myślącego. Czuł, że chłopak jest niedaleko i musi utrzymać się przy życiu jeszcze troszeczkę dłużej.

Bliźniak wyciągnął broń jakby usłyszał jego ostatnią myśl, a kobieta zaatakowała. Sparował jej ataki, sam nie wiedząc jak. W oczach bliźniaczki pojawiło się niedowierzanie.

\- Powinieneś już nie żyć.

W jej oczach zagościł strach, potem rozpoznanie.

Zaklęła i odwróciła się z niewiarygodną szybkością.

\- Zmywamy się. Szybko.

\- Co… To on? – Machnął w stronę czarownika.

Bliźniaczka nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadł kolejny mężczyzna.

Wysoki, w czarnym ubraniu, ze świecącym serafickim mieczem w dłoni i szalonym uśmiechem. Powędrował wzrokiem po obecnych i zatrzymał go na Magnusie. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- To twoja sprawka, Nana? – Spytał bezosobowo.

Nagle zaatakował go bliźniak tnąc mieczem płasko, w okolicach pachwiny. Niklaus zablokował cios z łatwością i machnięciem ręki zablokował kilka magicznych ataków. Skoczył do przodu z nadnaturalną prędkością, ciął czarownika w ramię, zamarkował uderzenie od góry i mocnym kopniakiem w nogę posłał mężczyznę na ziemię. Zaraz uchylił się przed atakiem.

Kobieta, widząc, że jej brat udolnie kieruje na siebie uwagę Niklausa ukryła się za tarczą i zaczęła tworzyć tarczę. Przejście zaczęło się otwierać.

Jednak Nik nie miał zamiaru o niej zapominać. Posłał kule ognia w Kiliana , które uniknął przekręcając się w bok, ale nie umknął ciosu sztyletu w brzuch. Niklaus ukląkł obok niego położył dłoń na jego sercu i zamknął oczy.

Bliźniaczka jęknęła i zgięta w pół opadła na kolano. Jej oddech przyśpieszył, nie mogła zaczerpnąć tchu. Usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie zdziwienia i nienawiści. Spojrzała na nieprzytomnego Magnusa, a potem Niklausa klęczącego przy ciele jej brata.

\- NIE! – Krzyk rozpaczy rozbił szyby.

Niedokończony portal zniknął. Kobieta upadła na ziemię, nie mogła skupić wzroku. Widział tylko jak jakaś rozmyta postać podchodzi do niej, odwraca na plecy, a potem czuła jak opuszcza ją magia. Serce biło coraz wolniej, po jej ciele rozlał się cudowny spokój. W końcu wszystko stanęło.

* * *

Pentagram zmniejszał się jakby zasysając siebie samego i w końcu zniknął w błysku czarnej energii. Alec skoczył do przodu, zrobił przewrót w przód w powietrzu i wylądował na jednym kolanie. Podniósł się szybko i z zaciętością włączył się do walki. Największy glutowaty demon zajmował się właśnie nowymi gośćmi z bronią. Alec skoczył na jego grzbiet i wbił miecz w skórę na grzbiecie. Potwór zaryczał, a osocze wylało się potokiem z rany, łowca naparł do tyłu i zaczął ciąć. Demon stanął na dwóch potężnych nogach, co tylko mu pomogło. W końcu odbił się do tyłu, zrobił przewrót i sięgnął po łuk. Strzelił trzy razy i jego przeciwnik się rozsypał. Alec nie miał jednak czasu tego podziwiać, bo zaraz zaatakowały go dwa szaroskóre potwory. Kopnął jednego, a drugiego szybko posłał mieczem w zaświaty, jeśli takowe dla demonów istnieją. Atakował, ciął i zabijał jak szalony. Nagle usłyszał ogłuszający wrzask, pełen bólu i przerażenia. Szyby w Fast-foodzie wybuchły. Alec westchnął podziwiając tę moc, spojrzał w górę i zobaczył jak mgła zaczyna rzednąć, promienie słońca coraz częściej przenikały przez gęstą chmurę. Demony, których jeszcze nie zabili zaczynały wyć, gdy słońce dosięgło ich skóry.

Łowca odwrócił się od potworów i tak już skazanych na śmierć, pobiegł do restauracji. Zastał go smród siarki i pole martwych ludzi. W czasie przed tym wszystkim wiele rodzin, przyjaciół przyszło tu zjeść, a teraz wszyscy nie żyli. Leżeli martwi tak jak padli.

Chłopak ominął wzrokiem zwłoki niewinnych i zobaczył Niklausa klęczącego tyłem do niego, przed Magnusa. Alec ruszył do niego, dłonie azjaty wisiały nad czarownikiem, który z sekundy na sekundę wyglądał coraz lepiej. Siniaki i drobne rany na twarzy zniknęły, pęknięte wargi się zaleczyły, kolor skóry znów przybierał zdrowy wygląd. Nawet oddech stał się jakby głębszy. W końcu Niklaus zabrał dłonie i złapał Magnusa za nadgarstek.

Alec spojrzał na niego pytająco. Azjata odpowiedział pocieszającym uśmiechem, odłożył dłoń nieprzytomnego delikatnie na ziemię i podniósł z podłogi.

\- Zrobię portal. Musimy znikać.

Odszedł na bok i zaczął tworzyć. Alec delikatnie włożył rękę pod szyję, drugą pod kolana i z łatwością dźwignął do góry. Nik pokazał by szedł przodem i po chwili od razu byli w salonie Natalie.

Alec położył Magnusa na kanapie i westchnął.

\- Spoko nic mu nie jest. – Odparł Nik wychodząc, chyba do kuchni. – Jest tylko wyprany z energii!

Jakby nie mogło być dziwniej, kolejny portal wypluł Natalie.

\- Alec! Dobrze, że jesteś, wiem kto to zrobił. Teraz mamy szansę wszystkiego się dowiedzieć! – Krzyknęła łapiąc go za nadgarstek. – Musimy iść. Nik, zajmie się bratem.

I w mniej niż sekundę Alec znowu został zatargany w inne miejsce. Dotarli przed bramę dużego gotyckiego domu. Natalie uśmiechnęła się jak szalona i wskazała głową bramę.

\- Panowie przodem. – Zachichotała.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami na jej tajemniczość i ruszył do czarnej, masywnej bramy. Otworzył ją porządnym kopniakiem i Powietrze wokół niego zafalowało na sekundę, ale zaraz powrócił spokój. Natalie wyskoczyła ze swojej kryjówki i oboje ruszyli szybko do środka. Z ciała czarownicy zaczęła wypływać fioletowa mgła, gęstnieć i płynąć we wszystkie strony.

\- Wszystkich strażników zdjęli moi ludzie. Nie chcę się wychylać, na wypadek gdyby ktoś umiał się szybko skontaktować ze swoim szefem. – Powiedziała Natalie idąc dalej. – Ta mgła powinna zabić pozostałych spiskowców, prawie każdego kto tu jest.

\- Prawie?

\- Yup. Nie chcemy przecież zabijać naszych kochanych informatorów. – Zachichotała. – No i pokazuje mi obraz całego domu, szukamy wejścia pod ziemię. – Dopowiedziała i zatrzymała się. Pokazała na lewo. – Tam!

Otworzyli nieciekawe drzwi. Na podłodze głębiła się fioletowa mgła, ale w pewnym miejscu jakby była wsysana w podłogę. Po sekundzie wejście zaczęło się otwierać. Schody na dół prowadziły do jasnego korytarza. Na podłodze tuż przy końcu leżał trup.

\- Wampir. – Oznajmiła Natalie z lekkim uśmiechem.

Alec poczuł jak ze wściekłości wrze w nim krew. Zamorduje tę sukę jak tylko ją, cholera zobaczy. Czarodziejka położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Są gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć, kochanie. Dostanie to na co zasłużyła.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Alec zobaczył w Natalie złowieszczy, krwiożerczy błysk. Bywał wesoła, czasami poważna, ale nie miał pojęcia, że potrafi być też bezwzględna czy okrutna. Ale teraz miał pewność, że tak i lubi to tak samo jak bycie radosną. Brutalność i radość jakoś dziwnie się w niej komponowały i były doskonałą mieszanką. Natalie uśmiechnęła się radośnie na myśl o torturach i ruszyła dalej, a Alec za nią.

Korytarz kończył się otwartymi drzwiami i tam też nie dotarła mgła.

\- Idź przodem.

Alec wszedł do środka z mieczem serafickim w dłoni. Gdy tylko wszedł rzucił się na niego wampir. Stracił równowagę i przeturlali się po ziemi, aż w końcu Alec wylądował na górze. Broń wyleciał mu z ręki, więc złapał jego głowę i zaczął bić o ziemię, mocno. Wampir zawył i próbował oderwać palce łowcy od swojej głowy, ale Alec złapał jedną z rąk i złamał ją w nadgarstku. Poprawił uścisk na jego skroniach i zaczął ciągnąć. Z dziwnie niewielkim wysiłkiem oderwał głowę od tułowia i podniósł się z ziemi.

Natalie stała w drzwiach do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, w którym na jednej ścianie było mnóstwo monitorów, na każdym trwała wojna czarno białych mrówek. Na jednym fotelu siedziała Camille, trzymając dłonie przy sercu, a z ust leciała jej krew. Czarodziejka odsunęła się na trochę by zrobić miejsce dla przyjaciela. Wampirzyca na sekundę przestała rzygać krwią, ale tylko po to by dostać w twarz od Aleca.

Już nie była taka piękna i powabna.

\- Alec, słonko, najpierw obowiązek, potem przyjemność!

Chłopak spojrzał na nią a ta zrobiła gest wyrzucania za drzwi. Zrozumiał o co chodzi i Camille wylądował na ziemi, rzucona przez Aleca jak worek kartofli. Podniosła głowę z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, ale została skarcona przez Natalie. Ta podniosła rękę i przez ciało wampirzycy przeszedł ogromny ból. Jej ciało wygięło się w łuk, z ust wypłynął upiorny krzyk. Nie przestawała przez parę dobrych minut.

W końcu wampirzyca legła bez sił i tylko lekko drżały jej obolałe mięśnie.

\- Te! – Natalie kopnęła ją nie tak delikatnie w żebra. – Koniec leżakowania. Dla kogo pracujesz?

Nie odpowiedziała.

\- Jeśli odpowiesz nie będziemy cię torturować.

Tym razem blondyna parsknęła lekko.

\- Jeśli coś powiem czeka mnie coś gorszego od waszych tortur.

\- Ach tak? – Zamyśliła się. – Tak czy inaczej, jeśli będziesz chciała wracać to cię zabiją. Miałaś misję i zjebałaś. Bliźniaki również nie żyją. Cała twoja kryjówka wymordowana. Nie oszukujmy się, nie masz żadnych przyjaciół. Jeśli powiesz wszystko zabijemy cię szybko, a i tak wszystko nam wyśpiewasz, przed czy po torturach. I tutaj jest jedna z minusów bycia nieśmiertelnym. – Zachichotała jak nastolatka na potańcówce. Z uśmieszkiem przyglądała się leżącej na ziemi kobiecie.

Alec obserwował to siedząc na eleganckim jeżdżącym fotelu, który był przy monitoringu. Zabije skurwiela, który zdecydował się podnieść rękę na Magnusa, Catarinę czy innych niewinnych czarowników. To tylko kwestia czasu aż dowiedzą się, kto to jest.

\- Dlaczego niby miałabym wam uwierzyć?

\- Bo Alec to mściwy skurwiel, a ty prawie skasowałaś mu narzeczonego. Nie wytrzyma zbyt długo z twoją żywą mordą w jednym pokoju. Prawda, słoneczko?

\- Owszem. – Mruknął ponurym tonem patrząc morderczo na wampirzycę.

Blondynka zastanawiała się chwilę i w końcu skinęła głową.

\- Ilu masz szefów?

Wampirzyca i Alec spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni.

\- Szefów? – Zapytała i zaraz zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu. Trwało to tylko chwilę.

\- Nie wróży to dobrze naszej współpracy, panno niedowierzająca, takie zaczynanie od udawania głupiej.

Camille przełknęła cokolwiek wampiry mają zamiast śliny.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Strzelałam. Twoja mina dopowiedziała resztę. – Zaśmiała się Natalie patrząc na nią z politowaniem.

Alec uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ich… jest ich trzech. Wiem, że jeden jest księciem piekieł…

\- Asmodeusz?! – Zapytała nagle poważna czarownica.

Alec zmarszczył brwi. A to co?

\- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. Widziałam tylko mojego stwórcę. Noskow. On jest jednym z trzech, dlatego zostałam wciągnięta w to wszystko. – Warknęła nieszczęśliwa i skrzywiła się.

\- Dlaczego polujecie na czarowników?

\- Oni kogoś szukają. O wielkiej mocy. Nie wiem czemu, ale sprawdzają czarowników bo ktoś z taką siłą może być brany za jednego z nich.

\- Dobrze. Skąd wiedzą jak wysysać magię? Kto im to powiedział?

\- Nie wiem. Nie mówili mi, nie jestem kimś ważnym.

\- No dobrze, to wiesz może, po co twój stwórca miałby zawierać ten dziwny sojusz?

\- Dla władzy, dreszczyku emocji? A może dla krwi. Jak myślicie, po co im ktoś o wielkiej mocy, chyba nie zaproszą go na drinka z palemką?

\- Nie, bardziej z taką mocą będą mogli kogoś zabić. – Odpowiedziała Natalie z uśmiechem. – Więc chcą zdobyć moc by zdobyć cudzą władze. Jeśli jest wśród nich wampir może i zniewolą jakiś ludzi, książęta piekieł raczej wolą zabijać siebie nawzajem. A kto jest trzeci? Czuję, że dzięki niemu układanka będzie w całości. Zapewne to on wie o naszym kochanym sposobie handlowania magią.

Natalie poruszyła ręką a ciało wampirzycy zaczęło poruszać się w drgawkach, z ust, uszu i nosa poleciała jej krew. Podeszła do Aleca.

\- Chyba wiemy wszystko co możemy od niej dostać. Co teraz?

\- Nie mówiłaś przypadkiem czegoś o rzeczach gorszych od śmierci? – Zapytał.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Natalie zaśmiała się w głos.

\- Takiego cię lubię. – Walnęła go lekko w ramię i odczarowała wampirzycę.

\- Proszę, po prostu mnie zabijcie.

Alec wstał, podszedł do niej i spojrzał jej w twarz. Zamknęła oczy, ale on tylko cofnął się lekko.

\- Więc?

Czarownica wyciągnęła dłonie na podłogę i w tamtym miejscu zaczął tworzyć się pentagram. Wampirzyca sapnęła i próbowała się cofnąć, ale jej mięśnie wciąż były bezużyteczne.

\- Mówiliście, że mnie zabijecie!

\- No cóż, kłamaliśmy. – Natalie wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wsadza się do gęby więcej niż można ugryźć, blondynko.

Pentagram był cały. Kobieta podeszła do swojego więźnia i nadepnęła jej boleśnie na palce. Ta zawyła.

\- Magnus jest dla mnie jak młodszy brat. Nikt nie będzie zadzierał z moją rodziną!

\- Queen? – Dobiegł ich głos z pentagramu.

W jego środku stał demon wyglądający jak człowiek, miał na sobie szary garnitur, a w dłoni teczkę. Z okularami na nosie wyglądał jak księgowy.

\- Ah, mam coś dla ciebie. – Natalie z uśmiechem wskazał mu wampirzycę.

Na twarzy demona pojawił się wyraz zainteresowania. Pociągnął lekko nosem. Mmmm, wampirzyca. Czym zasłużyłem na ten smakowity prezent?

\- Wlazła mi na odcisk. Postanowiłam ci dać jako mojemu ulubionemu przyjacielowi.

\- Jakieś wymagania?

\- Tylko nieśmiertelne życie. I żeby się nie nudziła za bardzo.

Alec oparł się o framugę drzwi na korytarz.

\- Oczywiście. – Demon uśmiechnął się pokazując ostre zęby.

Natalie machnęła ręką i wampirzyca doturlała się do pentagramu z wrzaskiem. W sekundę razem zniknęli. Czarownica zatarła fragment rysunku stopą. W ciszy oboje opuścili pomieszczenie.

 **A/N: Rozdzialik jest! Jak wam się podoba? Kurcze, chyba najwięcej akcji i informacji jak dotąd, a w następnym będzie jeszcze więcej. Asmodeusz wszędzie wpycha swoją kuśkę, he he he … Wreszcie poznajemy coraz bardziej Natalie. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć to jest ona moim ucieleśnieniem w tej opowieści, niestety ja nie umiem czarować … Ehhh**


	11. Koniec część I

Mały chłopiec biegł przez las, gęsty, zielony i cudownie pachnący. Kwiaty kwitły na wielu z drzew, rozsiewając zapraszający owady zapach. Słońce to się pojawiało to znikało pomiędzy gałęziami, wysoko w górze. Chłopiec zaśmiał się i obejrzał delikatnie za siebie. Jak dziecko, które chce by je goniono. Jednak nikogo nie usłyszał. Zatrzymał się, cicho dysząc i obserwował okolicą, doskonale wiedział, że jego braciszek umie się doskonale skradać.

I pisnął doniośle, gdy ręce złapały go w tali i podniosły do góry.

\- Mam cię! – Zawołał zwycięsko Klaus.

Magnus zaśmiał się, kiedy został odwrócony w powietrzu i spojrzał w oczy swojego brata, które miały podobny kolor do jego własnych…

* * *

Magnus otworzył oczy i spojrzał w biały sufit. To nie było KFC ani jego loft. Gdzie był?

\- O śpiąca królewna się obudziła. – Zaśmiał się Klaus.

Zaraz, zaraz, Klaus?!

Magnus obrócił się i niedowierzając spojrzał na swojego brata.

\- Niklaus?! – Zapytał wstrząśnięty.

Mężczyzna podniósł brew zdziwiony.

\- Ty… ty mnie pamiętasz. – Oznajmił.

\- Tak… chyba sobie przed chwilą przypomniałem.

Wstał i po chwili byli splecieni w braterskim uścisku. Magnus pomyślał, że jego brat w ogóle się nie zmienił. Nawet pachniał tak samo. W końcu oderwali się od siebie i obejrzeli uważnie.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś. – Odparł w końcu Czarownik.

\- Za to ci gust zmarniał. Co ty, kurwa, masz na sobie? – Omiótł go krytycznie wzrokiem.

Magnus wybuchł śmiechem. W tym momencie niedaleko otworzył się portal i wyszli z niego Alec z Natalie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na widok swojego chłopaka.

\- Hej, nic ci nie jest?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Nigdy nie było lepiej. – Mrugnął do niego zalotnie.

Łowca zarumienił się i spojrzał w bok na Niklausa.

\- Więc już znasz mojego brata. – Odparł Bane.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że go masz. – Powiedział Alec podejrzliwie.

\- Tsk, sam o tym nie wiedziałem.

\- Może zaczniecie od początku! – Zagrzmiała nagle Natalie. Uśmiechnęła się zaraz słodko, gdy wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. – Nie rozumiem tego. A nienawidzę nie rozumieć.

Nik westchnął i rozsiadł się na kanapie. Wszyscy poszli w jego ślady. Gdy zajęli miejsca, zaczął w końcu opowiadać jak Tomas napadł na ich rodzinę i musiał z bratem uciekać, jak wiele lat kryli się przed niebezpieczeństwem i wreszcie postanowili się bronić, jak poznali nocnych łowców.

\- Jeśli byliście nocnymi łowcami – przerwał mu Alec zdezorientowany – to jak mieliście na nazwisko? Bo musieliście je zmienić, prawda?

\- O tak. Nasze nazwisko brzmiało Carstairs. Ale używaliśmy go tylko, gdy byliśmy wśród nocnych łowców.

Alec kiwnął głową. Szkoda, że nie mógł tego sprawdzić w księgach, musiała być o nich jakaś wzmianka.

Niklaus kontynuował opowieść, do momentu pojawienia się Alexandra i Maxwella Blackwoodów.

\- Co?

Nik spojrzał na Aleca marszcząc brwi, ale ten wymieniał spojrzenie z Magnusem. Wyglądało to jakby mówili do siebie w myślach.

\- Mags, czy myślisz, że… - Odezwał się w końcu na głos łowca.

\- Nie wiem. Chyba.

\- Co? O co chodzi, do cholery? – Zirytował się Klaus.

Spojrzał na brata, ale ten unikał jego wzroku.

\- Nie chcemy ci robić nadziei, Klaus… Ale… Max… on nie jest z tobą prawda?

W spojrzeniu Niklausa pojawił się ból, świeży ból straty. Spojrzał w dół na swoje buty.

\- Nie. Umarł dziesięć lat temu. Głupi wypadek samochodowy. Nie wiem ile czasu zejdzie nim ponownie się znajdziemy.

Wszyscy przyglądali mu się ze współczuciem.

\- No cóż, mam brata Maxa. – Odezwał się nieśmiało Alec.

\- Naprawdę?! – Niklaus od razu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. – Ile ma lat?

\- Osiem, niedługo dziewięć.

\- To by się zgadzało. – Zaśmiał się azjata. – Mój Boże, to byłby nieziemski przypadek. Po raz kolejny jesteście braćmi.

\- O mój… Ale się cieszę. Wszyscy w komplecie! – Zawołała Natalie.

\- Nat, on ma osiem lat. I na pewno niczego nie pamięta.

\- No i? Przecież możemy go chociaż zobaczyć… Ewww, na pewno jest słodki! – Zrobiła rozmarzone oczka.

\- Ciekawe jak chcecie go zobaczyć. Nie wychodzi z instytutu, często wyjeżdża z rodzicami, a ja nie mogę tam wrócić, przynajmniej aż nie uporamy się z tym wszystkim. – Łowca zrobił ogólnikowy ruch ręką i spojrzał na nich podnosząc brew.

Zamyślili się. Nik wstał i zaczął łazić po pokoju. W końcu Alec wyprostował się.

\- O kurwa, ale ja jestem głupi.

\- Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę. – Zachichotała Natalie, chłopak obdarzył ją ponurym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak ostatnio wychodziłem, obudził się z jakiegoś snu i zaczął coś bredzić…

Spojrzał na Magnusa, a ten pokiwał głową, rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi.

\- Pewnie w śnie zaczął sobie przypominać. Jak ja.

\- Jeśli tak to możemy z nim porozmawiać. Przez telefon, chyba ktoś u ciebie w domu ma komórkę. – Powiedział Nik.

Alec pokiwał głową sztywno.

\- Ale on ma osiem lat – popatrzył na starszego azjatę – zgadzam się, że powinniście porozmawiać jeśli to wszystko to prawda, ale on zostaje z rodziną. Nie dołącza do nas ani nic w tym stylu.

Niklaus zacisnął szczękę.

\- Po prostu daj mi z nim porozmawiać.

Magnus patrzył ze współczuciem na brata, a Natalie rozcierała sobie ramiona, jakby nagle zrobiło jej się zimno. W końcu Alec wyciągnął komórkę i wystukał na niej numer siostry.

\- Alec, czy to ty?! – Usłyszał spanikowany głos.

\- Izzy? Tak to ja…

\- Gdzie ty jesteś, do kurwy nędzy?! – Wrzasnęła.

\- Przepraszam, ale…

\- Wracaj natychmiast! Mamy mega problem!

\- Jaki problem?!

\- Max gdzieś zniknął. Szukaliśmy wszędzie w instytucie, ale on zabrał parę rzeczy i… - Nie mogła wydukać więcej słów.

Alec spojrzał na Nika, a raczej przez niego.

\- Jak to zniknął?

Mężczyzna od razu doskoczył do chłopaka, próbując usłyszeć rozmowę.

\- Nie ma go w instytucie, a nie może wychodzić… to znaczy nie powinien. Jest za mały by się włóczyć po mieście…

Niklaus zacisnął boleśnie szczęki i wbijał wściekłe spojrzenie w okno. Magnus położył mu rękę na ramieniu, przez co nieznacznie się rozluźnił i nieświadomie przybliżył do brata. (awww, parabatai love 3 )

\- Cholera, Iz… Przepraszam, ale nie mogę wrócić.

\- Co?

-Ale za to mogę wam pomóc stąd gdzie jestem. W końcu mam przy sobie ludzi z magią.

\- Alec, czy ten twój chłopak to nie przypadkiem Magnus Bane? – Zapytała.

Umilkł na sekundę.

\- Może.

\- To dlatego rodzice nie mogli się z nim skontaktować… Próbowali też z jakąś czarownicą i też nic.

Pewnie Catarina.

\- Cóż, jest ze mną i pomoże mi go znaleźć. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Powiedz wszystkim, że ich kocham i sprowadzę Maxa do domu.

\- Dobrze. – Wyszeptała Isabelle, z ulgi zaczęły jej lecieć łzy.

Alec rozłączył się i spojrzał na czarowników (jednego prawdziwego i drugiego, który z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu też ma moc) i czarownicę.

\- Pomysły?

Natalie od razu podskoczyła i kiwała głową jak szalona.

\- Do zaklęcia potrzeba jakiejś jego rzeczy.

Alec zamyślił się.

\- Może być zabawka? Jego żołnierzyk…

\- Oczywiście. Dobra, to chodź, wstań.

Pociągnęła go do siebie i spojrzał na niego wpół poważnie. Ostawiła jego dłonie, by się wygodnie złożyły.

\- Okej, musisz intensywnie pomyśleć, jak wygląda ta zabawka i gdzie jest. Jak nie znasz dokładnego miejsca, myśl ogólnikowo.

Łowca kiwnął głową i zamknął oczy by lepiej było mu się skupić. Spróbował odrzucić od siebie strach o braciszka i wyobrazić sobie jego zabawki, rozsypane po podłodze, w instytucie. Zobaczył zielony kolor żołnierzyka, malutką broń w maciupeńkich rączkach. To kiedyś były jego żołnierzyki, Alec nawet miał jednego postawionego na framudze drzwi.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył dwa żołnierzyki w jego dłoniach. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Natalie, która wyglądała na niezwykle zadowoloną z siebie.

\- Super. A teraz skoncentruj się na Maksie.

\- Zaraz. – Schował swojego żołnierzyka do kieszeni i zrobił to, co mu powiedziała.

Nawet nie musiał się za bardzo wytężać bo jego myśli od razu zabrały do w podróż między budynkami, ulicami w stronę jego brata. Znalazł go na terenie hotelu, miał na sobie chyba jakiś urok i widocznie gdzieś szedł.

Alec otworzył oczy.

\- Wiem gdzie jest.

Niklaus od razu się pobudził.

\- To na co czekamy? Twórz portal, Nat.

Nie trzeba jej było tego powtarzać. Alec, korzystając z tego, że Natalie koncentrowała całą uwagę napisał szybko SMSa. Jeśli chodziło o jego brata to nie do końca ufał, że Niklaus będzie skory się z Maxem rozdzielić, a chłopak powinien być przy rodzinie.

\- Alec, chodź! – Zawołała Natalie.

Podniósł głowę i przeszedł przez portal razem z nimi. Wylądowali parę metrów za Maxem, który jakby ich wyczuł, zaczął się do nich obracać. Po sekundzie stał z rozdziawioną buzią i patrzył się na ich wszystkich ogromnymi oczyma.

\- Co jest? Muchy łapiesz? – Zapytał zadziornie Niklaus, uśmiechając się szeroko jak szalony.

To jakby wyrwało chłopca z transu, z piskiem wskoczył w wyciągnięte ramiona Klausa.

\- Omój Boże, o mój Boże… - Zaczął powtarzać Max szczęśliwym, piskliwym głosem. – Klaus, jak ty mnie znalazłeś, do kurwy nędzy?!

\- Twój brat pomógł. – Zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

Dziwnie to wyglądało, ale przynajmniej nie tak jakby z Niklausa miał zaraz wyjść pedofil.

\- Ekhem! – Odchrząknął wcześniej wspomniany. – A więc jednak.

Więcej nie mógł powiedzieć, na razie. Nik wypuścił Maxa, który spojrzał na brata i znowu na swojego odnalezionego ukochanego.

\- Więc Alec wie o naszej przeszłości? – Zapytał.

\- Owszem.

\- Max! – Wtrąciła się Natalie, uśmiechając się i patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczami. – Ale ty jesteś słodziutki! – Zawołała przesłodzonym głosikiem, przeciągając słowo do "Słoooodziuuutkiiiii".

Chłopczyk prychnął mało słodko.

\- Wiesz jak dziwnie się czuję? Pamiętam całe moje poprzednie życie, czuję się jak dorosły pięćset letni człowiek uwieziony w ciele dziecka. Nie sięgam nawet wzrokiem ponad ladę! – Zaczął biadolić.

Niklaus postawił mu na ramieniu dłoń, uśmiechając się jakby widział ósmy cud świata.

\- Nie martw się, jakoś to przeżyjemy.

\- Jasne, że tak. – Odwzajemnił się uśmiechem Max. – Ktoś musi wiedzieć jak zrobić eliksir przyspieszający rozrost komórek. Nie mogę się doczekać, gdy znowu stanę się sobą.

\- O czym ty bredzisz? – Zapytał Alec.

Bracia na siebie spojrzeli.

\- Jak t…

\- Wiesz jak rodzice się o ciebie martwili? Jak mogłeś tak sobie po prostu wyjść?

\- Rodzice? Miałem już rodziców, zapewne więcej niż pamiętam. Jestem dorosły, żadna banda…

\- Dorosły? – Alec prychnął.

\- Owszem!

\- Może powinniśmy przenieść te konwersacje gdzie indziej? – Zaproponował Magnus przyciągając do siebie złego Aleca. – Nie wiemy jeszcze wszystkiego, a jeszcze sporo do przegadania.

\- Nie! Niedługo będzie tu moja matka i zabiera go do domu.

\- CO?! – Wydarł się Max niedowierzając.

\- Alec, co ty zrobiłeś? – Zapytała cicho Natalie.

\- Nie wierzyłem ani przez chwilę, że pozwolisz mu wrócić. Napisałem do Izzy. – Odparł wskazując Niklausa oskarżająco palcem. Ten prychnął.

\- To chyba wybór Maxa, nieprawdaż?

\- Alec ty dupku! Zamkniesz mnie w instytucie, a sam będziesz latać z Magnusem? Nie zgadzam się! To moje życie!

\- Nie… nie będę latał z… - Zaczął się tłumaczyć chłopak, w końcu warknął zdenerwowany. – To tylko czasowe! Wrócę jak znajdziemy odpowiedzialnego za te wszystkie zbrodnie.

Max spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Jakie znowu…

\- Max! Alec!

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę głosu. Zza budynku wybiegła rodzina Lightwoodów. Max zacisnął szczęki wkurwiony. Podniósł rękę, a jego oczy błysnęły błękitem. Maryse Lightwood wpadła na niewidzialną osłonę.

\- Odsuńcie się. – Warknął.

Jego rodzice spojrzeli na niego niedowierzając.

\- Max, two-twoje oczy… - Kobieta zasłoniła usta dłonią.

\- Taaa.

\- Max, przes… - Zaczął Alec, ale przeszkodził mu Nik.

\- Nie będziesz mu ROZKAZYWAŁ! – Warknął wskazując palcem jego twarz.

Magnus jednym ruchem ręki odepchnął ją na bok.

\- Dość! Wszyscy się zamknąć! – Wrzasnęła Natalie wkurwiona, a po jej rękach przeszły lśniąco białe błyskawice. – I wy nazywacie siebie rodziną! Przestańcie zachowywać się jak dzieci! Wszyscy jesteśmy dorośli i możemy o sobie decydować. – Powiedziała głośno. – No może oprócz tej dwójki, tam o. – Wskazał Jace'a i Isabelle.

\- Et tu, Brutus. – Mruknął Alec ponuro.

Zgromiła go wzrokiem.

\- Wszyscy decydują o sobie i swoim życiu. Ty też nie jesteś pełnoletni, Alec. Piętnaście lat to wcale nie tak dużo. I co? Zadecydowałeś, że wejdziesz do naszej drużyny. Teraz pozwól decydować o sobie komuś innemu.

\- Zaraz, zaraz. Ty masz PIĘTNAŚCIE lat?! – Zawołał Magnus wstrząśnięty.

Natalie wywróciła oczami, a Alec podrapał się po karku.

\- No bo…

\- Czy ktoś może powiedzieć, co się tutaj dzieje?! – Zawołał Jace. Podniósł brwi pytająco.

\- W skrócie? – Mruknął Max kwaśno. – Wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy potężnymi czarownikami, którzy mają co najmniej pięćset lat, jak umieramy to się odradzamy, ktoś umarł, a Alec i ja jesteśmy gejami, i uciekamy z domu.

Niklaus uśmiechnął się, jednak Lightwoodom nie było chyba do śmiechu. Jace patrzył na młodszego brata jak na kosmitę, Maryse zbladła, Robert zmarszczył brwi i chyba jego mózg jeszcze wszystkiego nie przetrawił, a Izzy gapiła się jak zaczarowana w przestrzeń.

\- Zaraz… ŻE CO? – Wrzasnął Robert.

\- Potrzebujesz dowodów?

Max podniósł rękę, w której pojawił się ogień. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Abrakadabra, tatuśku.

Natalie zaczęła chichotać, Klaus nie mógł powstrzymać rozanielonego uśmiechu, a Alec potarł krawędzią dłoni czoło. Cholerka…

\- Okej, Max, wygrałeś. – Odparł, nagle rozluźniony, a nawet rozbawiony.

\- Alec, o co w tym chodzi? – Odezwała się Maryse. – Czy to wszystko prawdą? Jak… jak to w ogóle możliwe? To nienormalne!

\- Mamo, przepraszam, ale nie wrócimy do instytutu. Ale obiecuję, że jeszcze nas zobaczysz…

\- Co? Nie możesz…

\- Alec! – Krzyknęła zrozpaczona Izzy. Jace złapał ją, gdy podchodziła bliżej do bariery i przytrzymał.

Alec i Jace, niedoszli parabatai, spojrzeli sobie w oczy. W jednym była prośba o akceptacje i obietnica, a w drugim zaniepokojenie, ale i powoli narastające zrozumienie.

\- Izzy, Alec nas nie okłamie. Wróci jak pozałatwia to, co musi. Nie?

\- Oczywiście. – Łowca uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojego brata.

Max zdusił z uśmiechem ogień. Natalie rozumiejąc, że wszystko ustalone rozpoczęła prace nad portalem.

\- Nie! – Wrzasnęło oboje dorosłych Lightwoodów.

Izzy przytuliła się do Jace i posłała zbolały uśmiech bratom.

\- Nie dajcie się zabić. – Powiedziała cicho.

Po paru sekundach czarownicy zniknęli.

* * *

 **A/N: No, to już prawie koniec tej części książki. Postanowiłam rozbić ten rozdział na dwie części, byście mieli co czytać XD Jeszcze tylko odrobinkę cierpliwości do drugiej części... Trzymajcie kciuki by jak najprędzej.**


End file.
